Forgot to Remember
by vivoKyuMin
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai, saling memiliki. Namun, semua berubah ketika sebuah kecelakaan menimpa Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau selalu bilang hanya tangankulah yang cocok memenuhi kekosongan tanganmu. Tidakkah kau mengingatnya?" / "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengingat siapa dirimu..." KYUMIN. Indonesian version dari ff Forgot to Remember. Chap 20 is up (end)
1. prolog

FORGOT TO REMEMBER

Main Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Other Casts : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt(?)

Rate : T-M

Warning: YAOI, typo(s)

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun is Sungmin's. and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's. You can't deny the undeniable things xD

* * *

PROLOG

"Minnie-ah" Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh arti.

Ini bukan waktunya untuk tersenyum seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun ...

"Aku mencintaimu ..." Kyuhyun berbisik sambil memeluk Sungminnya.

"Tidak!"

* * *

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi ...

Sungmin hanya bisa berharap Kyuhyun bangun dan kembali kepadanya.

Tapi pada saat ia terbangun, ia tidak lagi mengingat apapun. Satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu adalah sebelum ia terbangun, seseorang menciumnya dan ketika ia membuka matanya yang pertama ia lihat adalah perawat mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook.

* * *

Annyeong!

Sebelumya saya mau ngasih tau, kalo saya newbie di FFn. Hehe.

FF Forget to Remember ini saya nemu(?) di AFF, karangan 'anghelsalupa'.

Pertama kali baca saya langsung naksir(?) banget sama ceritanya. Fluffy gimanaa gitu.

Dan sekarang saya mau mencoba meremake jadi versi Indonesianya.

Mind to RCL? n_n


	2. chapter 1

FORGOT TO REMEMBER

Author : anghelsalupa

Translated by : kyukyuminmin

Main Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Other Casts : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rate : T

Warning: YAOI, typo(s)

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun is Sungmin's. and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's. You can't deny the undeniable things xD

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

"Sungmin-ah ... "Kyuhyun memanggilnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Kedua orang itu kini tengah merasakan suasana romantis disebuah ruangan yang diisi penuh dengan balon merah muda dan biru.

Sungmin menatapnya dan menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. Berapa lama ini semua berjalan? Bahkan ini sudah 2 tahun sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain tetapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, seolah dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sungmin menatapnya kaget. Saking kagetnya ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun. Kalau boleh jujur Sungmin memang mengharapkan semua ini, tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Orang bodoh di depannya ini adalah orang yang benar-benar menghabiskan terlalu banyak uangnya hanya untuk menyewa tempat ini dan mengusahakannya untuk membuatnya menjadi indah dan romantis. Lalu kenapa Sungmin kehilangan kata-katanya? Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan 'ya' dengan benar.

Hening.

"Uh..." Kyuhyun mulai berbicara "I-ini adalah bagian dimana kau harus menolak atau menerimaku. Jadi apa jawabanmu Min?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun –paling tidak- dapat melepaskan ketegangan di dalam dadanya. Sungmin senang bila Kyuhyun gugup karenanya, dia senang bila Kyuhyun menjadi tidak sabaran karenanya, dia juga senang ketika Kyuhyun menyatakan rasa kagumnya kepadanya.

"Hei..." Sungminpun mulai membuka mulutnya. Mencoba untuk tidak menampakkan rasa bahagianya dan memasang wajah dinginnya. "Apakah kau akan marah jika aku menolakmu?"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya '_Kupikir__ kau_-' katanya dalam hati. Dia menunggu Sungmin untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terasa menggantung.

"Karena aku akan marah pada diriku sendiri jika aku menolakmu." dan kemudian tersenyum lebar, senyum yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun bernapas dengan benar.

Sungmin tertawa melihat orang ini di depannya melepaskan ketegangan dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang seolah olah mengatakan 'aku-hampir-sakit-jantung-karena-ini'

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria jangkung di hadapannya. "Kyuhyun-ah… aku tidak peduli tentang apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai. "

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk erat kekasih barunya itu seraya berbisik "Kau tidak perlu takut kepada apa pun, Min. Aku akan selalu disini untukmu. "

Ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang sulit di deskripsikan. Terlalu hebat, terlalu manis. Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Memeluk orang yang berani dimencuri hatinya, memeluk orang yang berani membawanya sampai garis '_berbahaya_' ini. Terasa sangat nyaman memeluk dan mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdegup begitu cepat. Sungmin merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia hari ini dan mungkin di hari hari kedepannya.

Tapi bagaimanakah persisnya mereka bisa saling menyukai?

.

- KYUMIN -

.

Berawal dari musim panas pada tahun saat mereka masih menjadi seorang junior di Universitas. Lee Sungmin, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Musik Modern tengah berjalan terburu-buru. Karena tidak mempedulikan arah depan, Sungmin menabrak seorang pemuda tampan nan kharismatik. Sungmin menatapnya tajam, 'pria ini memperlambat waktuku' batin Sungmin. Tapi pria jangkung di hadapannya tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Mereka hanya berpaling dan kemudian berjalan pergi, berpikir bahwa itu akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka.

Sedangkan pemuda tampan yang tertabrak Sungmin bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia adalah adalah mahasiswa yang cerdas dan berprestasi. Ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi 2 kali pada saat masa sekolahnya, dan hal tersebut membuatnya berada di bangku Universitas saat ini.

Sejak peristiwa Sungmin-menabrak-Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjadi cinta pada pandangan pertama bagi Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menjadi benci pada pandangan pertama bagi Sungmin.

"Kenapa dia harus berada di kelas yang sama dengan kita" Sungmin mengeluh kepada temannya, Lee Donghae.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu membencinya? Dia tampaknya orang yang baik." Donghae bertanya.

Sungmin menatapnya dan berpikir 'benar juga sih'. Mereka hanya sekali bertemu ketika mereka tertabrak satu sama lain, hanya saja mata Kyuhyun menggambarkan bahwa dia... terlihat... misterius.

"Aku hanya tidak suka saja." katanya. "Selain itu, dia juga suka mengintimidasi."

Setelah kelas berakhir, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap menetap di kelas. Kyuhyun menatapnya sembunyi-sembunyi. Tatapan yang bisa membuat orang lain merinding karena begitu dalam dan mengintimidasi. Sungmin yang merasa ditatap pun balas menatapnya. Sang pemuda Cho itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu... ayo kita berteman." Kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit tersipu pada saat Kyuhyun mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu'. Dan dimulai dari kalimat itu lah yang membuat semuanya menjadi sebuah keajaiban. Sebuah awalan yang membuat keduanya menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan berbeda.

Mereka memang memulainya dengan sebuah persahabatan, tapi lambat laun sebuah perasaan berbeda membuat mereka melampaui batas bagaimana sikap sewajarnya seorang sahabat.

Tapi adakah orang yang bersedia menerima hubungan seperti mereka?

Mereka telah menyimpan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' di dalam diri mereka sendiri, mereka saling memberikan perhatian yang mendalam bagi diri mereka sendiri, mereka juga telah menjaga dan melindungi satu sama lain dari masyarakat. Tapi hal itu tidaklah cukup untuk Kyuhyun.

Ia menjadi lebih berani saat ini sehingga bisa menyatakan cintanya, yang pada akhirnya diterima oleh Sungmin.

.

- KYUMIN -

.

Pada kencan pertama mereka, Sungmin begitu gembira sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan gel rambut. Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah. Ia menutupinya dengan memakai beanie untuk menyembunyikannya. Dia bertemu Kyuhyun di taman dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mengapa kau memakai beanie, Min? Hari ini kan sangat panas." Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil beanie itu dari kepala Sungmin, membuat poninya jatuh tepat diatas dahinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatapnya. "Kau terlihat bagus dengan atau tanpa beanie ini." katanya yang membuat Sungmin menunduk malu dan tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, kadang-kadang saling mencuri pandang dan tersenyum. "Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kemana saja."

Sungmin bisa saja pergi kemanapun dengan Kyuhyun, tapi akan lebih baik jika ia bisa menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap tangan kekasihnya yang bergoyang dengan bebas. Dia sedikit menurunkan lengannya sehingga jari rampingnya bisa mencapai telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan memegangnya erat. Dia menarik Sungmin lebih dekat kepadanya. Sungmin menunduk malu. Dia menyukai saat dimana dia menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, tapi apa yang akan orang katakan ketika mereka melihat mereka berpegangan tangan erat seperti ini?

"Ming-ah... kita telah melewati batas 'berbahaya'." Bisik Kyuhyun kepadanya. "Apakah yang kau malu dan takutkan? Jika kau ingin memegang tanganku, peganglah. Tidak masalah."

Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat mata Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa sebuah kesalahan besar membuat seseorang sangat bahagia dan puas dengan apa yang ada? Selama dia memiliki Kyuhyun, asalkan dia bisa memegang tangannya seperti ini, asalkan ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dalam mata misterius Kyuhyun... dia akan selalu baik baik saja.

"Sungmin-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang menautkan tangannya semakin erat.

"Tanganmulah akan menjadi satu satunya tangan yang akan cocok untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam tanganku. Jadi jangan biarkan tangan ini jauh dari tanganku."

Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menautkan jemarinya di jemari Sungmin. Dan merekapun kembali berjalan.

.

- KYUMIN -

.

Setelah lulus, Sungmin pindah ke sebuah apartemen peninggalan orangtuanya. Hal itu serasa menjadi surga kecil bagi Sungmin, terutama ketika Kyuhyun menemaninya setiap hari. Apartemen Sungminlah yang menjadi saksi bisu tentang rahasia mereka, dunia kecil mereka.

Pada malam hari jadi setahun hubungan mereka, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepasang separuh kalung hati untuk Sungmin. Sungmin begitu senang dan menghadiahi Kyuhyun dengan pelukan erat dan sebuah ciuman singkat. Ini sudah setahun dan hanya hal intim seperti itulah yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Itupun Sungmin masih malu malu untuk menciumnya.

Kyuhyun memakaikan satu kalung tersebut di leher Sungmin dan ia pun memakai separuhnya di lehernya sendiri.

"Ini adalah simbol kita." katanya. "Karena hanya kaulah yang mampu menyempurnakan hatiku. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya... Hanya kau, Lee Sungmin." Ia memandang mata kelinci Sungmin dengan dalam.

"_Let's always be like this_."

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluknya lagi dengan erat. Mereka memandang satu sama lain. Hingga pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah untuk Kyuhyunnya….di ranjang mereka.

Mulanya ia meragu, haruskah ia melakukannya? Haruskah ia memberikan sesuatu paling berharga yang dimilikinya? Dan dengan segala pertimbangan, ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Pada malam itu, semua terjadi. Tubuhnya, kesayangan, kecintaan, dan kesungguhannya telah ia bagi dengan Kyuhyun, pria yang ia cintai begitu dalam.  
Sungguh malam yang begitu manis. Sebuah malam yang akan selalu mereka ingat. Sebuah malam dimana mereka pertama kali 'berbagi' bersama.

"Minnie-ah ..." Kyuhyun berbisik sambil memeluk Sungmin agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, percayalah."

Sungmin menatapnya dan mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "Eung..." ia mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di keningnya sebelum menyelimuti Sungmin dan ikut terlelap bersamanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

AAAA kok jadi begini.. /ngumpet di belakang kyumin/

Aduh saya kok jadi nggak pede ya ngelanjutinnya. Soalnya readers udah banyak yang tau sih, kirain kan belom. Hihihi.

Saya juga pertama kali liat FMV Forgot to Remember buatan Dita _sunbaenim_ di youtube, trus iseng nyari ffnya di AFF. Pas dibaca ternyata gilak keren banget T.T (maap lebay)

Saya juga mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat Dita _sunbaenim_ yang ngasih saya banyak petuah, koreksi, dan motivasi buat saya. ilysm unni~

Oh ya, pertama saya mau ngasih tau, nama saya Vi. (lah siapa yang nanya?) biar readers gak bingung aja manggil saya, kkk.

Kedua, saya memutuskan buat bikin translate-fic aja. Karena kalau di remake takutnya malah mengecewakan.

Yang ketiga, saya udah ijin kok sama author aslinya, anghelsalupa, buat mentranslate dan dia setuju asal 'put the credit'. hehe

Makasih readerdeul semua atas reviewnya. Mian kalo translate saya begitu amburadul.

Sekali lagi saya anak baru disini, mohon bantuannya~ /bows/

Mind to review again? n_n


	3. Chapter 2

FORGOT TO REMEMBER

Author : anghelsalupa

Translated by : kyukyuminmin (Vi)

Main Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Other Casts : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rate : T

Warning: YAOI, typo(s)

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun is Sungmin's. and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's. You can't deny the undeniable things xD

* * *

.

Chapter 2

.

"Hmm.." Sungmin mengerang, menjauhkan kepalanya dari pria yang sedang menciumi wajahnya. "Yah! Aku masih ingin tidur."

"Tidurlah.. aku akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan disini." Bisik Kyuhyun, melanjutkan ciumannya ke bagian telinga belakang Sungmin. Sungmin terkikik geli. Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Aku bilang aku masih ingin tidur." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, dimana bibir poutty itu membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan intens.

"Aku tidak menghentikan tidurmu, kok.." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tampang innocentnya. "Tidurlah.." Dia mendekatkan Sungmin kembali kepadanya dan menepuk nepuk pipinya, tetapi dia masih melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

Sungmin tahu, kini wajahnya memerah karena apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Ia tetap mencoba untuk tidur. Tetapi Kyuhyun malah semakin melancarkan ciumannya dan berlanjut ke bibirnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya kemudian menatap Sungmin. "Tadi kau bilang kau masih ingin tidur."

"Aku memang tidur kok." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya lagi dan ia pun membalas ciuman itu.

Senyum Sungmin semakin melebar saat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau mempunyai 'wajah pagi' terseksi yang pernah aku lihat." Sungmin seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi Kyuhyun memotongnya cepat. "Bukan berarti aku pernah melihat wajah lain, tapi… aku selalu beranggapan bahwa wajahkulah yang terseksi."

Dan ya. Kyuhyun memiliki kadar kenarsisan yang tinggi, tapi Sungmin malah menyukainya. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan berciuman lagi, menjelajahi bibir satu sama lain semakin dalam. Sungmin tidak dapat menolak Kyuhyun karena tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia menikmatinya juga.

Kemudian ciuman itu membawa mereka ke adegan yang lebih panas di ranjang.

.

- KyuMin –

.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lebih dekat dengannya setelah aktivitas 'panas' mereka.

Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Hm?" Ia menjawab panggilan Sungmin sambil melihat ke langit-langit, lengannya memeluk Sungmin, dan tangannya mengelus-elus rambut halusnya.

"Kita akan selalu seperti 'kan?"

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan nakalnya. "Bercinta? Tentu saja!"

"Bukan itu…" Sungmin tampak serius dan sedikit was was saat ini. "Maksudku.. kita akan selalu bersama bukan? Ki-kita akan selalu bersama seperti ini."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa Sungmin hyung akan menjadi semanja ini… padahal sebelumnya kau 'kan membenciku." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Dulu aku memang membencimu… siapa suruh kau begitu tampan dan mempesona? Selain itu kehadiranmu juga begitu 'menakutkan'."

"Jadi kau membenciku karena kau tidak bisa menolakku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghembuskan napasnya. "Hmm, aku memang cukup menakutkan… maaf soal itu." Ia melihat Sungmin yang tiba tiba tersenyum karena tingkahnya.

"Aku membencimu karena aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau selalu menarik perhatianku walau kau tidak melakukan apapun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar… "Jadi kau menyukaiku tapi tidak mau menyatakannya padaku? Aigoo, Hyung.. kau sungguh manis sekali." Ia mencubit pipi Sungmin seraya berbisik. "Aku selalu tahu kau menyukaiku. Dan aku selalu menyukai caramu menyukaiku, Minnie-ah.. Kau akan selalu menjadi orang yang selalu ingin aku sukai.. jadi, berhentilah menghawatirkan hal-hal seperti itu."

Sungmin tersenyum lega.

"Jangan pernah berfikir aku akan mengubah soal hatiku. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu, karena itu tidaklah mungkin. Jangan mendengar apa yang orang orang katakan.. kita memiliki banyak teman yang mendukung kita. Yang terpenting adalah yakinlah bahwa kau selalu memilikiku.. aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain atau bahkan diriku sendiri untuk melukaimu."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jika ini mimipi, maka ini akan menjadi mimpi dimana aku tidak ingin terbangun." Katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Lee Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ternsenyum hambar padahal sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis. "Yah, Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau begitu manis bahkan saat kau menangis? Berhenti membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kita tidak akan beranjak bangun dari ranjang ini jika kau terus terusan menunjukkan wajah manismu. Karena kupastikan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri seperti apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam!"

Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh arti dan Sungmin balas menatapnya. Tubuh merekapun tidak dapat berbohong seperti layaknya perasaan mereka. Dan… dapat dipastikan apa yang terjadi sepersekian detik selanjutnya.

Hari-hari akan menjadi penuh cinta selama ia bersama Kyuhyun.. tetapi tidak setiap harinya. Mereka mempunyai kehidupan di luar 'surga kecil' mereka, dan mau tidak mau mereka harus menerimanya.

.

- Kyumin –

.

Saat ini Sungmin sibuk bekerja di perusahaan Kyuhyun. Mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena aturan no 1 perusahaan adalah tidak dibolehkan mempunyai 'hubungan' dengan sesama pekerja perusahaan. Kyuhyun merupakan anak dari CEO perusahaan ini, maka dari itu ia harus mematuhi semua aturan dengan baik. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara atau bahkan memandang satu sama lain selama mereka masih ada di lingkungan perusahaan. Bahkan mereka menghindari untuk bertemu pada saat istiharat makan siang.

Mereka hanya akan bertemu nantinya…di 'surga kecil' mereka.

Ini bukan karena keluarga Kyuhyun melarang hubungan mereka, tetapi ini soal keprofesionalan masing-masing. Selain itu, ayah Kyuhyun mendukung hubungan mereka selama Kyuhyun mau menjalankan perusaahaan keluarga mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yah, meskipun Sungmin seorang pria.

Pada malam tahun baru, Sungmin masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Kini gedung perusahaan sudah sepi dan seluruh karyawan telah pulang.

Dia sempat berfikir mengapa orang –orang ingin cepat pulang ke rumah?, "Kenapa mereka seperti terburu-buru sekali untuk pulang?" pikirnya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengetik suatu dokumen. Tiba tiba seluruh lampu ruangan mati. Kemudian ia berdiri untuk menyalakan lampunya dan kembali ke mejanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ketika ia kembali, ia terkejut melihat sup rumput laut di meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Katakanlah aku memiliki _stalker_…. Tetapi kenapa sup rumput laut?" Ia kembali tersenyum, sesungguhnya ia tahu betul siapa _stalker_-nya. Handphonenya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk, ia pun mengangkatnya. Yang pertama terdengar adalah suara terindah favoritnya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun~ selamat ulang tahun~ selamat ulang tahun Sungmin ah~ selamat ulang tahun." Suara ini membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Tentu saja, suara milik Kyuhyun.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kyuhyun melambaikan handphonenya di depannya, dan menunjukkan senyum cerahnya.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang. Mengapa masih disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ini malam tahun baru, Sungmin-sshi… Bagaimana bisa karyawan tersayangku masih ada disini? Kau tidak lupa mengecek kalendermu kan?

Sungmin tersenyum atas kekonyolannya sendiri. "Kau selalu saja seperti itu…" Kata Kyuhyun berpura pura kesal. "Apakah setiap saat aku harus mengingatkan hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ini malam tahun baru. Bahkan tak sempat terpikir mengapa orang-orang ingin pulang cepat." Kata Sungmin sambil mengambil sup rumput lautnya. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam, kemudian menggoyangkan mangkuk supnya. "Terimakasih untuk ini." Ia pun meminumnya.

"Ayo kita pergi.. Kita harus merayakan ulang tahunmu." Kata Kyuhyun tidak sabar. Ia mendorong Sungmin, dan membawakan tas Sungmin di punggungnya.

Kyuhyun memegang erat tangannya sampai ke lift. Ia menekan tombol basement dimana mobilnya terparkir. Kemudian mereka pulang ke rumah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membeli kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan warna pink hampir diseluruh permukaannya. Ia tahu kekasihnya sangat tergila-gila dengan warna pink dan hal-hal yang berbau manis.

Kyuhyun menyalakan lilin dan.. "Minnie-ah.. buatlah permintaan."

Sungmin menutup matanya dan mengucapkan harapannya di dalam hati. 'Semoga aku bisa selalu bersama Cho Kyuhyun selamanya, selama hidupku."

Sungmin membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Mereka meniup lilin bersama-sama. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, "Minnie-ah." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati.

Ketika Sungmin membuka kotak itu, ia bingung dan bertanya tanya mengapa kotak itu kosong. Dia menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan untukmu, jadi…."

Kyuhyun memegang dadanya, bertindak seolah olah ia mengambil hatinya dan kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam kotak itu. "Ambilah hatiku ini. Kau selalu dapat memilikinya."

Sungmin terkekeh dan memutar matanya malas. "Yah, Cho Kyuhyun. Dulu kau begitu kharismatik dan dingin… tapi mengapa sekarang kau begitu romantis dan pandai sekali menggombal? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Katakanlah aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang seharusnya membenciku tetapi nyatanya malah memujaku." Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika ia mendengar kata 'memuja' dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang memujamu?!" Tanya Sungmin penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya… "Sungmin-ah, tidak ada yang memujaku sampai seperti itu seperti apa yang kau lakukan."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin _blushing_. Sungmin menaruh kotak hati itu dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak menginginkan hatiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak…" Kemudian ia menirukan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi. Bertindak seolah-olah mengambil hatinya dari dadanya, dan menaruhnya di kotak tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin agar hati kita selalu bersama."

"Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama." Kata Kyuhyun, menarik Sungmin lebih dekat dengannya untuk sekedar memberikannya sebuah ciuman ringan. "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Selamat tahun baru."

"Berhentilah melupakan hari ulang tahunmu." Kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

"Aku mempunyai kau yang akan selalu mengingatkanku."

"Aku pastikan itu. Aku bisa saja melupakan segala hal, tapi tidak dengan hari ini." Kata Kyuhyun.

Tahun demi tahun telah terlewati, dan siapa yang mengira bahwa mereka akan selalu menjalaninya bersama? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan selalu menjadi pasangan yang sejati. Mereka berharap di tahun yang akan datang mereka selalu dapat saling memandang, selalu saling tersenyum, selalu berpegangan tangan, dan selalu penuh dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangat….. selalu bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

JREEEENG! jadi inilah chapter 2 nya~

Gimana? Sweet banget kan kekeke T.T

Saya mau curhat sebentar, saya sempat galau nih gara gara kemaren di twitter banyak yang bahasin soal 'bracelet' nya JinHa, lawan main Sungmin di Summer Snow. 'bracelet' nya bertuliskan JH (love) SM. Tapi pas dipikir pikir lagi kan SM nggak cuma SungMin, bisa aja….. Soo Man -_-

However, 'It's only a bracelet.' hehehe

Terimakasih banget buat yang udah review dan kasih saran juga. Maaf nggak bisa nyebutin satu persatu *ketauan kalo males*

Buat yang udah pernah baca versi aslinya di AFF, maaf saya nggak bisa nulis seindah dan sekeren anghelsalupa, tapi saya nyoba usahain yang terbaik. amin

Khusus buat Dita _sunbaenim_, kisseu back~ :*

Mind to review again? n_n


	4. Chapter 3

FORGOT TO REMEMBER

Author : anghelsalupa

Translated by : kyukyuminmin (Vi)

Main Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Other Casts : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rate : T

Warning: YAOI, typo(s)

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun is Sungmin's. and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's. You can't deny the undeniable things xD

* * *

.

Chapter 3

.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun membawa sebuah kotak panjang.

"Keyboard." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Kau suka bermain keyboard 'kan? Aku pernah melihatmu memainkannya dua kali pada saat acara kampus sebelumnya."

Sungmin mengangguk "Ya." Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum. "Kau sangat menyukai musik dan aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Hm…"

"Kau tahu jika aku bukan penerus perusahaan ayahku, aku akan menjadi penyanyi di sebuah band atau melakukan solo. Atau mungkin aku bisa berduet dengan kekasih tercintaku yang akan memainkan dan menulis lagu denganku dan menyanyikannya bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar… "Baiklah. Selama kau menyanyi lebih banyak dariku. Selain itu, aku lebih suka menulis lagu dibanding menyanyikannya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia menaruh kotak panjang berisi keyboard itu dan kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat. "Aku tahu kau selalu berusaha mengalah padaku…" Ia menatap kebawah dengan pandangan sedih. "Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tertarik dengan musik."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kita berdua bahkan tahu suaramulah yang terbaik. Jangan khawatir.. Keyboard ini aman bersamaku."

Kyuhyun membuka kotak panjang itu dan menaruhnya di pojokkan ruang tamu Sungmin. "Maaf aku harus menyimpannya disini. Ini pasti akan memakan banyak tempat di apartemenmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, selama kau sering memainkannya. Sebagian tempat di apartemen ini sudah menjadi milikmu. Selain itu, aku bisa memainkannya selama kau tidak disini. Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik."

"Terimakasih Minnie-ah."

Pengaturan apartemen Sungmin -dan Kyuhyun- bisa dikatakan cukup sederhana. Sungmin yang memiliki apartemen tersebut, dan Kyuhyun yang selalu datang untuk berkunjung. Tetapi mengapa Sungmin mengatakan bahwa sebagian dari tempat ini sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun? Karena Kyuhyun memiliki kunci duplikat apartemen darinya. Kyuhyun dapat datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya.

Terkadang, Kyuhyun datang memberikan kejutan yang tak diduga Sungmin sebelumnya. Ia sangat suka memberikan Sungmin sebuah kejutan, seperti datang ke apartemen pada tengah malam dan memeluknya disaat Sungmin sedang menyelami alam mimpinya. Dan terkadang Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sisi nakalnya, misalnya saja Ia datang dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Sungmin yang sedang mandi. -_-

Keduanya menaruh kunci duplikatnya bersama dengan kalung separuh hati yang diberikan Kyuhyun saat anniversary pertama mereka. Mereka menempatkannya bersamaan dengan kalung itu agar tidak kehilangan keduanya, mengingat betapa pentingnya kedua benda itu.  
.

-kyumin-

.

Seminggu kemudian, Sungmin sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan Kyuhyun masih terlelap. Ia tersenyum membaca secarik kertas di tangannya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat punggung kekasihnya. Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna, Ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Apa itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum bangga. "Aku menulis lagu… tentang jika suatu saat kau akan melupakanku."

"Hmm ya… seperti aku bisa saja."" Senyumnya perlahan menghilang saat Ia membaca lagu yang ditulis Sungmin.

_"Only the shattered piece of memory is pierced in me._

_Deep in my heart, in a place deep in my heart." (*)_

"Hey kenapa kau menulis lagu sedih seperti ini? Ini terlihat seperti aku akan pergi jauh saja."

"Karena aku menyukai suaramu saat menyanyikan lagu ballad, terutama lagu sedih. Nyanyikan lagu ini untukku, oke?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Peringatan untukmu Lee Sungmin sshi… Jika aku kehilangan atau melupakan segalanya, aku selalu mempunyai kunci untuk mengembalikan semua ingatanku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang kunci yang ia kalungkan di lehernya.

"Kau hanya perlu menyanyikan lagu ini untukku." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Siapa yang bisa menolak senyuman malaikat itu? Mata berbinar dan gigi kelinci tergabung menjadi satu dalam wajah sempurna seorang Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatapnya intens. Wajah itu, wajah yang tidak pernah gagal dan juga tidak pernah bisa ditolaknya. Ia pun mengangguk. Sungmin bertepuk tangan merasa senang karena kemenangan kecilnya.

Sungmin menyiapkan mp3 nya untuk merekam suara Kyuhyun. Ia duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis di hadapan keyboard. "Sungmin-ah.. Kau belum menyelesaikan lagu ini 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, agak sulit untuk menambahkan lirik yang sedih."

"Karena kau keras kepala. Siapa suruh kau menulis lagu sedih seperti itu?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikannya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin bersemangat. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan memulai merekam suaranya.

Agak melelahkan memang. Sungmin terkadang menjadi seorang perfeksionis walaupun itu hanya berkaitan dengan lirik yang belum selesai. Dia selalu ingin apapun menjadi sempurna di matanya.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak dapat berbuat lebih jauh. Toh kekasih manisnya itu merupakan satu – satunya orang yang mendukungnya dengan kecintaanya terhadap musik. Dan itu hanya satu dari berjuta alasan mengapa Cho Kyuhyun mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

-kyumin-

.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun menelpon Sungmin disaat masih berada di jam kerja.

"Yah, kenapa kau menelponku disaat seperti ini? Kau tahu ini masih jam kerja!" Bisik Sungmin agar tidak terdengar karyawan lain. Ia mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh diseberang sana. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tahu ini berbahaya bagi mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita pergi kencan malam ini, aku akan menunggumu. Oke?"

"Apa-" Sungmin melihat handphonenya dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya lagi. "Halo? Yah!" Ia melihat handphonenya lagi. "Yah!" Telepon terputus. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas dan memulai pekerjaannya lagi.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke tempat yang tidak biasa. Tempat yang agak dingin dan sepi dimana lampu pencahayaan dari seluruh penjuru kota membuat Sungmin terpesona. Matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan indah itu. "Woah…"

Mereka seperti ada di bawah bintang bintang dan di atas dunia. Karena gemerlapnya pencahayaan dari gedung dan rumah rumah di bawah mereka seperti berpendar cerah terutama pada malam hari. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Ia tahu Sungmin akan menyukainya. Dan ini adalah salah satu hal dari banyak hal yang ia lakukan untuk membuat Sungmin senang.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, walaupun Ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya.. ini kelihatan seperti kita berada di dunia lain. Sangat indah." Ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Terima Kasih."

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin erat. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah mobilnya.

"Nah, aku membawa sebuah selimut kecil dan sebotol Soju."

Keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan, menghangatkan diri mereka dengan alcohol dan pelukan dari satu sama lain.

Malam ini sungguh indah… dan terlalu manis untuk di akhiri.

Ketika fajar hampir menjelang, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya agar mereka cepat sampai sebelum fajar menampakkan dirinya. Tetapi pada saat ia melihat Sungmin terlelap dengan damainya, Ia memutuskan untuk memperlambat laju mobilnya. Ia pun mencoba menginjak rem kakinya, tapi entah mengapa mobilnya tidak berangsur melambat.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup cepat. Ia telah berkali kali mencoba menginjak rem kaki mobilnya tapi tetap tidak mau berhenti, bahkan tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Sungmin membuka matanya, tersenyum melihat kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, pelan pelan saja. Ini kan hari sabtu. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Y-Ya…" Kata Kyuhyun.

Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Ia kemudian melihat Sungmin, ada rasa khawatir jika mereka akan mengalami kecelakaan. Ia memegang rem tangannya erat.

"Minnie-ah..."

"Hmm?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyumnya.. Tapi senyum itu perlahan menghilang saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun begitu tegang.

'Ini seperti bukan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun tidak pernah setegang ini. Mengapa Kyuhyun menjadi gemetaran? Mengapa keringatnya bercucuran deras di dahinya? Dan mengapa Ia melihatku seperti itu?' Batin sungmin. Ia menelan ludahnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menutup matanya dan terus memanjatkan doa dalam hatinya… Mereka akan baik-baik saja.. Ya, semuanya akan baik baik saja…

"Minnie-ah..." Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya.

'Cho Kyuhyun ini bukan saatnya untuk tersenyum. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, berhenti tersenyum seolah olah seperti akan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' ' berbagai pikiran Sungmin terus bergejolak di kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Kyuhyun saat ia memeluk dan melindungi Sungmin. Mobil Kyuhyun melaju dengan cepat hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

"Tidak!" Teriak Sungmin. Badan Kyuhyun menabrak bagian depan mobil dan mungkin akan membawa dampak buruk baginya. Iamelindungi Sungmin dan mendorongnya kearah jendela mobil.

.

-kyumin-

.

Sungmin terbangun, nafasnya terengah. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Mimpi buruknya terlalu menakutkan untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Ia berharap tidak memimpikan mimpi buruk itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun, walau dalam mimpi sekalipun. Air matanya jatuh, nafasnya masih terengah. Ia menutup matanya dan menyibak rambut depannya dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran.

Akhirnya Ia menyadari bahwa ada sebuah infus di tangannya dan ia juga memakai baju putih. Ia melihat kesekitarnya dan akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia sedang di rumah sakit.

"Hyung.. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Kata Donghae beranjak berdiri menghampiri Sungmin dan memegang tangannya.

"Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Sungmin, berharap mendengar jawaban yang tidak berkaitan dengan mimpi buruknya.

"Ka-Kau kecelakaan tadi malam. Kau tidak ingat apapun?"

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Bahkan Ia tak sempat memandang keluar jendela saat itu. Sungmin mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Ia ingat Kyuhyun berkata 'Aku Mencintaimu', dan kemudian memeluknya, tiba tiba mobil yang mereka tumpangi berlaju lebih cepat dan akhirnya terhenti karena menabrak sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pohon besar. Mungkin menyebabkan kerusakan parah pada bagian depan mobil. Kepalanya membentur jendela karena kerasnya tabrakan itu. Untunglah sabuk pengamannya masih terpasang dan Ia tidak membentur dashboard. Kyuhyun pun memeluknya, melindunginya dan-

Dimana Kyuhyun?

Sungmin melihat kesekitarnya dan tiba-tiba panik.

"Donghae-ah.. Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Donghae tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia memilih untuk tidak menatap mata hyungnya.

"Yah.. Lee Donghae!" Ia berteriak dengan suara seraknya. "Dimana Kyuhyun? Dimana dia?"

"Dia… Kyuhyun…"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya. Perlahan air mata meleleh turun ke pipinya.. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nah. Chapter 3 is up!

Mau curhat lagi ah. Saya lagi hepi banget banget banget gegara banyak KyuMin moment di airport sama Beijing. Apalagi pas Kyu ketangkep kamera lagi mijitin Min. Juga pas Min godain Kyu di panggung... Ahh~ sweetest scene ever…. I love you KyuMin… /nangis bahagia/ hehe

Oh ya, lirik yang saya kasih tanda (*) itu translate dari lirik My Love, My Kiss, My Heart. Disarankan baca chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu itu. Kekeke

Dan… Terimakasih banyak yang udah review~ /cium readers satu satu/

Mind to review again? n_n


	5. Chapter 4

FORGOT TO REMEMBER

Author : anghelsalupa (she already gave me a permission to trans her fic)

Main Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Other Casts : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rate : T

Warning: YAOI, typo(s)

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun is Sungmin's. and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's. You can't deny the undeniable things xD

* * *

.

Chapter 4

.

Sungmin tergesa gesa melepas infusnya dan berlari kearah pintu terakhir koridor. Kepalanya masih sedikit berkunang-kunang dan kondisi tubuhnya belum benar-benar membaik, tapi Ia tidak peduli. Kondisi Kyuhyunnya pasti bahkan lebih buruk darinya.

Tak sengaja Ia melihat Ayah Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Ia pun memperlambat langkahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ayah Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berdiri di pojok koridor kemudian menghampirinya. Sesungguhnya Ayah Kyuhyun memang tidak menolak hubungan anaknya dengan Sungmin. Tapi bukan berarti juga Ia mendukung hubungan mereka. Dan Ia adalah orang berpendidikan yang tidak cukup kekanakkan untuk menyuruh Sungmin menjauh dari kehidupan anaknya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Ia melihat di kepala Sungmin terdapat perban yang membungkus lukanya, juga darah yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di bagian lengan dan kakinya.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Ayah Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlalu takut untuk menatap mata Ayah dari kekasihnya. Ia terus memandang kebawah, seakan fokus terhadap lantai-lanyai yang berjejer rapi. Ia mengangguk kecil. Perlahan Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ayah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang pintu disebelah mereka.

"Dia.. Dia masih koma." Kata Ayah Kyuhyun singkat.

Bibir Sungmin sedikit terbuka, kaget mendengar apa yang Ayah Kyuhyun katakan. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dari pintu, Kyuhyunnya terbaring di tempat tidur, terlihat seperti mayat hidup dengan berbagai peralatan medis ditubuhnya. Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca. Ini semua salahnya. Ya, Ia begitu menyalahkan dirinya atas semua ini.

"Sungmin sshi…" Panggil Ayah Kyuhyun halus.

"A-apakah anda akan menyalahkan saya?" Tanya Sungmin hati hati. Menurut Sungmin akan lebih baik jika Ayah kekasihnya itu menyalahkan dirinya setelah mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, ini karena Kyuhyun melindunginya pada saat itu.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan sebuah kecelakaan terjadi… Tapi…" Pandangan Sungmin mengarah kebawah lagi. "Aku sedikit menyalahkanmu karena telah membuat anakku begitu mencintaimu , sehingga Ia harus melakukan semua ini."

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya mendengar ucapan Ayah Kyuhyun. Memang benar, tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, tapi.. Mengapa Ia tidak menghentikan Kyuhyun pada saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dan melindunginya? Ia memandang pintu kamar Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

Ayah Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Kemudian Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebelum membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Ia melangkah perlahan menuju tempat tidur dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Bangunlah.." Tangannya gemetaran, tidak ada repson apapun dari Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku takut. Bangunlah dan peluk aku. Katakan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Air mata Sungmin terjun bebas membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Mengapa, dari semua orang yang ada di dunia, mengapa harus Kyuhyun?

Ia tahu kecelakaan bisa terjadi kepada semua orang, dan bisa juga terjadi kepada dirinya sendiri.. Tapi mengapa harus terjadi pada kekasihnya? Kepada orang yang membuat dirinya merasa ketergantungan. Sungmin merasa sendirian walaupun kini Kyuhyun ada di hadapannya, Ia merasa kesepian karena tidak merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun disisinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Cepatlah sadar. Katakan padaku semuanya baik-baik saja." Ia meremas tangan Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia menutup mulutnya, tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisannya.

Dalam ruangan Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang melihat air mata Kyuhyun jatuh perlahan setelah Sungmin pergi.

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak Kyuhyun koma. Belum ada tanda tanda bahwa Ia menunjukkan kemajuan, bahkan tidak menunjukkan sedikit pergerakan kecil dari tubuhnya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sungmin kembali menjenguk Kyuhyun beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia berjanji akan sesering mungkin menjenguk Kyuhyun, mengecek keadaanya, dan memastikan Ia berada di sampingnya disaat Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun memang masih koma, tetapi keadaanya berangsur membaik, luka dalamnya juga sembuh dengan cepat. Mereka –orang terdekat Kyuhyun- hanya bisa berharap Ia cepat bangun dari komanya.

Ini akan menjadi bulan terpanjang dalam tahun ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku sendirian di apartemen sekarang… Kau harus cepat bangun dan ayo kita memainkan keyboard bersama lagi. Aku merindukan suara indahmu ketika menyanyi. Selain itu, kau telah berjanji akan membantuku menyelesaikan laguku, kau ingat?"

Ia menatap jari jari Kyuhyun yang ramping. "Hei. Aku tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan jarimu, ini terlihat lentik. Kau seharusnya belajar memainkan gitar. Aku akan mengajarimu suatu hari nanti." Kata Sungmin panjang. Ia tersenyum dan bibirnya bergetar karena menahan tangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Sungmin. "Kau memang pria bodoh.. Kau selalu saja menjahiliku. Ini.. Ini mungkin adalah kejahilan terburuk yang pernah kau lakukan." Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Saat kau terbangun nanti, aku tidak akan segan untuk memukulmu. Ingat baik-baik!"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. Sebelum Ia melangkah lebih jauh, Ia berhenti menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tergolek belum tersadar dari komanya. Ia mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Rambutmu sudah semakin panjang, kau juga seharusnya sudah bercukur." Sungmin masih mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun, dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kita berdua seperti '_prince charming'_ dalam dongeng 'kan? Ini terlihat seperti kau adalah seekor katak tidur yang menunggu ciuman dari sang pangeran tampan.. Pangeran Kyuhyun, cepatlah bangun. Aku menunggumu."

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sungmin beranjak berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Seorang perawat bertubuh mungil memasuki kamar Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin menutup pintu. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tolong rawat dia baik-baik." Kata Sungmin. Perawat itupun membalas senyuman Sungmin dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian memasuki ruangan, mendekati, dan mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat.

"Apa yang orang-orang katakan memang benar. Pria ini begitu tampan." Katanya sambil terus mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. "Tidak heran banyak orang yang berharap kau segera sadar." Perawat mungil itu kemudian menulis perkembangan harian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat wajah sang perawat begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Si perawat mungil sangat panik. Ia berdiri, membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf…" Ada sedikit rasa takut jika ia menganggu ketenangan sang pasien.

"Yah.." Kyuhyun akhirnya mulai menegeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit serak. "Siapa kau?"

"S-saya perawat baru disini, Tuan. Kim Ryeowook." Ia membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, memadang kebawah dan menatapnya lagi.

"Lalu.. Siapa aku?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut. Saat melihat ke sekeliling, Ia merasa pusing. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Ia bertanya-tanya adalah, mengapa hanya wajah sang perawat mungil yang terlihat jelas dimatanya?

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menutup matanya, dan tertidur. "S-siapa aku?" Dan Kyuhyun kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"Oh Tuhan, akhirnya Ia sadar! Tapi.. Ia terbaring kembali.."

Dokter pun akhirnya turun tangan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Organ dalam tubuhnya jauh lebih stabil saat ini, artinya Ia telah benar-benar bangun dari komanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya terlalu lelah, dan itu membuatnya tertidur kembali.

Ayah Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun, mengelus tangan anaknya dengan lembut. "Kyuhyun-ah…" Panggilnya. "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie, dia sudah sadar. Kemarilah…" Kata Ayah Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Ya, menelpon Sungmin. Sungmin pun segera membereskan pekerjaannya dan sesegera mungkin pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum lebar. Setelah satu bulan lamanya tertidur, akhirnya Kyuhyunnya terbangun.

Sungmin sangat gembira, walaupun Ia harus bersikap wajar dan penuh kesopanan di depan ayah Kyuhyun, Ia harus tenang. Meskipun sesungguhnya Ia ingin berlari, memeluk dan mencium Kyuhyun, Ia harus tetap tenang.

Sesampainya, Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan senyum cerahnya. Tapi senyumnya perlahan menghilang saat Ia tidak merasakan suasana bahagia di dalamnya.

"…Dan siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh kesombongan.

"Eh?" Sungmin cukup kaget menangkap nada bicara kekasihnya yang penuh kesombongan. Dan mengapa Ia menatapnya seakan Ia tak mengetahui Sungmin?

Kyuhyun memandangi orang orang disekelilingnya; Ayahnya, Dokter, perawat bertubuh mungil dan Sungmin. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, Ia sangat benci mengakuinya, tapi…. Ia merasakan keanehan pada dirinya. Selain itu, Ia merasa otaknya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Kyuhun. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sungmin. Kemudian kembali memandangi orang yang 'asing' menurutnya.

"Dan lebih tepatnya... Siapa aku?"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan semuanya, bahkan namanya sendiri? Apa karena kecelakaan itu? Ia menutup matanya, '_Ini hanya trik_' batinnya. Kyuhyun memang suka mengerjainya. Tak ayal Ia mendapat julukan Evil Kyu atau Evil Magnae.

"Namamu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ayahmu." Kata Ayah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berfikir.

"Jadi Kyuhyun.. namaku?" Ia memandangi orang orang disekelilingnya lagi. "Aku tahu siapa kau.. Kau dokter kan?" Kemudian beralih ke perawat berbadan mungil. "Kau tadi telah memberi tahu namamu. Kim Ryeowook, perawatku." Dan terakhir pada sungmin. "Dan Kau.. siapa kau?"

"A-Aku…"

'_Sungmin-mu_.' Jawab sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Aku t-temanmu."

"Mengapa aku disini? Mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun? Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Cara bicara Kyuhyun sangat berbeda, berbanding terbalik dengan pada saat Ia sedang merayu Sungmin. Begitu dingin, angkuh, dan kasar. Dulu Kyuhyun sangatlah gentle. Berbicara dengan lembut, dan melihat Sungmin seolah hanya Sungmin yang ada pandangan matanya. Dan kini? Orang di hadapannya seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kenal. Sikap angkuhnya menutupi segalanya dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kecintaanya pada Sungmin.

"Kau kecelakaan." Jawab Ayah Kyuhyun ringkas. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat segalanya, tapi kepalanya seolah tidak mendukungnya untuk berfikir. Begitu sakit.

"Ja-jangan memaksakan dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya." Kata Sungmin dengan penuh kekhawatiran dalam tiap nada bicaranya.

"Yah.." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin risih. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya lupa ingatan dan bahkan lupa namamu sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Pergi dari sini."

Itu adalah kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah Ia dengar semenjak menjalani hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Kata yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Ia segera melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan mengambil nafasnya dalam dalam…

Tiba-tiba beberapa memori melintas di kepalanya. Ia kembali mengingat saat Kyuhyun dan dirinya berada di tempat tidur saat itu…

'_jika ini sebuah mimpi, maka ini akan menjadi mimpi dimana aku tidak ingin terbangun..'_ Ia ingat pernah mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dan lagi lagi air matanya terjatuh.. "Ini hanya mimpi.. Ya, semua ini pasti hanya mimpi.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HEHEHE, inilah chapter 4 nya :D

Terimakasih buat yang udah ngikutin ceritanya, yang kasih saran, dan juga yang udah review. Saya jadi terharu T.T *oke, lebay*

Oh ya, kemaren ada yang nanya, saya udah ijin atau belum ke author aslinya. Jawabannya kan udah ada di chapter 1. hehehe

Saya udah ijin baik baik sama author aslinya, anghelsalupa. Dia udah mengijinkan, dan juga udah mengetahui saya mau translate FF ini :)

So, mind to review again? n_n


	6. Chapter 5

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang ada disaat aku terbangun." Kata Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan hangatnya. "Aku akan selalu berterimakasih padamu."

Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung, apa benar Ia orang yang membangunkan Kyuhyun?

Dan juga, jujur saja Ia merasakan suatu perasaan berbeda saat melihat Kyuhyun. Singkatnya, Ryeowook merasa terpesona dan merasakan perasaan yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan kepada pasien di hadapannya ini.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Siang dan malam, Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan tentang masa lalunya. Sayangnya Ia selalu gagal. Apa yang Ia lihat hanya lubang hitam tanpa pencahayaan. Jujur saja Ia begitu membencinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saya, Dok? Mengapa saya tidak bisa mengingat apapun?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Dokter.

"Anda menderita amnesia. Hilang ingatan."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia sangat ingin membanting apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ada beberapa syaraf di otak anda yang rusak karena kecelakaan yang menimpa anda kala itu. Saat ini, syaraf-syaraf tersebut sedang dalam tahap penyembuhan. Hal ini memungkinkan anda tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Kyuhyun sshi. Semakin anda memaksa otak anda untuk mengingat segalanya, maka ini semua akan menjadi lebih sulit. Beberapa ingatan mungkin akan anda ingat dalam waktu dekat atau kelak, dan beberapa mungkin menghilang. Ketika syaraf-syaraf anda telah pulih, otak anda juga akan berfungsi lebih baik sebagaimana mestinya. Dan semoga ingatan-ingatan anda segera kembali.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan saya pada saat kecelakaan, Dok?"

"Kyuhyun sshi, informasi yang kami terima tidaklah banyak. Akan lebih baik jika anda menanyakan langsung pada orang yang sering menjenguk anda. Saya yakin mereka akan membantu anda."

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Sangat menjengkelkan harus merasakan hal seperti ini, sangat menjengkelkan untuk memikirkan mengapa Ia bisa mengalami kecelakaan.

Ketukkan pelan dari pintu tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Kyuhyun di hari yang menurutnya begitu membosankan ini. Oh, Itu Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka pintu dan mengintip sebentar, mengecek Kyuhyun sudah terbangun atau masih tertidur. Ia melihat Kyuhyun menatap kearahnya. Dengan segera Ia masuk ke ruangan.

"Aku membawakan buah Kiwi untukmu…" Kata Sungmin mengangkat bungkusan yang penuh dengan buah Kiwi kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dan tidak menunjukkkan reaksi apapun, hanya menyilangkan tangan ke dadanya.

"Jika kau tidak mengingatnya, maka akan kuberi tahu. Kiwi adalah buah kesukaanmu." Sungmin duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur. Ia membuka bungkusan Kiwi itu dan mengupas beberapa untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku mengalami kecelakaan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menghentikan kupasannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. Ada rasa penasaran yang berlebih dari sorot mata Kyuhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ragu. Haruskah ia memberitahu Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya sembuh, dan kini Kyuhyun kembali dengan sosok yang berbeda. Sosok yang membuat Sungmin selalu cemas dan takut. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan menyukainya bila mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau mengetahuinya 'kan? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku. Aku tahu kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Perlahan pandangannya beralih ke Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang menyetir di malam hari, dan ketika kau mencoba untuk memelankan laju mobilmu…."

"Kau bersama denganku pada saat itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa ketakutan, Ia merasa akan kehilangan Kyuhyun dalam beberapa detik saja jika Ia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Mencoba menenangkan diri dan berfikir positif.

Seberapapun Sungmin terperangkap pada ketakutannya sendiri, Ia harus mengatakannya. Mungkin saja ini semua akan membantu Kyuhyun bukan?

Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirknya, tanda meremehkan Sungmin. Perlahan tangannya mengepal karena Sungmin tak kunjung melanjutkan jawabannya. Kyuhyun pun menyuruhnya untuk segera melanjutkan jawabannya. Bagaimanapun rasa penasaran Kyuhyun sudah terlalu dalam.

"Rem mobilmu blong dan tiba-tiba.. Kau…" Mata Sungmin menerawang, mengingat apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Rasa takut kembali menghantuinya. "Kau memelukku, dan…"

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Sungmin melihat mata Kyuhyun yang menggelap. Seolah-olah tidak percaya terhadap apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"Jadi itu artinya… Aku mengorbankan nyawaku untukmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh dengan sarkasme yang tentu saja sangat menusuk hati Sungmin. Ia memandang Sungmin remeh.

"Mengapa aku mengorbankan nyawaku untuk orang sepertimu? Yah, siapa kau? Aku bahkan tidak merasa kita pernah dekat sebelumnya."

Sungmin menutup matanya, terlalu menyakitkan untuk mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Hei, bagaimanapun Sungmin itu kekasih Kyuhyun bukan? Dimana Kyuhyun yang Ia kenal? Ini seolah membuat semua sisi baik Kyuhyun tertutup oleh sikap arogannya.

Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun yang mencintainya begitu dalam, bukan apa yang Ia lihat saat ini. Bukan Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata pedas dan tatapan menghinanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan pernah sudi melakukan hal semacam itu kepada orang yang aku tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya. Aku-"

"Aku kekasihmu." Potong Sungmin cepat. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terlalu menyakitkan, bahkan setiap huruf yang Kyuhyun lontarkan begitu menusuknya.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya dan memandangi Sungmin. Sungmin membiarkan air matanya terjatuh dengan bebas dari matanya.

"Apa katamu? Kau siapaku?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti ingin tertawa meremehkan sekaligus marah atas pernyataan Sungmin. Ia merasa tidak mungkin baginya untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk Sungmin.

"Aku kekasihmu. Lee Sungmin…" Sungmin membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir di pipinya. Hidung bulatnya mendadak merah karena menangis. Ia terisak beberapa saat sebelum memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah… Sungminmu… Tolong cobalah untuk mengingatnya.."

Kata-kata itu lantas tidak menyentuh Kyuhyun sama sekali. Ia tidak merespon apapun dan malah melepas paksa genggaman tangan Sungmin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Jadi kaulah penyebab mengapa aku seperti ini? Aku tak dapat mengingat apapun sekarang, dan ini semua salahmu. Dan sekarang kau mengaku bahwa kau kekasihku?" Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. "Kau mengaku-ngaku kekasihku agar aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas semua ini bukan?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tangisannya bertambah kencang. Ia merasa kesulitan bernafas kini. Terlalu meyakitkan. "Kyuhyun-ah… Tolong jangan seperti ini.."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mengorbankan nyawaku demi dirimu… SungminKU?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirk andalannya. "Aku bahkan tidak menginginkanmu. Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku."

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya dan tertawa lagi. "Hei, aku juga tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk terus memberimu perhatian lebih. Oh ayolah, apa kau pengagum rahasiaku? Atau stalker?"

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun mengambil bungkusan berisi buah Kiwi yang Sungmin bawa tadi dan membuang seluruh isinya ke lantai. "Aku tidak butuh ini. Ambilah semuanya. Buang semuanya beserta dirimu. Aku tidak ingin ada sampah masuk ke dalam ruanganku!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh kepedihan di matanya. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ia tidak lagi melihat adanya cinta di mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencoba memegang tangan Kyuhyun kembali, tapi Kyuhyun buru-buru menepisnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. "Jangan pernah berani untuk menyentuhku lagi."

"Kau selalu mengatakan padaku, bahwa hanya tangankulah yang cocok dan dapat mengisi kekosongan di tanganmu. Kyuhyun-ah.. Segeralah sadar dan ingatlah aku."

"Aku tidak sudi membuang waktuku untuk mengingat orang sepertimu. Dan jika kau benar-benar kekasihku, aku juga tidak sudi membuang waktuku untuk mengingat orang yang telah membuatku lupa ingatan seperti ini.

Sungmin mengambil tempat dari bungkusan Kiwi yang Ia bawa dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak dapat lagi menahan kepedihan yang dirasakannya. Kemudian Ia berlari menuju tangga darurat sambil tetap menangis.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun memandangi tangannya. _'Kau selalu mengatakan padaku, bahwa hanya tangankulah yang cocok dan dapat mengisi kekosongan di tanganmu…'_

Kata-kata Sungmin menggema dalam benaknya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Bagaimana bisa Ia bilang tangannya cocok dengan tanganku? Aku pasti sudah gila jika aku benar-benar mengatakannya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huwaaa saya nggak sampe hati nulis chapter ini T.T /pukpuk Sungmin/

Mian kalo pendek, mian juga kalo updatenya lama. Saya abis final exam soalnya hehehe

Bulan puasa besok saya usahain bisa update cepet, syukur2 sih bisa tamatin juga ^^

.

And of course, I need your review to make this fic better :D


	7. Chapter 6

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kyuhyun mendengar ketukkan lagi dari arah pintu. Siapa itu? Ia berharap bukan Sungmin lagi. Oh, ternyata si perawat mungil yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Tuan Cho, apa yang anda rasakan?" Tanya Ryeowook, sang perawat mungil.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan berfikir. Ia tahu bahwa Ia mendengar suatu suara ketika Ia belum sadarkan diri, suara yang sangat membuatnya ingin segera bangun dari komanya. Ia mendengar suara 'Aku merindukanmu', dan kemudian Ia juga merasa seseorang telah mencium bibirnya lembut.

Seperti dalam cerita dongeng, dimana seorang pangeran tampan yang tertidur, dan menunggu sebuah ciuman agar Ia dapat terbangun. Mungkinkah perawat ini orangnya? Wajah Ryeowook sangatlah dekat dengan wajahnya disaat Ia sadar. Ya, mungkin orang itu Ryeowook. Dapat dilihat dari bibir kecil dan tipisnya, mungkin bibirnya lah yang menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang tergolong kecil. Mata Ryeowook tidak begitu bulat, hidungnya sempurna, rahangnya menonjol, mempunyai wajah manis layaknya anak kecil. Bibirnya juga terlihat mungil dan lembut… Hmm, orang itu pastilah Ryeowook. Orang yang menciumnya dan membangunkannya dari koma. Ya, Kim Ryeowook, penyelamatnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Tuan Cho, sepertinya anda bisa keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya. Perkembangan kesehatan anda begitu cepat. Ini sangat menakjubkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Ryeowook sshi.." Panggil Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook akan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terimakasih."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Ia bingung, terimakasih untuk apa?

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membangunkanku ketika aku masih koma. A-Aku berhutang budi padamu untuk penyelamatan hidupku." Kata Kyuhyun seolah dapat menjawab pertanyaan hati Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih bingung dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tapi Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Hmm, semua orang senang melihat kondisi anda yang membaik."

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengingat beberapa hal tentang masa lalunya. Kebanyakan adalah tentang keluarganya. Ia mengingat bahwa Ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, penerus dari perusahaan ayahnya. Ia menyukai game online pada saat Ia masih remaja, dan saat ini Ia menjadi seorang manager perusahaan.

Kyuhyun ingat bahwa ibunya telah meninggal dunia. Pada saat liburan, Kyuhyun dan keluarganya berlibur ke pantai. Tiba-tiba angin besar yang mengakibatkan badai datang dan membuat Ibu Kyuhyun terbawa arus laut. Kyuhyun masih berumur 8 tahun pada saat itu.

Ia juga mengingat telah dilatih oleh ayah Kyuhyun untuk bekerja di perusahaan sejak usianya masih 15 tahun. Ia menyadari memiliki IQ yang terbilang jenius, sehingga Ia dapat mengikuti akselerasi selama 2 tahun masa sekolahnya. Setelah lulus,Ia melanjutkan pendidikannya di SM university dan mempunyai banyak teman baik disana.

"Kyuhyun pulih begitu cepat. Aku senang melihatnya." Ayah Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun tertidur dengan damainya. Suatu hari nanti, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengingat segalanya, akan kembali ke pelukannya, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan kembali ketempatnya semula.

Sungmin mengelus lembut tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau akan kembali, suatu hari nanti…" Bisiknya.

Sungmin berterimakasih pada Ayah Kyuhyun yang telah mengijinkannya untuk menjenguk putranya. Walaupun pertemuan terakhir mereka tidaklah menyenangkan, Sungmin telah memaafkan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, Kyuhyunnya masih frustasi karena hal ini.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Pada hari Jum'at, teman-teman Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun memandangi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"A-Apa kau mengingatku?" Tanya Donghae. Sedikit terselip rasa cemas dalam tanyanya.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun memandangnya tajam. "Lee Donghae! Tentu saja aku mengingatmu."

"Huh?" Donghae bingung, namun tetap tersenyum canggung. Agaknya Ia agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. "Kau mengingatku ternyata…"

"Siapa yang akan melupakanmu? Kau kan telah mencuri Hyukjae ku." Canda Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjae memegang tangan Donghae erat. Sebelah tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri karena kaget. "Omo.. Kau masih mengingatnya."

"Yah!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae. "Kau _anchovy_ yang genit. Tidak usah berpura-pura kaget! Tiba-tiba saja memacari Donghae tanpa sepengetahanku… Sungguh kejam."

"Yah!" Hyukjae berteriak senang. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya dan memeluk teman-temannya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengingat mereka. Ia melihat teman-temannya satu persatu. Donghae, Hyukjae, Shindong, Leeteuk, Heechul,…

"Dimana Siwonnie?"

Tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti ruangan Kyuhyun. Teman-teman Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Kau… Kau tidak mengingatnya?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Apa? Apa dia sedang keluar negeri atau semacamnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Dan lagi, teman-temannya saling berpandangan bingung, terperangkap dalam keheningan.

"Oh ayolah, aku kan belum melihat kalian semua. Kalian tahu, aku dirawat di rumah sakit ini selama dua bulan. Aku ingin melihat semuanya berkumpul."

"Kyuhyun-ah… Ka-kau memutuskan hubungan persahabatanmu dengan Siwon dua tahun yang lalu." Kata Leeteuk.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kenapa aku melakukannya? Siwon adalah teman terbaikku."

"Pada saat itu Siwon mencoba merebut hati Sungmin. Kau sangat marah dan memutuskan untuk tidak bersahabat dengannya lagi." Kata Heechul. Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat mendengar nama Sungmin. Mendadak Ia merasa risih saat nama Sungmin kembali disebutkan.

"Sungmin… Maksudmu, Lee Sungmin? Mengapa aku dan Siwon seolah menjadi rival hanya demi orang itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apakah dia begitu berarti untukku? Sungmin adalah sumber dari masalah yang aku hadapi saat ini. Dan apa kau bilang? Aku memutuskan persahabatanku dengan Siwonnie karenanya? Hal bodoh apa lagi yang Ia lakukan padaku? Tsk, Sungmin… Aku pun masih bertanya-tanya mengapa aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya." Katanya.

Teman-temannya begitu kaget saat mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tentang Sungmin. Mereka ingat dulu Kyuhyun berubah total dari si arogan menjadi si lembut dan penyayang karena Sungmin. Mereka juga ingat betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun dimanapun Ia berada jika bersama Sungmin. Dan sekarang? Mereka bahkan tidak menemukan cinta di mata Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

"Lupakan. Aku ingin melihat Siwon. Tolong jangan bicarakan Sungmin lagi. Aku sudah muak dengannya."

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Kata Donghae. "Kau…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat Sungmin memegang erat ganggang pintu. Ia shock dan hatinya begitu tersayat. Tentu saja, Ia mendengar semua yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Sungmin Hyung!" Panggil Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sedihnya nulis chapter ini, dasar Kyuhyun jahat T.T

Oh iya, di chapter kemarin saya bilang mau berusaha namatin pas bulan puasa. Soalnya saya berniat lompatin bagian YeWook nya.. tapi pas dipikir pikir lagi, kayaknya bagian YeWooknya mau saya tulis aja. Jadi saya minta maaf kalo trans-fic ini selese habis lebaran. Maaf atas ke plin-plan-an saya :(

Terimakasih yang udah review, beberapa udah dibales di PM :D

My dear readers, I always need your reviews and comments on the review box below~ hehe


	8. Chapter 7

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

"Sungmin Hyung!" Panggil Donghae. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Masuklah…" Kata Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini, tapi entah mengapa kakinya malah melangkah maju mendekati orang-orang yang sedang membicarakannya itu. Ia merasa bermuka tebal atau tidak tahu malu karena tetap masuk dan berdiri di hadapan mereka semua setelah mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Teman-temannya mungkin saja akan menertawakan Sungmin dibelakangnya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mendengar semuanya, benar kan?" kata Kyuhyun dingin. Teman-teman Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Nah karena kau sudah mendengarnya, aku akan langsung saja menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Jadi, berhentilah mengunjungiku."

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Panggil Leeteuk, ingin menengahi dan menghentikan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang begitu menyakiti Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkannya, juga Ia tidak akan menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Tolong, menghilanglah dari kehidupanku. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mengurusi orang sepertimu. Mungkin aku memang tidak mengingat semuanya, tapi kaulah penyebab mengapa aku seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun.

Tangisan Sungmin sudah di ambang matanya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia ingin membantah ucapan Kyuhyun. Mengapa selalu Ia yang di salahkan? Bahkan Ia tak menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melindunginya pada saat itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Kata Kyuhyun masih dengan nada dinginnya. "Pergilah dari hadapanku."

"Kau masih tertidur, Cho Kyuhyun… Kumohon cepatlah bangun."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, membiarkan air matanya kembali turun ke pipinya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya karena telah menyakiti Sungmin, bahkan Ia tidak sudi untuk sekedar menengok kearah Sungmin sekalipun.

"Ini semua tidak benar." Kata Donghae yang kemudian keluar mengikuti Sungmin.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sungmin berlari kearah atap gedung rumah sakit, Ia sungguh tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Donghae melihat Sungmin berdiri di suatu pojokan di atap, menghapus air matanya paksa, dan memegang dadanya erat.

"Hyung..." Panggil Donghae.

Sungmin melihat Donghae, tangisannya bertambah deras. "Kenapa aku? Dari semua orang yang Kyuhyun ingat, kenapa harus aku?" Mata Sungmin memerah seolah menyaratkan kepedihan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya sendiri.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya keatas, berharap dapat membuatnya lebih baik. "Dia bahkan tidak bisa menerima kehadiranku. Dia menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi. Donghae-ah.. Ini begitu menyakitkan…"

Donghae menepuk dan mengelus punggung Sungmin agar membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Donghae hanya bisa melihat hyungnya menangis pedih. Ia pun akhirnya ikut menangis, tak tahu bagaimana lagi membuat Sungmin merasa lebih baik. Bagaimanapun, terlupakan oleh orang yang kita cintai adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.  
Malam harinya, Sungmin kembali ke apartemennya. Ia menyalakan lampu dan melihat kesekitar. Ia masih mencium aroma percintaan terakhir mereka dalam kamarnya. Di ranjang kecilnya yang sangat pas untuk mereka berdua, karena Kyuhyun selalu mendekapnya erat saat Ia tidur. Di ranjang kecilnya, dimana Kyuhyun selalu membangunkannya dengan ciuman khasnya. Semua kejadian itu masih sangat terasa.

Ia kemudian menidurkan badannya dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, dengan selimut berwarna biru dan pink garis-garis kesukaan Kyuhyun…

'Biru dan Pink sangat cocok… Seperti kau dan aku.' Sungmin ingat dulu Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan itu ketika mereka membelinya. Selimut ini yang menyelimuti mereka dengan kehangatan ketika tidur bersama, dan ketika mereka saling berpelukan. Namun saat ini, seolah selimut ini tidak melakukan fungsinya dengan baik, Sungmin merasa kedinginan. Karena Ia tidak dapat memakai selimut ini bersama Kyuhyun… Tidak lagi…

Lagi dan lagi, air mata Sungmin turun membasahi pipi bulatnya. Kemudian Ia bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah laci di dekat ranjangnya, Ia mengambil kotak berbentuk hati pemberian Kyuhyun saat ulang tahunnya. Dibukanya kotak itu perlahan. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras dan membasahi kotak itu.

'Ambilah hatiku ini. Kau selau dapat memilikinya.' Dan Ia juga ingat Kyuhyun pernah mengatakannya, memberikan kotak itu sebagai hadiah yang berharga menurutnya. Sungmin merasakan hati Kyuhyun selalu terdapat di kotak itu untuk dimilikinya… Tapi sekarang? Yang Ia lihat hanya sebuah kotak kosong yang basah. Kotak yag tidak berisi apapun kecuali air mata, air mata kepedihan Sungmin…

"Kyuhyun.. Tolong ingatlah aku." Doanya. Ia menutup kotak itu dan nmemeluknya hingga tertidur.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak mau memikirkan apa yang Ia perbuat belakangan ini. Ia sangat bosan saat ini, sendirian tidak ada yang menjenguknya hari ini. Ia hanya bisa menunggu dan memfokuskan matanya pada pintu ruangan. Ya, Ia menunggu sesuatu. Menunggu waktunya meminum obat. Karena pada saat itu, Ia bisa melihat perawat mungil dan imutnya. Senyum merekah di wajah tampannya saat mendengar pintu diketuk. Inilah waktunya.

"Halo Tuan Cho.." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia sangat mengagumi senyum cerah milik Ryeowook. Senyumannya lah yang menjadi matahari yang menghangatkan hatinya belakangan ini.

Selain itu, Ryeowook lah orang yang membangunkannya. Orang pertama yang Ia lihat pada saat pertama kali terbangun. Yah, bagaimanapun akan sangat menyenangkan jika pertama kali kau membuka matamu dan yang pertama kali kau lihat adalah orang yang kau sukai.

"Aku bilang aku bukan Tuan Cho. Aku Kyuhyun." Kata Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumannya.

"Hmm baiklah.. Kyuhyun sshi, ini waktunya anda meminum obat." Kata Ryeowook sambil memegang segelas air beserta obat-obatan.

Kyuhyun menolaknya hanya agar dapat melihat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Sangat menyenangkan melihat perawat mungilnya mempoutkan bibirnya, melakukan hal-hal lucu lainnya agar Kyuhyun mau meminum obatnya. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi anak kecil yang alergi untuk meminum obat pahit. Sebenarnya itu hanya akal jahil Kyuhyun, menolak obat-obatan pahit sehingga Ia bisa melihat Ryeowook membujuknya dengan berbagai tinadakan yang menurutnya imut. Walau pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan meminumnya dan membiarkan Ryeowook keluar dari ruangannya dengan senyuman cerah dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh. 'Apa ini? Sepertinya aku agak tertarik dengan orang manis semacam perawat mungil itu…' Pikirnya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sungmin masih mengunjungi Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Ia masih ingin melihat Kyuhyun dan memastikan Kyuhyun baik baik saja. Tapi mirisnya, yang bisa Ia lakukan hanya mengintip dari kaca dari pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

Pada waktu Kyuhyun tidur, pada waktu Kyuhyun bercanda dengan perawat mungilnya. Sungmin hanya dapat melihat senyum Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tersenyum pada orang asing, tapi malah sama sekali tidak menerima kehadirannya? Bagaimana bisa orang yang bukan siapa-siapa dapat begitu dekatnya berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun? Sedangkan Sungmin yang kekasihnya saja tidak bisa masuk kedalam ruangan.

Ryeowook itu bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang perawat, orang yang hanya mengecek keadaan pasien dan melaporkannya kepada dokter. Sedangkan Sungmin, yang notabene kekasihnya, orang yang selalu berada di dekatnya, merawatnya, membuatnya tersenyum, membuatnya merasa lebih baik….?

Sungmin menutup matanya… Saat ini Kyuhyun yang ada dalam ruangan itu bukan lah Kyuhyunnya.

Sungmin selalu berdiam di atap gedung rumah sakit setelah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia selalu menerawang jauh dan memikirkan apa yang bisa Ia perbuat agar Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkannya lagi. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanyalah seseorang yang terlupakan… seseorang yang dipaksa untuk menjauh dari hidup Kyuhyun.

Suatu hari pada saat Ia berdiri di atap, Ia melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu atap dan melangkah kearahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sudah dapat berjalan dengan baik. Secara fisik, Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya setelah melihat wajah Sungmin, tapi kakinya masih melangkah dan kini duduk di sebelah Sungmin, orang yang sangat tidak ingin Ia lihat. Tapi mungkin melihat wajah Sungmin lebih baik daripada Ia jenuh terus berdiam diri di ruangannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan pernah datang kesini lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk. "Bukankah aku tidak menganggumu sama sekali? Jadi kumohon jangan melarangku untuk tetap melakukannya. Mungkin kau bisa melarangku untuk tidak melihatmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa peduliku padamu."

"Apa kau benar-benar kekasihku?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Karena aku benar-benar tidak merasakan perasaan apapun padamu. Ketika aku melihat wajahmu, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah kau yang membuatku berada disini saat ini.. dan tidak menemukan alasan mengapa aku menyelamatkanmu."

Sungmin tetap memandang kebawah saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Matanya kembali berair, tapi Ia mengedipkannya agar tidak jatuh saat ini juga. Kyuhyun terkekeh sedikit dan menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kebelakang lagi." Lanjut Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya, aku cukup puas dengan apa yang bisa aku ingat sekarang." Kyuhyun terkekeh kembali. "Aku lelah memaksakan diri untuk mengingat seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di ingatanku yang telah rusak ini."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Berhentilah datang ketempat ini lagi. Aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit minggu ini, Berhentilah membuang waktumu untukku." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri memunggungi Sungmin dan melangkah pergi.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya lebih keras dan berdiri mengikuti Kyuhyun. Matanya, suaranya, hatinya melakukan usaha terbaik agar air mata bodohnya tidak menetes.

"Kau adalah orang yang membawaku melintasi lintasan 'berbahaya' ini. Kau yang memintaku agar tidak melepaskan tanganku darimu. Kau memberiku kalung separuh hati untuk menyempurnakan milikmu. Kau memberiku hatimu yang kau bilang bahwa aku bisa memilikinya seutuhnya." Kata Sungmin. Batinnya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Kau… Kau benar-benar…" Sungmin menutup matanya erat. "Kau telah melupakan semuanya."

Semilir angin dingin meniup rambut keduanya, begitupun hati Sungmin yang mendadak merasakan hatinya dingin seketika. "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan dunia ini dan seisinya selama aku bersamamu… Dan kau memintaku agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Kemana perginya semua janji itu?"

"Aku adalah orang yang tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentangmu. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksakan diri untuk memikirkanmu. Aku akan membuat ingatan baru, dan aku tidak ingin kau ada di dalamnya. Aku minta maaf jika aku tidak melihatmu sebagai kekasihku.. Tapi, yah, seperti yang kau lihat.."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap mata Sungmin. "Jika tidak karenamu, aku tidak akan hilang ingatan. Sekarang aku akan memulai hidup baruku. Mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Dan kaupun harus melalukan hal yang sama, Sungmin sshi…"

Kyuhyun yang akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba berhenti saat Sungmin berbicara lagi. "Kau bukannya tidak ingin memaksakan diri tapi kau hanya tidak mau mencoba mengingat apapun tentangku, iya kan?" kata Sungmin pahit. Ia tertawa pedih, membuat Kyuhyun kembali berbalik. "Kau begitu egois. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menyelamatkanku, Kyuhyun-ah… Dan kini kau malah menyalahkan semua yang terjadi kepadaku, tapi kau tidak pernah mencoba mencari alas an mengapa kau melakukannya padaku."

Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling bertatapan. "Kita hidup di dunia yang sempit Cho Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya kita akan dipertemukan oleh takdir lagi dan lagi. Jika saja aku tahu aku akan melihatmu….." Ia tersenyum pedih dan membiarkan air matanya lolos dari pertahanan yang telah Ia bendung.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat untuk melupakanmu."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, Ia melihat sisi kesepian dari Sungmin. "Kaulah yang membuatku pergi dari semuanya, kaulah yang membuatku meninggalkan semuanya." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi tidak untuk kali ini."

"Saat ini… Biarkan aku yang meninggalkan semuanya sendiri." Sungmin melihat tangan Kyuhyun untuk keterakhir kalinya, meremasnya pelan.

"Aku juga berfikir… Saat kau mengatakan bahwa tanganmu cocok untuk memenuhi kekosongan ditanganku, mungkin anggapan kita salah…" Ia melepas genggaman tangannya, membiarkan tangisannya terus pecah dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bersembunyi di tangga darurat, tangisannya semakin keras. Ini sungguh sungguh menyakitkan. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia mencoba mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam agar tangisannya lekas berhenti. Namun seberapakalipun Ia telah mencoba, Ia tetap tidak bisa…

"Sungmin-ah... Tidak apa-apa…" Katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia sedikit menggigit bibirnya. "Ini semua sudah berakhir. Biarkan tangisan ini menjadi tangisan terakhirmu untuk Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Kyuhyun masih berada di atap, masih berdiri ketika Sungmin meninggalkannya. Ia menatap tangannya dan kemudian menutupnya perlahan. "Aku tidak pernah mencoba bertanya mengapa aku melakukannya? Selama ini, aku pun selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menyelamatkanmu… Tapi akau selalu tidak menemukan jawabannya. Apa ini salahku jika aku tidak menginginkannya dihidupku? Tak peduli apapun alasanku, kau selalu menjadi penyebab dari semua ini, Lee Sungmin… Jika saja kau tidak pernah muncul di kehidupanku, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini. Itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak menginginkanmu berada dalam ingatan-ingatan baruku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chaa, jadi gimana? Udah panjangkah kaya 'punya' Kyuhyun? Hahaha *ketawa mesum*

Eh, eh maksudnya kakinya yang panjang :p

Karena banyak yang bilang chapter kemaren kependekkan, jadi saya mutusin buat gabungin chapter 7 dan 8 dari fic aslinya. Semoga nggak kependekkan lagi~

Terimakasih review dan supportnya readers sekalian, saya usahain yang terbaik buat kalian *eaea*

I'm waiting your reviews on the review box below n_n


	9. Chapter 8

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Ayah Kyuhyun menyambut kembalinya Kyuhyun ke rumah. Ia agaknya bahagia melihat hanya ada perban kecil yang ada di dahi sebelah kirinya. Itu artinya hanya beberapa luka saja yang belum sembuh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tempat ini mungkin adalah tempat yang paling familiar yang pernah Ia lihat semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit. Ya, rumah mereka.

"Cepatlah, masuk ke kamarmu dan istirahat." Kata Ayah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengagguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu dan melihat tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar ini sejak terakhir Ia melihatnya. Terdapat foto keluarga di sebelah ranjang, fotonya ketika masih balita, fotonya ketika sudah berumur 12 tahun, fotonya ketika memenangkan Olimpiade Matematika, dan….. Apa Ia melupakan sesuatu? Rasa-rasanya Ia melewatkan satu atau dua foto lagi. Tapi yasudahlah, Kyuhyun tidak mau memikirkannya. Yang jelas Ia sangat senang bisa kembali kerumah.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah terbangun, Ia melihat ada sebuah kalung separuh hati menggantung di sebelah tempat sabuknya. Ia berdiri dan kemudian mengambilnya. Ia terus mengamatinya dan berfikir. "Kenapa ada sebuah kunci di kalungku?" Pikirnya.

Oh yang benar saja, ini bukan selera fashion dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau perempuan seperti kalung separuh hati ini… dan apalagi ini? Sebuah kunci? Tsk.

Kyuhyun mencoba menautkan kunci itu dengan semua lubang kunci yang ada di rumahnya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang cocok. Ia pun akhirnya turun kebawah mencari Ayahnya.

Di dalam ruangan kerja Ayah Kyuhyun, Ia membuka laci mejanya dan melihat beberapa foto yang Ia ambil dari kamar Kyuhyun. Beberapa foto anaknya dengan Sungmin yang sedang berada di bus dalam perjalanan liburan mereka, berpose dengan wajah-wajah konyol. Dan juga satu foto dengan tempat yang sama, dimana Kyuhyun sedang melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum cerah, dan oh satu lagi… Foto dimana mereka berpura pura tidur dan saling menyandarkan kepala.  
_._

"_Maaf Sungmin sshi.. Kyuhyun telah melupakanmu. Dan kini tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tetap meninggalkan sesuatu hal di kehidupannya lagi…"_

Ayah Kyuhyun memutar ulang apa yang Ia bicarakan dengan Sungmin kala itu. Duduk bersebelahan dengannya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"_Karena dia tidak dapat mengingatmu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau melepasnya. Sungmin sshi, Kyuhyun adalah anakku satu-satunya. Mungkin aku telah memberikan toleransi kepada kalian berdua untuk tetap menjalani hubungan sebelumnya, tapi sekarang….. Aku harap kau mengerti. Ia tidak menginginkanmu lagi." _

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah mendengarnya. Ayah Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin sebentar dan meninggalkannya.

Ayah Kyuhyun mengambil figura beserta fotonya dan membuangnya ketempat sampah sebelah meja. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Buru-buru Ia taruh tempat sampah itu di bawah meja dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Appa, kunci apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang kunci di kalungnya.

Ayah Kyuhyun tahu bahwa anaknya sering menginap di apartemen Sungmin sebelumnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya jika Kyuhyun mempunyai kunci duplikat apartemen Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu itu kunci apa. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan barang-barangmu."

"Oh…" Tanggap Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan meninggalkan Ayahnya. Dalam hati Ia masih bertanya-tanya, kunci apa ini? Ia memakai kalungnya dan berpikir… "Aneh. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa nyaman setelah memakainya di leherku. Apakah ini kalung keberuntungan atau semacamnya?" Hmm, sepertinya perubahan selera fashion Kyuhyun tidak terlalu buruk. Ia tersenyum menyadarinya. Ia akan mengingat untuk selalu memakai kalung itu di lehernya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, handphonenya berbunyi…

"Hyukjae Hyung! Woah, sangat mengagetkan kau mengingatku. Tidak berkencan dengan Donghae hari ini, huh?" Kata Kyuhyun setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hyung? Kau akhirnya tahu apa arti dari 'hyung'?" Tanya Hyukjae balik. "Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Kau tahu, di kampus kita akan di selenggarakan pentas seni."

"Ya, aku sudah keluar. Dan huh? Pentas seni?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut masamnya mendengar info dari Hyukjae. "Untuk apa?"

"Datanglah Kyu, seluruh senior kita akan datang, termasuk Jay dan Jungmo Hyung!" Kata Hyukjae bersemangat.

Kyuhyun bertaya-tanya, siapa mereka? Tapi Ia memutuskan akan datang, karena Ia tahu Hyukjae pasti akan terus memaksanya jika Ia mengatakan tidak. "Oke, baiklah… Aku akan datang." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Bagus. Minggu ketiga bulan ini. Sampai jumpa!" Hyukjae menutup pembicaraan di telepon mereka.

"Baik-" Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang kalungnya. Tapi Hyukjae malah terburu-buru menutup telepon. Hhh, ya sudahlah. Ia tersenyum dan memandangi kalungnya sekali lagi

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sungmin menatap kartu undangan yang diterimanya dari Universitas.

"Haruskah aku datang?" Pikirnya. "Kyuhyun pasti ada disana…." Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Tentu saja Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun, tapi Ia harus mengingat bahwa kini Ia bukanlah kekasih Kyuhyun lagi, dan Kyuhyun bahkan telah melupakan semua tentangnya. Dan juga, semakin mereka sering bertemu, maka akan semakin banyak kata-kata menyakitkan yang akan Ia dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Bagaimana caranya agar Ia dapat melupakan Kyuhyun?

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, memecahkan lamunannya.

"Jay Hyung?" Agaknya Sungmin terkejut karena ini sudah sekitar setahun yang lalu sejak Jay menghubunginnya. "Apa? Kau akan tampil pada saat pentas seni?" Tanyanya saat Jay mengabarinya bahwa TRAX, bandnya, akan tampil di pentas seni. Sebuah senyuman perlahan mengembang dari sudut bibirnya. TRAX adalah band favorit Kyuhyun dan dirinya sejak masa kuliah. Dan Sungmin pernah menulis satu sampai dua lagu untuk band itu.

"Sungmin-ah, Jungmo memintamu untuk menuliskan lagu untuk kami. Kau tahu bukan, dia salah satu fans gelapmu." Canda Jay yang membuat senyum Sungmin bertambah lebar. Untuk sementara, Ia mencoba melupakan berbagai pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Jungmo Hyung?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Min. Hanya lagu yang sederhana, atau terserah saja padamu. Kirimkan liriknya ke emailku secepatnya, oke?"

"Tapi Hyung… Halo?" Sungmin melihat layar handphonnya. Sudah terputus. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya.

Kurang lebih ini sudah satu tahun saat Ia menulis lagu "Cold-Hearted Man" untuk TRAX. Lagu yang terinspirasi dari Heechul yang tengah putus cinta pada saat itu. Dan sekarang Ia diminta untuk membuatkan lagu untuk mereka lagi.

Senyum Sungmin berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Apa yang akan Ia tulis sekarang?

Penulis lagu bukanlah profesi aslinya. Hanya sebuah hobby terpendam yang dapat menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya dan mencurahkan perasaan dalam hatinya. Dulu Ia telah menjalani hobbynya itu sebelum bertemu pria dingin bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa dari hobbynya itu diam diam telah mencuri hati Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka berpacaran, menulis lagu merupakan salah satu bentuk dukungannya kepada kekasihnya yang mencintai musik. Bisa dikatakan bahwa musik adalah salah satu dari bumbu-bumbu hubungan mereka. Tapi kini… Sungmin tidak tahu lagi apa guna musik untuknya.

Disisi lain, Jay dan Jungmo sangat menyukai hasil karya Sungmin dan selalu meminta saran Sungmin dalam penempatan melodi atau lirik dari lagu mereka. Mereka berdua juga melihat Sungmin sebagai pribadi yang ekspresif dan baik. Sungmin juga seorang pekerja keras dan sangat tahu bagaimana cara menuangkan keindahan dengan perasaannya sehingga sebuah lagu menjadi menarik. Hal itulah yang membuat Jay dan Jungmo selalu meminta bantuan Sungmin walau Ia junior mereka.

Dan selain itu… Jungmo juga menyukai dan mengagumi sisi imut dan manis dari seorang Lee Sungmin…

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ini pastilah sebuah panggilan dari kenyataan. Ia harus bangun, berdiri dan memulai kehidupannya tanpa ada nama Cho Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

Tapi… Bagaimana bisa Ia hidup tanpa Kyuhyun? Dulu Sungmin pernah terjebak dalam beberapa pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Sebuah pilihan dimana Ia harus menerima Kyuhyun atau menolaknya, sebuah pilihan dimana Ia harus menyeberangi hubungan 'berbahaya' dengannya, sebuah pilihan yang mengubah cara pandang hidupnya. Dan ternyata Sungmin menerima Kyuhyun, Ia menerima hubungan 'berbahaya' ini, Ia menerima segala resiko dari hubungan ini dan menggantungkan hidupnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun… Satu-satunya orang yang memberinya kekuatan, orang yang selalu berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanya, orang yang membuatnya sakit hati karena perlakuannya sakarang.. dan mungkin untuk waktu yang lama…

'Ayo semangat Sungmin!' Pikirnya.

Ia harus berhenti memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun. Ia pun duduk di depan keyboard. Ketika Ia akan mulai menekan keyboard, tiba-tiba Ia menghentikannya. Keyboard ini mengingatkannya pada Cho Kyuhyun. Ia ingat dulu mereka duduk bersebelahan, memainkan keyboard dan menyanyikan lagu buatannya. Ia ingat dulu Kyuhyun sangatlah iseng, menaruh tangan Sungmin diatas tangannya agar dapat menekan keyboard itu bersamaan.

Sungmin menutup matanya perlahan dan meninggalkan keyboard. Ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan gitar dan memulai membuat lagu.

Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun… Bagaimanapun, hampir seluruh bagian dalam hidupnya sudah beredar di sekitar Kyuhyun. Ia telah memberikan segalanya, dan Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Tapi pada akhirnya, Ia hanyalah orang yang terlupakan. "Hhh, sekali saja.. bisakah…"

Tidak mau terlarut dalam kesedihan, Sungmin pun mengambil pensil dan kertas, dan memulai memetik gitarnya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Sungmin mengirimkan emailnya dan mendapat balasan dari Jay.

"Sungmin-ah, Jungmo bilang dia menyukai lagumu. Sepertinya dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu kekeke~ Akan kupastikan orang orang akan menangis haru setelah mendengar lagumu. Aku akan mengirim versi aslinya padamu."

Setelah menerima versi aslinya dari Jay, Sungmin mendownload dan menyimpannya dalam mp4 miliknya. Air matanya pun seketika jatuh diwaktu mendengarkan lagu itu. Ia mungkin tidak seangkuh Kyuhyun.. Tapi, lagu yang Ia tulis kini berubah menjadi sebuah lagu patah hati yang sempurna. Jay dan Jungmo membuat lagunya menjadi lebih indah dari yang Ia kira. Sungmin tidak kuat lagi, tangisannya bertambah kencang seraya mengingat kata-kata menyakitkan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan kepadanya.

.

_'Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi.'_

_'Apa kau benar-benar kekasihku? Karena aku tidak merasakan perasaan apapun padamu.'_

_'Jika bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan menjadi orang yang hilang ingatan.'_

_'Aku tidak akan melihat kebelakang lagi.'_

.

Bahkan ketika ia mendengarkan lagunya, yang ada dalam bayangannya adalah saat Kyuhyun tersenyum, tertawa dan bercanda dengan perawat mungil itu. Yang ada dalam bayangannya adalah disaat Kyuhyun mengolok-olok dirinya dengan kata-kata menyakitkan, mengecilkan hati, dan melumpuhkan hatinya yang lemah. Dan, ya, Ia menangis lagi…

"Apa ini? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangisi Kyuhyun lagi?" Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya yang terlus mengalir….

Tapi sudah terlambat… Lagi-lagi Ia menangisi Kyuhyun…

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu, pentas seni universitas. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak begitu tertarik, karena Ia belum bisa mengingat orang-orang selain teman dekatnya dengan baik. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang begitu antusias saat Jay dan Jungmo menampilkan perform mereka. Apa mereka benar-benar keren?

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam kebingungannya, memutuskan untuk mengikuti yang lain menikmati musik. Dan tiba-tiba Ia mengecek jam di tangannya.

Ini masih terlalu dini untuk perayaan pesta yang sesungguhnya, Ia masih mempunyai waktu untuk setidaknya berkeliling gedung kampus. Sebuah perasaan familiar mengerakan langkahnya untuk berbelok ke kiri, menuju koridor dan menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai ketiga. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa kakinya melangkah sampai kesini, seolah menunjukkan ke sebuah tempat. Dimanakah langkah ini akan berhenti? Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika akhirnya Ia menemukan titik akhir dari langkahnya.

"Ruang 'setelah kelas'"

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

Sungmin duduk di bangku favoritnya, bangku pertama dari deret kedua di sebelah kanan lorong. Dulu Ia selalu duduk disini, tentu saja, Kyuhyun selalu duduk disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat kelas mereka dulu. Dulu Ia selalu mencoba untuk tidak terus memandangi si angkuh Cho Kyuhyun. Seperti yang Ia pernah katakan sebelumya, Kyuhyun adalah sosok tampan dan berkharisma yang sangat tidak bisa Ia hindari untuk tidak terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

Sungmin melihat bangku sebelahnya yang kosong, membayangkan Kyuhyun ada di sebelahnya sekarang, dan melihatnya. _'Aku menyukaimu.. Ayo kita berteman.' _Bagaimana caranya Ia melupakan kata-kata itu? Kala itu adalah pertama kalinya Ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan kalimat pertama kali Kyuhyun katakan adalah 'Aku menyukaimu.' Ia berani bersumpah Ia sangat blushing ketika Kyuhyun mengatakannya.

Sikap angkuhnya terasa berbeda. Keangkuhan Kyuhyun begitu cool dan mempesona, agak menakutkan tapi sangat manis menurut Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya menerawang Ia dan Kyuhyun dahulu. Mereka pernah mengelabui Profesor ketika ujian, Kyuhyun akan menurunkan kertas jawabannya dan menunjukkannya pada Sungmin atau Kyuhyun memberikan kertas kecil berisi jawabannya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

Terkadang mereka hanya duduk duduk di kelas setelah kuliah usai, yah, hanya untuk melihat satu sama lain. Dan terkadang mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan, menunggu untuk salah satu dari mereka memecahkan keheningan.

Ruang 'setelah kelas', tentu saja akan menjadi kelas terbaik di universitas ini dan selalu menjadi hal yang paling mengesankan, paling tidak untuk Sungmin. Perasaan mereka tumbuh dimulai dari ruangan kelas itu, dan akan selalu ada di kelas itu. Untuknya, untuk mengenang masa lalu.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Yah, Cho Kyuhyun." Ia berkata seolah-olah Kyuhyun ada disebelahnya sekarang. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang karena tergantikan oleh air matanya. Ia sangat benci perasaan ini, perasaan yang muncul ketika tiba-tiba saja Ia ingin menangis karena berbagai kenangan yang terus mengelabui pikirannya. "Bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku juga melupakanmu dalam sekejap, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku? Dan mungkin semua ini tidak akan begitu menyakitkan."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan tetesan air matanya membasahi bangku yang ia duduki sekarang. "Aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ingatan… Tapi saat ini, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya terjebak dalam suatu kenangan. Kau lupa untuk mengingatku…. Aku… Untuk waktu yang tidak ku ketahui…. Aku lupa bagaimana cara untuk melupakanmu…" Katanya.

Ketukkan pelan dari pintu membuat Sungmin buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan hendak berdiri meninggalkan ruang kelas. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Sungmin menunduk dan mengelap tangannya yang basah di bajunya.

"Pertama, aku tidak membuntutimu." Kata Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Ya, aku percaya." Katanya. "Aku berharap bisa melihatmu di acara ini, tapi tidak dalam ruangan ini. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di ruang 'setelah kelas' ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa keangkuhan yang Ia tunjukkan pada saat masih di rumah sakit. Sepertinya moodnya sedang baik hari ini, walaupun masih ada sedikit sisi arogan yang dirasa Sungmin. Tapi ini bukanlah sikap arogan yang terlihat manis, ini adalah sikap arogan yang Sungmin benci.

"Ini-" Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini adalah kelas favoritku saat masih kuliah dulu."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan mengangguk. "Aneh." Katanya.

"Tiba-tiba saja kakiku melangkah kesini. Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tahu kenapa?"

'_Itu karena kita selalu menghabiskan waktu kita disini, Kyuhyun-ah.' _ Jawab Sungmin dalam hatinya. Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dan menatap kearah lain.

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula aku juga tidak akan peduli." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat lihat isi ruang kelas. Sungmin hanya diam melihatnya dan memutuskan untuk duduk kembali.

"Sungmin sshi.." Panggil Kyuhyun. "Aku dengar hampir seluruh teman sekelas kita tidak menyukaimu. Mereka bilang kau terlalu membosankan karena mempunyai banyak aturan dalam hidupmu, tidak mau mencoba hal baru karena aturan aturanmu itu. Apakah benar?"

"Tanyakanlah pada dirimu sendiri." Jawab Sungmin datar. "Teman sekelas kita bahkan sangat membencimu… Karena kau terlalu menakutkan."

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. "Sebagai manusia, aku memang cukup menakutkan. Tapi kita sedang tidak berbicara tentangku. Kita berbicara tentangmu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bisertai dengan senyum menghinanya.

"Aku tahu semenjak aku melihatmu di rumah sakit, aku melihatmu sebagai orang yang membosankan. Itulah mengapa aku tidak mempercayaimu saat kau mengaku sebagai kekasihku. Aku tidak akan pernah memacari tipe orang yang membosankan."

Sungmin merasa hatinya ditusuk ribuan pisau tajam. Kemudian Ia mengingat sesuatu yang Kyuhyun katakan saat pertama kali mereka bercinta. Ia tertawa, membuat Kyuhyun melihatnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa denganmu saat ini, jika aku tahu itu tidaklah mungkin." Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun lekat. "Itu kata-kata yang pernah kau bilang padaku. Apa kau mempercayainya?" Tatapan Sungmin makin lekat saat melihat Kyuhyun menujukkan raut penasarannya.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung… Mengapa Ia mengatakan hal sampah seperti itu? Tapi sebenarnya Ia merasa familiar dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin barusan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalumu lagi? Mengapa saat ini seolah kau sangat ingin tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Sungmin, berharap Kyuhyun akan menanyakan banyak hal dan mungkin dapat membuatnya ingat kepada Sungmin.

"Itu tidak benar!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya bertanya tanya mengapa kakiku tiba-tiba melangkah kesini."

"Kakimu? Atau hatimu? Kau merasakan hatimu tergerak karena ada sesuatu di ruangan ini, itulah mengapa kau bisa kesini. Kau sedang mengeduk masa lalumu sendiri tanpa kau sadari. Aku benar kan?" Sungmin kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun, kali ini tersirat keseriusan di dalamnya.

"Kau merasakan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membekas dihatimu di ruangan ini. Tidak perlu menyangkalnya."

Nah, itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan sedari tadi! Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tenang, walaupun Ia tidak percaya bahwa Sungmin bisa membaca pikirannya… Atau hanya Kyuhyun saja yang mudah ditebak? Dan juga, Kyuhyun tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak mengungkit apapun tentang masa lalunya, atau paling tidak jangan membawa nama Sungmin di dalamnya. Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela.

"Berhentilah! Aku tidak sudi untuk mengingat ingatan sampah dari masa laluku." Darah Sungmin seolah mendidih saat Kyuhyun mengatakan 'ingatan sampah'. "Aku akan membuangnya sebagai sampah yang menungguku untuk membuangnya di penampungan sampah dimana mereka berada seharusnya." Kata Kyuhyun tenang.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin geram dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kenangan-kenangan itu adalah harta yang paling berharga dihidupnya, Ia tidak percaya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal-hal begitu kasar tentang hartanya yang paling berharga. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat berperan di dalamnya.

"Kau memang brengsek!" Umpat Sungmin yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun kaget, ternyata Sungmin bisa semarah ini, huh?

"Jika kau ingin mengubur masa lalumu, lakukanlah! Tapi jangan pernah kau mengatakan mereka sampah!"

Kyuhyun melangkah lebih maju, mendekatkan wajah mereka, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan 'aku-tidak-peduli'. Sungmin tidak lagi melihat dirinyas di sepasang mata gelap Kyuhyun. Orang di depannya ini bukan lagi Cho Kyuhyun, GameKyu dan EvilKyu yang Ia kenal. Bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang memilikinya dan mencintainya. Orang di depannya ini adalah…. Orang asing. Orang asing yang tidak pantas mendapatkan ingatan dari masa lalunya.

"Semua kenangan itu tidak berarti untukmu karena kau tidak dapat mengingatnya, tapi tidak mengingatnya bukan berarti kau bisa menghinanya sesuka hatimu, Cho Kyuhyun… Aku akan menjaga semua kenangan itu bersamaku. Terserah padamu jika kau ingin membuat ingatan baru untuk kedepannya, tapi kenangan itu akan selalu ada bersamaku. Walaupun aku tahu, dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, kenangan itu sebenarnya masih bersamammu. Dan mungkin kenangan kita, akan membencimu sebanyak kau membenciku saat ini."

Sungmin berusaha keras agar tidak meneteskan air matanya saat Kyuhyun malah meninggalkannya. Ia hanya bisa memandang tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang dan perlahan menghilang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju aula untuk mengecek Hyukjae dan beberapa temannya. Ia melihat TRAX yang sedang berada di panggung.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terpesona melihat penampilan hebat mereka. Ini seperti Ia telah lama mengetahui mereka, entah mengapa hatinya begitu tertarik saat Ia mendengar lagu mereka. Seperti, Ia telah mengabaikan lagu itu beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kini lagu itu kembali familiar di telinganya. Cold-Hearted Man.

"Mereka lulus dari universitas ini dengan sempurna, dan mereka telah merajai chart teratas dalam dunia radio." Kata Shindong. "Ah, Jungmo Hyung memang keren! Yah! Kau sangat ingin menyanyi beduet dengan Jay Hyung, apa kau ingat?" Tanya Shindong melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Uhm..." Jay memulai bicara diatas panggung. "Sebelum kami menyanyikan lagu selanjutnya, kami ingin berterimakasih kepada dongsaeng kami, Sungmin, Ia menulis lagu ini dalam keadaan terburu-buru, tapi hasilnya Ia mampu menulis lagu yang sangat bagus." Jay memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Woah, Sungmin Hyung menulis lagu untuk TRAX lagi!" Teriak Hyukjae yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"Sungmin? Maksudmu Lee Sungmin?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ya. Jungmo Hyung terkadang memintanya untuk menulis lagu untuk TRAX. Sungmin Hyung sangat berbakat dalam menulis lagu." Tambah Donghae. "Ia selalu menyembunyikan bakatnya dari teman sekelas kita, Ia adalah seorang yang rendah hati. Selain itu, kebanyakan orang berfikir bahwa Sungmin Hyung membosankan karena Ia begitu disiplin dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya ke TRAX dan berfikir…. '_Bukankah kata orang Sungmin itu tipikal yang membosankan. Tapi, menulis lagu? Hey, itu bukanlah hal yang membosankan…_' Kemudian Ia menghentikan pertanyaan hatinya dan mendengarkan Jay yang mulai berbicara lagi.

"Untuk menghilangkan kenangan kita bersama orang yang kita sayangi sangatlah menyakitkan. Begitu sulit. Seperti terdapat lubang hitam dalam hati kita. Tapi jika terlupakan…?" Jay tersenyum lembut. "Lagu ini berjudul 'Blind'"

Jay menengok ke Jungmo dan mengagguk. Jungmo mulai memetik gitar listriknya.

Kyuhyun memang tidak mengingat siapa Jay, tapi Ia merasa lagunya begitu menyentuh hatinya. Ditambah lagi, Ia rasa Sungmin pastilah kesepian, dan kemudian membuat lagu seperti ini…

Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana raut wajah sedih Sungmin ketika menatapnya, disaat mereka sedang di atap rumah sakit. _'Aku akan selalu mengingat untuk melupakanmu' _dan beberapa saat yang lalu di ruangan kelas. _'Dan mungkin kenangan kita, akan membencimu sebanyak kau membenciku saat ini.'_

Sepasang mata itu, mata yang menyaratkan kepedihan... Mata yang seolah tercipta hanya untuk melihatnya.

.

_Dan hanbeonman hanbeonman nal chajabwah jebal_

(Just once, just once, please look for me)

_Heuneukgimyeon deouk heuneukgil-surok_

(the more you feel, the more you feel)

_Tumyeong haejyeoman ganeunde_

(I become more and more invisible)

_Jugeul mankeum kanjeorhan nae gidoye kkeu-te_

(At the end of my desperate prayers)

_Nae pume kajil su itke_

(If only you will find me)

_Ojing neomani chachajundamyeon_

(So that I can have you in my arms)

.

Kyuhyun pun terlarut dalam lamunannya. '_Dia… Dia benar-benar menjaga semua kenangan yang sangat tidak ingin aku ungkit lagi... Dan, apa dia sedang berbicara padaku melalui lagu ini? Karena jika iya, aku merasakan apa maksud dari lagu itu…'_

Ia menerawang jauh, dari dalam lubuk hatinya Ia merasakan sakit. Ia hanya bisa memegang dadanya kuat dan mengatur nafasnya. Sambil terus memandangi TRAX mengumandangkan lagunya, Ia masih terus berfikir… '_Aku harap aku bisa memandangmu sekali saja, tapi aku masih tidak bisa melihat apapun di dalam hatiku.'_ Ia menggigit bibirnya. _'Lee Sungmin, maafkan aku… Aku tidak akan melihat kebelakang lagi.'_

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa duduk, menatap dan mendengarkan lagu buatannya dari kejauhan. Pada bagian rock dari lagu itu seolah membuat luka hatinya lebih menganga. Ia akan berterimakasih kepada Jay dan Jungmo yang telah membuat lagu ini menjadi lebih indah. Perlahan Ia berdiri dan menyanyikan lagunya lirih sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menonton dan mendengarkan lagu itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Aku mengirimkan pesan ini teruntuk hatimu. Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya." Matanya kembali berair, nafasnya mulai tersengal. Dan hingga tibalah pada bagian lirik favoritnya dinyanyikan. Bagian dimana emosi, dan perasaan hatinya tercurah di dalamnya.

.

_Anboini ireohke neol sarang-hajanha_

(You can't see so I love you like this)

_Hankuseo-ge nameun neoye jimundo_

(Even your fingerprints in the corner)

_Jidokhi arosaegin chae_

(I strongly engrave them into me)

_Juguel mankeum kkamahke meongdun gaseumso-geul_

(My blackened and bruised heart)

_Kkeonae da boyeojwo-nneunde_

(I take it out and show it to you)

_Keujeo chang bakgi chirheuk kat-dan neo_

(But you say that looks pitch-black outside)

.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Air matanya kembali jatuh detik itu juga. Ia tahu Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menangisi Kyuhyun lagi, tapi Ia terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri…

Atau mungkin, Ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun sehingga terlalu sulit untuk membuat suatu keputusan seperti itu…

'Kau tidak akan melihatnya, karena kau memilih untuk tidak melihat kebelakang lagi. Kyuhyun-ah…'

Selamat tinggal.

Ia harap Ia bisa mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi nyatannya, Ia tidak sanggup.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

YOSH! Akhirnya selese juga ngetik chapter ini… T.T

Buat yang minta di panjangin, Ini udah lumayan panjang kan? Di chapter ini saya juga gabungin chapter 9 dan 10 dari fanfic aslinya. Semoga readers suka. Amin…

Pertama, saya mau jelasin apa maksud dari ruangan 'setelah kelas', itu maksudnya (ceritanya) di kampus mereka itu ada ruangan santai khusus buat mahasiswa yang udah keluar dari kelas mereka. Kira kira gitu deh ya.. hehehe^^

Kedua, lirik yang saya tulis itu lagunya TRAX yang berjudul Blind. Tau dong yah~^^

Juga, saya mau minta maaf kalo banyak typo di chapter ini atau di chapter chapter sebelumnya, hehe

Terimakasih buat yang udah review, support, atau kasih saran dan kripik tempenya kkkk eh kritik maksudnya :p

And the last, of course, I need your review (again)~ I love you la~~~~


	10. Chapter 9

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Ini sudah beberapa bulan setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit. Kini Ia sudah benar-benar sembuh, sudah siap untuk kembali bekerja. Dan karena Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Sungmin, Ia lupa jika Sungmin juga bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya. Ketika Kyuhyun kembali bekerja, pemimpin perusahaan, ayahnya, mengundang seluruh karyawan untuk berkumpul.

"Anakku, Cho Kyuhyun, managermu sedang berjalan kemari. Berilah beliau sambutan hangat." Kata Ayah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang para karyawan lain, Ia bertepuk tangan saat melihat Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih banyak, mohon bimbingannya, seperti yang telah Anda lakukan sebelumnya." Kata Kyuhyun menunduk hormat.

Setelah acara penyambutan kembalinya Kyuhyun, seluruh atasan dan karyawan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka.

Sebagai karyawan yang rajin, Sungmin mencoba untuk selalu fokus terhadap pekerjaannya dan melupakan Kyuhyun untuk sejenak. Namun pekerjaannya terhenti ketika seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang, Ia terkejut dan eh? Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun lah pelakunya. Cho Kyuhyun yang kini menatap dan tersenyum padanya.

"Inikah maksudmu ketika kau bilang kita akan dipertemukan oleh takdir, lagi dan lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin hanya menunduk… "Pertama, walaupun kita masih bersama, kita tidak akan bertemu pada saat jam kerja. Itulah yang disebut keprofesionalan. Dan kedua, jika kau ingin memecatku, aku akan menurutinya sesuai maumu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Ia malah memegang dan mendorong lengan Sungmin. "Ikut aku…"

Sungmin protes dalam hati karena Kyuhyun mendorong lengannya terlalu keras. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia masih berdiri ketika Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursi.

"Duduklah."

"Aku masih mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, Tuan Cho. Jika kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk memecatku, katakan saja. Aku akan cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangku." Sungmin masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan memarahi dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Karena seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun katakan, bahwa Kyuhyun membencinya dan tidak menginginkannya. Ia pun menjadi berasumsi bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya berkeliaran di perusahaannya.

"Hey, mengapa kau terlihat seperti akan mengundurkan diri? Dan mengapa kau mengira aku akan memecatmu? Berikan padaku alasan yang bagus." Kata Kyuhyun. Tangannya bersidekap, bersikap seperti layaknya pendengar dengan baik.

"Karena kau tidak ingin melihatku." Jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya. Kepalanya masih memandangi lantai di bawahnya. _Ini hanya sebuah alasan, kau tidak pernah mau untuk melihatku, kau membenciku saat ini._

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku rasa kau tahu banyak tentang arti dari keprofesionalan, Sungmin sshi. Aku tidak sekekanakan itu."

Sungmin masih diam dan memandang kearah lain.

Kyuhyun berdehem, berdiri dan mendekat kearah Sungmin. "Karena aku seorang manager dan aku menempatkan diriku sebagai orang baru disini, aku masih membutuhkan bantuan dari seluruh karyawan, terutama mereka yang dapat diandalkan dan selalu bekerja dengan keras. Lee Sungmin sshi, aku tidak akan memecatmu, malah aku akan mempertahankanmu disini."

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun mendekat masih dalam aksi diamnya, menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mari kita berhenti mengungkit dan membicarakan masa lalu, kemudian memulai hidup baru. Bisakah?" Kata Kyuhyun disertai senyum lembutnya.

_Dimanakah si brengsek Kyuhyun saat malam pentas seni itu? Dasar, mengapa kelihatannya seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda belakangan ini?_

Sungmin agak bingung dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Nada bicaranya tidak begitu dingin, tapi terlihat tulus. Terlihat seperti seorang manager yang berbicara dengan karyawannya. Kali ini keangkuhannya lebih menunjukkan seperti layaknya boss di perusahaan dan juga lebih menunjukkan keprofesionalan.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, manager perusahaan ini. Dan kau?"

"Lee Sungmin. Dari bagian keuangan."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Dan kini Sungmin dalam keraguannya untuk menjabatnya atau tidak. Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun bertindak kekanakkan, menggamit tangan Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk bersalaman. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tapi tidak sampai lima detik Sungmin sudah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sungmin sshi, aku berharap kau bisa membantu untuk memajukan perusahaan ini. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sungmin menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, handphone Kyuhyun berdering…

"Oh, Kim Ryeowook?" Sungmin yang langkahnya belum terlalu jauh mendekatkan daun telinganya ke pintu.

Huh? Ryeowook? Apa dia perawat yang saat itu merawat Kyuhyun?

"Oh baiklah… Ya, tentu saja, aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang bersama. Sampai jumpa." Kata Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Sungmin merasa hatinya terpukul keras. Jadi itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalunya? Kyuhyun bilang Ia akan memulai sesuatu yang baru. Dan sepertinya Kim Ryeowook lah yang akan menjadi bagian dari ingatan barunya.

_Selamat, Kyuhyun-ah… Kini kau telah berhasil membuat ingatan barumu._

Sungmin ingat tatapan Kyuhyun pada perawat mungil itu. Tatapan familiar yang pernah Ia rasakan saat Kyuhyun dan dirinya masih bersama. Dan sekarang tatapan itu sudah beralih ke Kim Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum pahit dan bergegas melangkah kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Perasaan Ryeowook tentu saja terus berkembang kepada Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka telah setuju untuk lebih sering bertemu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Ia bahagia jika melihat Kyuhyun. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya Ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Hmm, sesungguhnya ini sebuah kesalahan, karena Kyuhyun merupakan salah seorang pasiennya. Tapi, siapa peduli?

"Aku peduli…" Sebuah suara berat di belakang Ryeowook memecahkan lamunannya, membuat dirinya sangat kaget.

"Jongwoon Hyung! Bisakah kau berhenti mengagetkanku?!" Kata Ryeowook

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai caramu melihatku pada saat aku muncul dari belakangmu. Tapi, Wookie-ah… Tidakkah kau merasa menjadi penghalang antara mereka berdua? Mereka sedang di permainkan oleh ingatan masa lalu dan tiba-tiba kau datang membuat jarak dan menginterupsi hubungan mereka." Jongwoon kemudian duduk, melihat Ryeowook yang mengganti bajunya di ruang loker.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk menerimaku. Kyuhyun sendirilah yang memintaku. Aku baru saja menelpon Kyuhyun." Jelasnya sambil mengambil bajunya.

Jongwoon, perawat pria lain, hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia melihatmu saat ini karena Ia tidak mampu mengingat apapun."

Ryeowook memandang Jongwoon tajam. "Ia tidak akan mengingat apapun jika Ia tidak menginginkannya. Dan aku juga tidak pernah memaksanya. Dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang saat ini dan Ia memilihku. Selain itu, aku juga menginginkannya." Kata Ryeowook disertai dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Kau sudah putus asa." Kata Jongwoon pelan, entah kepada siapa. Ryeowook menyukai Cho Kyuhyun, ya, Ia mengetahuinya. Dan itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Ryeowook bukanlah tipe orang yang menjadi perusak atau menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain. Mengapa Ryeowook terlihat bersemangat saat berbicara menyangkut Kyuhyun?

Jongwoon ingat saat pertama kalinya Ryeowook dipilih untuk merawat Kyuhyun. Pria mungil itu begitu bersemangat… dan terlihat begitu imut dimatanya. Ryeowook dengan sukarela merawat Kyuhyun, karena jika tidak, perawat kepala akan menggantikan tugasnya dengan perawat lain.

Kenapa harus Ryeowook? Jongwoon tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia berdiri dan...

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat Jongwoon pergi membawa tas besarnya.

"Aku tidak mau terlamat bekerja nanti malam." Jawab Jongwoon lemah. Ryeowook tersenyum. Jongwoon adalah vokalis dari grup di sebuah bar, Ia akan pergi ke bar setelah pekerjaanya di rumah sakit selesai. Ia sering membawa Ryeowook ke bar itu untuk menontonnya. Ryeowook sangat mengagumi suara lembut nan merdu miliknya. Sampai-sampai Ryeowook mengklaim bahwa Ia adalah fans sejati Jongwoon. Ryeowook tidak tahu, dalam hati Jongwoon berteriak senang dan bangga atas dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan tampil malam ini?" Tanya Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba bersemangat, menahan Jongwoon agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

Jongwoon melihat Ryeowook dari belakang. Ryeowook selalu mengesankan dari segala sisi menurutnya. Oh, berapa lama kiranya Ia telah menyukai Ryeowook? Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu lebih tepatnya, dan tidak tahu alasan mengapa Ia menyukai Ryeowook. Tapi sayangnya, sejauh ini Ryeowook hanya menganggapnya sebagai Hyungnya saja. Padahal Jongwoon adalah tipe orang yang tidak percaya diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sungguh rumit.

"Bolehkah aku datang?"

"Tidak. Kau bilang kau ingin makan siang dengan pasien itu?" Tanyanya, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang walaupun dalam hatinya Ia terbakar rasa cemburu dan dima-diam Ia berharap sikap manja Ryeowook akan keluar setelah ini.

"Jongwoon Hyuuuung~!" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya imut, mengehentakkan kakinya seperti layaknya anak kecil sedang merengek. "Kau masuk kerja jam 7 malam, tentu saja aku masih bisa datang kan?"

"Tidak. Kau akan makan siang sekaligus kencan dengan pemuda Cho itu kan? Kau pasti akan melanjutkannya hingga makan malam nanti." Kata Jongwoon. Kemudian Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi pelan, berharap Ryeowook tetap mengejarnya dan membujuknya dengan lebih manja.

"Jongwoon Hyungieee~! Ayolah, kami hanya akan makan siang. Aku ingin melihat kau menyanyi, kau tahu kan, kalau aku fans beratmu?" Ryeowook memegang pipi Jongwoon agar tidak berpaling dari wajahnya. Tentu saja, Jongwoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

Senyum Jongwoon perlahan terukir, dalam hatinya sangat bahagia ketika Ryeowook bersikap manis seperti ini. Jika saja mereka bisa begini setiap hari… Jongwoon menghembuskan nafasnya, memutar matanya malas dan melangkah lagi. Ryeowook tahu, itu artinya Jongwoon menyetujuinya. Ia kemudian melompat girang.

Sangat mudah bagi Ryeowook untuk membujuk sang Hyung, karena baginya, Jongwoon sedikit bodoh dan selalu berfikir simple. Tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa Ryeowook sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Jongwoon. Menurutnya, Jongwoon adalah sosok Hyung terbaik yang pernah Ia temui. Satu-satunya orang yang Ia harap selalu ada bersamanya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, Sungmin kini berada di atap gedung. Mencoba rileks, mencoba melepaskan rasa stressnya beberapa hari ini. Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, tempat inilah dimana Ia dan Kyuhyun bertemu. Mungkin memang tidak sering, tapi tetap menjadi tempat favoritnya selama ini. Ia pun duduk menikmati sup hangatnya di sebuah mangkuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini." Ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Hampir saja tersedak karena saking kagetnya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, menelan supnya dengan paksa.

"Aku akan pergi." Kata Sungmin mengambil mangkuknya dan bersiap pergi.

"Sungmin sshi…" Panggil Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. _Minnie-ah, kau seharusnya memanggilku begitu._ Sungmin memilih memfokuskan dirinya pada Kyuhyun daripada mengungkit tentang masa lalunya. Ia membalikkan badannya.

"Maafkan aku untuk kata-kata yang aku ucapkan pada saat malam pentas seni. Aku sadar itu terlalu kasar. Maaf…"

Hati Sungmin sedikit meleleh. Setidaknya Kyuhyun menarik ucapan kasarnya tentang kenangan mereka berdua. _Kyuhyun-ah, tidak benar jika kenangan kita membencimu sebanyak kau membenciku saat ini. Kenangan kita mencintaimu… sebanyak cintamu pada mereka._

Sungmin tersenyum. "Dimaafkan." Jawabnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, senyum tulus yang selama ini Ia rindukan.

"Mari kita berteman, Sungmin sshi…" Kata Kyuhyun. Yang Sungmin lihat dalam mata Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah ketulusan. Sikap angkuhnya menghilang entah kemana. Sikapnya membuat Sungmin semakin tidak bisa mencintai pria lain selain Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Kyuhyun yang menganggap dirinya sebai kekasih, tapi sebagai orang biasa. Dan apa? Kyuhyun memintanya menjadi teman?

_Cho Kyuhyun memintaku, Lee Sungmin, untuk menjadi temannya? Apakah kita benar-benar bisa berteman? Apakah aku bisa menerima keputusan ini setelah apa yang telah kita lakukan di masa lalu? Kyuhyun-ah, sangat sulit untuk hidup di dunia ini dengan kau yang terus memaksaku, memaksa agar semua kenangan kita benar-benar hilang dari hidupmu.'_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, memutuskan pilihannya…_  
_

Ia mengangguk pelan…

'Jika hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan, aku lebih memlilih untuk mengambilnya kembali daripada menurutimu yang menginginkan mereka menjauh dari hidupmu… Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita membuat kenangan lagi, sebagai teman.'

'Setidaknya aku tidak terlihat lemah karena terus-terusan mengharap cintamu. Aku akan membiarkanmu seperti ini. Selama kau tidak memintaku untuk pergi…'

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lebih sering bertemu beberapa hari ini, dan jujur saja mereka sangat senang. Bahkan tidak terpikirkan bahwa mereka telah melupakan seseorang atau melakukan kesalahan. Selain itu, mereka berdua tidak terikat apapun dan sah-sah saja jika menjalani sebuah hubungan.

Mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain dan menyimpulkan bahwa perasaan yang mereka rasakan adalah cinta. Kyuhyun selalu menganggap Ryeowook adalah orang yang menciumnya saat koma dulu, dan selalu percaya bahwa Ryeowook lah orang yang tepat untuk hatinya. Kyuhyun juga memperlakukan Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut. Dan Ryeowook, Ia selalu mencoba membuat senyum Kyuhyun terukir dari wajah tampannya.

Mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Hingga pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun menyerah pada hatinya, mengakui bahwa Ia menyukai Ryeowook dan akan menyatakan cinta secepatnya.

"Ryeowook ah… Jadilah kekasihku." Kata Kyuhyun.

Ia menatap dalam mata Ryeowook yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai senyum manis itu. Ia bahkan sudah mengetahui jawabannya melalui senyumannya. Ryeowook sangat gembira mendengarnya, melompat dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku mau." Kata pria mungil itu, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya semakin erat.

Kyuhyun sangat senang merasakan pelukan hangat Ryeowook. Tapi ketika mereka melepas pelukan, Ia melihat Sungmin yang sedang menggigit bibirnya dan tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sejak kapan Sungmin mempunyai senyuman indah bak malaikat? Tunggu. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin tersenyum seperti itu, selama ini yang Ia lihat hanyalah tangisan yang tidak lain disebabkan olehnya. _Sungmin sshi, kau mempunyai senyuman paling mempesona yang pernah kulihat._

Ketika Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya, Ia melihat Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum. Senyuman Kyuhyun perlahan pudar. Kemana perginya Sungmin? Pikirnya. Ia berpikir kembali, mengapa Ia mengira bahwa Sungmin lah yang sedang memeluknya? Ia menatap mata Ryeowook, mata yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Ia pun mencoba tersenyum lagi, walaupun sesungguhnya Ia masih bertanya-tanya. Mengapa bayangan Sungmin harus muncul dihadapannya disaat seperti ini? Sungmin dan dirinya telah memutuskan untuk berteman, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba hal semacam ini muncul? _Kyuhyun-ah, orang yang kini bersamamu lebih penting untuk hidupmu. Dia penyelamatmu, orang yang telah menciummu, orang yang telah menyadarkanmu…_

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Ryeowook menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun. "Apa kau kaget aku menerimamu?" Candanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kemudian merangkul bahu Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang ketika kau lebih memilih untuk memelukku daripada mengatakan 'ya'." Ryeowook tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Ryeowook kemudian memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menunjukkan senyum manisnya. "Walaupun aku lebih tua, tapi aku suka bermanja-manja denganmu." Katanya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kyuhyun melihat kekasih barunya itu terus menyunggingkan senyumnya . tapi ketika Ia melihat tangan mereka saling bergandengan, tiba-tiba Ia mengingat Sungmin lagi.

Ryeowook mengangkat tautan tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi, "Kyuhyun ah, tangan kita juga terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Kau menyadarinya?"

'_Aku juga berfikir… Saat kau mengatakan bahwa tanganmu cocok untuk memenuhi kekosongan ditanganku, mungkin anggapan kita salah…'_ Kata-kata Sungmin pada saat mereka di atap rumah sakit tiba-tiba saja menggaung dalam pikirannya.

Yah! Berhenti memikirkannya!

Pikiranya terus berperang, terus berkecamuk antara siapa yang harus Ia pikirkan saat ini. Satu sisi pikirannya berpikir tentang apa yang Sungmin katakan, disisi lain berkata bahwa Ia harus memperhatikan kekasih barunya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ryeowook yang melihatnya pun mengira bahwa Kyuhyun sedang tidak sehat. "Kyuhyun-ah, mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang. Sepertinya kau tidak begitu sehat hari ini."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun dan kemudian turun kepipinya. _Tangan Ryeowook begitu lembut dan hangat. _Kyuhyun merasa Ia menjadi pasien kembali karena sentuhan tangan kekasih barunya itu sama seperti pada saat Ia masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Juga, bagaimanapun, pertanyaan apakah tangan itu cocok dengan tangannya tetap berada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Tapi apa itu mejadi masalah? Ia menyukai Ryeowook dan itu bukanlah masalah apakah tangannya cocok atau tidak.

Kyuhyun mencoba melupakan semua pikiran itu dan menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Ia pun mencoba tersenyum. "Kau akan selalu bersikap manis seperti ini kan?"

Kyuhyun merangkul lengan Ryeowook yang sudah pasti membuat senyuman Ryeowook bertambah lebar. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena perlakuannya bisa membuat Ryeowook lebih dekat dengannya. Ia agaknya merasa bersalah. Memang benar semua itu bukanlah masalah, tapi tetap saja selalu menghantui pikirannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Kau mau kita merayakannya dengan makan malam bersama?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk bersemangat. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, Ia mencuri pandang ke pria yang sedang digandengnya. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui sikap kekanakan Ryeowook pun hanya terkekeh. "Kenapa kau melihatku terus?"

"Karena aku tidak menyangka kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihku." Jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas tatapan Ryeowook. Saat Ia mengedipkan matanya, yang Ia lihat adalah senyuman indah Sungmin di depannya. Dan saat Ia mengedipkan matanya lagi, wajah Sungmin menghilang, tergantikan oleh senyuman Ryeowook. Ada apa dengan matanya? Mungkin Ia harus ke dokter besok.

Kyuhyun mengantar Ryeowook pulang setelah makan malam pertamanya sebagai pasangan kekasih. Seharian ini Ia mencoba menyembunyikan pikiran delusionalnya dan tetap menunjukkan rasa bahagianya di depan Ryeowook. Ia masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa wajah Sungmin seharian ini seolah menghantuinya? Sebelumya Ia tidak pernah mengalaminya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran itu dari otaknya. Ia tidak ingin masa lalunya, Ia tidak ingin mengingat lagi apapun tentang masa lalunya. Kalimat itu terus diucapkannya berulang-ulang.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Ia telah tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tiba-tiba Ia berhenti, menginjak remnya dan melihat suatu apartemen yang tidak asing baginya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat seperti hendak keluar dari dadanya. Tangannya pun ikut bergetar.

"Dimana aku?" Pikirnya.

Ia turun dari mobilnya, melihat-lihat tempat itu sebentar. Sepertinya tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Tapi Ia melihat lampunya masih menyala. Ia menemukan sebuah bel di sebelah kanan pintu. Ia meragu, apakah Ia harus menekannya? Pada akhirnya, Ia hanya memandanginya saja dan memilih untuk pergi. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, disertai semua pikiran delusionalnya. Ia kembali ke mobil dan melajukannya ke rumah.

Mungkin jika Ia lebih lama lagi di apartemen itu, Ia bisa melihat Sungmin keluar dari apartemen, melangkah kearah dimana tadi Ia memarkirkan mobil dan melihatnya membuang sekantung sampah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Makin sedih ya? Kekeke

Ohya, bagi yang nggak suka pair kyuwook, jangan bash Wookie ya. Ntar dimarahin Ddangkoma plus majikannya loh kkkk. Walaupun ada pair kyuwook, tapi main pairnya tetep kyumin kok^^

Saya mau minta maaf kalo readers jadi nyesek sendiri bacanya. Saya juga nyesek kok pas nranslate sama nulisnya :(

Terus juga saya mau minta maaf, kayaknya mulai besok saya nggak bisa update cepet kaya beberapa hari ini. Jangan kangen yaaa :p

Thankiss for your support and for some touching messages, your comments and your reviews. I can't say anywords except THANKYOU

I will wait for your review, as always n_n


	11. Chapter 10

.

.

HAPPY JOY DAY! HAPPY KYUMIN DAY! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KYUMIN!

Keep romantic, keep loving each other and longlast!

We, KyuMin shipper, will always on your side. We, KyuMin shipper, will always give you support. No matter what will happen, no matter what people said.

We will always believe in you and your pure love.

Please be happy forever, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin….

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya. 'Kau tidak bisa terus disini, Lee Sungmin.' Pikirnya. Matanya menelusuri seluruh bagian dari apartemennya yang dipenuhi kenangan tentang Kyuhyun. _'Kau sedang belajar menerima Kyuhyun menjadi temanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya jika kau tetap berada di tempat penuh kenangan ini setiap harinya?'_

Ia menyentuh keyboard untuk keterakhir kalinya dan melihat kotak berbentuk hati pemberian Kyuhyun. Ia melakukan apa yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan saati itu. Menempatkan tangannya pada dadanya, bertindak seolah mengambil hati miliknya, dan menaruhnya dalam kotak itu.

"Hatiku akan selalu berada disini, akan selalu menunggu hatimu yang hilang hingga kau kembali, Kyuhyun-ah…" Sebelum menutup kotak itu, Sungmin melepas kalung berbandul setengah hati yang selama ini Ia pakai. Ia tersenyum dan memandangnya lama.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan sempurna tanpa ini. Tapi… Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai benda ini." Kemudian Ia menaruh kalung itu di dalam kotak. Ia memandangi seluruh sudut apartemen untuk yang keterakhir kalinya.

"Aku akan menjaga kenangan kita di tempat ini. Kyuhyun-ah, kumohon, ingatlah untuk kembali padaku."

Ia mengambil barang-barang bawaannya, mengunci apartemennya dan melihatnya untuk yang keterakhir kalinya…

Sungmin kembali ke rumah warisan dari keluarganya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disana.

Sungmin harus konsisten dengan apa yang telah Ia dan Kyuhyun putuskan. Mau tidak mau, Ia harus puas dengan sebuah kata 'teman'. Setiap malam Ia selalu berdoa untuk Kyuhyunnya. Untuk orang yang teramat Ia cintai. Ia percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti pasti Kyuhyun akan kembali, Kyuhyun pasti akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama ini, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengingatnya.

Tapi… kapan semua itu akan terjadi?

Ia sendiripun tidak tahu.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sungmin selalu menghabiskan waktunya saat jam istirahat di atap gedung, seperti sekarang ini. Pikirannya kosong dan memang Ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Ia hanya memandangi pemandangan yang terlihat di depannya, sambil menikmati sup hangatnya.

"Aku harap aku tidak menngganggumu."

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh darinya, tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang hangat. Ia sedikit menunduk hormat padanya dan kembali memandang kedepan.

"Sungmin sshi…" Kyuhyun kini sudah duduk disebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh, Ia melihat raut cemas dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia sangat menyukai ketika Kyuhyun yang sedang cemas karenanya. Tapi Ia tahu, kecemasannya kini bukanlah untuknya. Kyuhyun tidak lagi merasa cemas karenanya. Mungkin kali ini Ia cemas karena soal pekerjaan.

"Orang-orang bilang aku memutuskan tali persahabatanku dengan Siwonnie, karena…" Sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, Sungmin buru-buru memotong.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin mengingat masa lalumu?" Kata Sungmin, menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. "Itu bukanlah sebuah masalah saat ini bukan? Siwon akan segera kembali. Jadi, mengapa kau tidak memperlakukannya sebagaimana yang kau ingat? Tidak terlalu buruk kan? Selain itu, Siwon adalah sahabatmu yang terbaik yang pernah kau punya."

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar… Terimakasih." Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan, memandang kedepan melihat apapun yang mereka bisa lihat. Senyum Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengembang. Ia merasa familiar dengan situasi ini. Melihatnya dan Sungmin duduk bersama dalam diam dan menunggu siapa yang pertama akan memecah kesunyian. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun sshi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menengok, melihat Sungmin masih dalam senyumnya, tapi matanya… Sepasang mata yang menyaratkan kesedihan. Dalam hati Ia berharap agar Sungmin tidak menangis karena dirinya lagi, Ia berharap bisa melihat senyuman tulus Sungmin. Senyum yang saat itu mengalihkannya dari Ryeowook. Senyuman menawan dengan deretan gigi kelinci yang selalu ingin Ia lihat.

"Tentang apa?"

"Bisakah kau…" Sungmin menautkan alisnya, berpikir apakah Ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. "Bisakah kau menebak kapan hari ulang tahunku?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan sedikit terkekeh, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apakah pantas disebut pertanyaan? Apa yang Sungmin pikirkan? Sungmin tersenyum kecil, Ia menggedikan bahunya seperti layaknya itu bukan masalah besar. "Tebak saja. Bulan dan tanggalnya."

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bingung terhadap permintaan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin malah memberinya senyum yang meyakinkannya untuk menebak, meskipun kemungkinan besar tebakannya salah. "Kau tidak perlu berfikir dengan keras, tebaklah saja. Bulan dan tanggal yang pertama kali terlintas di benakmu. Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau menjawabnya salah. Tebaklah."

Kyuhyun berfikir dan menggedikkan bahunya, "1 Januari?"

Senyuman Sungmin hilang seketika, membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Sungmin sshi…"

"Tidak apa." Senyum Sungmin kembali terpancar. "Kau menebaknya dengan sangat tepat." Sungmin menunduk dan berdiri bersiap meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kyuhyun merasa Ia sedang di tes saat ini. Jauh dihatinya bahkan senang karena dapat menebaknya dengan benar.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Itu adalah sebuah janji di masa lalu. Terimakasih karena kau telah menepatinya." Sungmin kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun pun berdiri mengikuti Sungmin, mengikuti nalurinya untuk memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Kaki Sungmin mendadak kaku dan badannya menegang seketika.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu menyakitimu, Sungmin sshi." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin seperti ini. Ini seperti sebuah dorongan hati. Sesungguhnya Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah terharu dan tersentuh, tapi entah mengapa begitu sulit melepaskan pelukan ini. Justru saat ini Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup aroma khas dari tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun memeluknya, pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tidak Ia rasakan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri betapa Ia rindunya pada pelukan ini, pada sentuhan hangat ini. Ia tahu semua ini akan dirasakannya hanya sementara, jadi lebih baik Ia yang pertama mengakhirinya. Ia melepas pelukan Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Kyuhyun sshi. Aku baik baik saja." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

Sementara itu di bandara, Donghae, Hyukjae, Heechul menyambut kedatangan seorang pria jangkung yang khas akan senyum menawannya dengan pelukan…

Siwon, nama pria itu, melepas kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya dan membalas pelukan mereka. Mereka sangat gembira karena bia berkumpul lagi, namun tiba-tiba Siwon bertanya…

"Apakah benar? Kyuhyunnie sudah melupakan Sungmin Hyung? Dan mereka sudah berpisah?"

Donghae, Hyukjae dan Heechul hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Terselip nada bersemangat dari pertanyaan Siwon. Mereka dalam hati berdoa agar kedatangan Siwon tidak akan memperburuk keadaan yang ada…

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar memacari Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jongwoon halus saat mereka sedang pada jam istirahat di rumah sakit. Ryeowook kaget dan hampir melompat ketika mendengar suara Jongwoon tepat di belakang telinganya.

"Jongwoon Hyung, berapa kali kubilang berhenti muncul dari belakang. Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku!" Bentak Ryeowook, memegang dadanya yang berdegup cepat karena kaget.

Jongwoon terkekeh. Ia memang sangat suka menjahili Ryeowook. "Aku merindukanmu, Wookie-ah…" Kata Jongwoon yang kemudian memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, menggoyangkan badan mereka beberapa kali, dan mencuri ciuman di pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Jongwoon Hyung, kau harus mencari kekasih juga." Jongwoon melepas pelukannya saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. _'Wookie-ah, kau selalu saja merusak momen romantis kita.' _

"Kau lihat aku? Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Siapa yang mengira Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya." Mata Ryeowook bersinar. "Dan kami akan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Kau hanya senang karena saat ini dia tidak mengingat seseorang di masa lalunya." Kata Jongwoon pahit. Matanya menatap Ryeowook lembut. Ia tahu, Wookie-nya pasti akan merasa sedih dan terluka suatu hari nanti. Maka dari itulah Ia harus mengingatkan Ryeowook jika suatu hari pasti kenyataan akan berbicara, kenyataan akan menamparnya.

Ryeowook memutar matanya malas dan menatap Hyung tercintanya itu. "Kau selalu saja berpikiran negatif, tidak bisakah sekali saja kau ikut bahagia karenaku?"

"Karena aku tahu, suatu hari kau akan menangis jika kenyataan itu datang…" Nada bicara Jongwoon mendingin. Ia membuka pintu loker miliknya, menutupi wajah sedihnya agar tidak terlihat Ryeowook. '_Wookie-ah, aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa peduliku padamu. Kau harus tahu, jika kau tersakiti nantinya aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang peduli padamu.'_

Ryeowook tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang Jongwoon katakan. Ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan bersiap pergi. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, Hyung. Aku pergi. Kau juga harus memikirkan saranku. Pergi dan carilah kekasih, mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa merubah pandangan negatifmu menjadi positif."

"Aku akan mencari kekasih jika kenyataan telah terungkap!" Teriak Jongwoon. Ryeowook tetap berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa menengok kearahnya. _'Aku akan mencari kekasih jika kenyataan telah terungkap. Wookie-ah, aku akan selalu disini ketika dia telah meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu dibelakangmu sampai kau melihatku.'_

Ryeowook melamun dan memikirkan kata-kata Jongwoon tadi. "Kyuhyun ah, apakah ingatanmu akan kembali? Aku harap kau bisa melupakannya, dan aku bisa lebih lama denganmu." Suara nada dering handphone memecahkan lamunannya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat nama Kyuhyun di layar handphonenya.

"Ryeowook ah, kau sedang dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu." Kata Kyuhyun dalam teleponnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Ia pandai menggombal seperti ini, tapi Ia jujur saja Ia menyukainya. Setidaknya Ia telah mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya Ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun menjemput Ryeowook dan kini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan. Di perjalanan, tiba-tiba Ryeowook meminta Kyuhyun berhenti. Matanya berbinar saat melihat toko perhiasan di seberang jalan.

"Kyuhyun ah, ayo kita kesana." Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook begitu bersemangat pun lekas memarkirkan mobilnya. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Kita sepasang kekasih sekarang. Mungkin kita bisa memiliki sepasang benda yang sama, yang bisa diperlihatkan di depan orang banyak." Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan ide manis yang dipikirkan kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum dan menggendeng tangan Ryeowook.

Di dalam toko itu, mereka melihat berbagai perhiasan dari berbagai jenis emas dan perak. Pandangan Ryeowook terhenti pada sepasang kalung yang terlihat berkilauan diantara yang lainnya. Mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf 'o' ketika melihatnya dari dekat.

"Nona, bisakah aku melihat kalung itu?" Tanya Ryeowook menunjuk kalung itu. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat benda yang terbuat dari perak itu begitu spesial dimata kekasihnya? Bahkan menurutnya itu terlalu biasa.

Ryeowook memisahkan keduanya dan memakai salah satu di lehernya. Namun ketika Ia akan memasangkan milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Dan Ia pun menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memakai kalung.

"Kyuhyun sshi, lepaslah kalungmu dulu. Aku ingin melihat apakah kalung ini pas atau tidak untukmu."

_Melepaskan kalungku? Tidak akan selamanya_. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Ryeowook-ah, mungkin sebaiknya kita mencari benda lain."

"Huh? Tapi aku kan menyukai ini…" Kata Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak menyukai kalung itu dan tidak pernah terpikirkan akan melepas kalung keberuntungannya, Ia ingin kalung ini selalu berada di lehernya. Dan entah mengapa Ia selalu merasa nyaman dan aman bila memakainya.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasnya. Ini kalung keberuntunganku." Kata Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau kan hanya melepasnya sebentar. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu memakai kalung ini." Protes Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi, merasa tidak nyaman bila Ia terus dipaksa.

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa." Kata Kyuhyun keras. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa Ia bisa membentak Ryeowook. Rasa bersalahnya semakin menguar ketika melihat wajah sedih Ryeowook, melihatnya melepas satu kalung di lehernya dan menaruh kembali kalung yang menurutnya paling berkilauan itu di tempatnya.

"Ryeowook-ah…"

"Kau benar, kalung itu memang tidak terlalu bagus." Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua tahu, bahwa Ryeowook sangatlah kecewa. Terlihat jelas dari nada ucapannya.

"Ayo kita cari benda lain saja." Sebelum Kyuhyun meminta maaf, Ryeowook menarik lengannya keluar dari toko perhiasan. Kali ini mereka sedang berada di toko aksesoris. Kyuhyun melihat sebuah band coklat berbahan kulit di bagian aksesoris tangan. Ia pun mengambil 2 buah band itu dan meminta pelayan toko untuk membungkusnya.

Sebuah band kulit berwarna coklat. Kyuhyun menyukainya, terlihat sangat pas dengan style dan penampilannya. Walaupun masih lebih baik kalung pilihan Ryeowook daripada band ini, dan mungkin jauh lebih baik dari kalung yang Ia pakai, itu lebih baik menurutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melepas kalung miliknya. Ia mempunyai alasannya sendiri dan rasanya semua orang pun tahu tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal pendapatnya selama Ia memiliki alasan. Si egois Cho Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook sedang berkeliling menelusuri keindahan taman. Yah, sepulang dari toko aksesoris, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman terdekat. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang, memegang tangan Ryeowook dan memasangkan band itu di tangannya. Ryeowook memandangi tangannya, kemudian beralih ke Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum cerah. "Band ini sangat cocok untuk kita."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. _'Kalung dan cincin untuk sepasang kekasih, sedangkan band lebih menunjukkan persahabatan. Kyuhyun-ah, hubungan apa yang sebenarnya kita jalani?'_ Ryeowook kembali melihat tangannya dan tangan Kyuhyun yang memakai band kulit yang sama. Ketika Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun malah merangkul lengannya dan berjalan ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan di dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya terlebih dahulu. Dan Kyuhyun, Ia tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Sedari tadi Ia hanya diam dan terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Ryeowook-ah…"

Ryeowook masih dalam aksi meragunya. Ini adalah hari yang paling meragukan dan penuh rasa mengganjal di dalam hidupnya. Selain itu Ia juga masih penasaran terhadap kalung yang dipakai Kyuhyun, kalung yang tidak mau dilepaskannya demi Ryeowook sekalipun. Dimana sesunggunya posisinya di hati Kyuhyun? Mungkin lebih baik jika Ia yang menentukannya dari sekarang…

Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawaban dari ucapan 'selamat malam' nya, tiba-tiba Ryeowook melangkah lebih maju kearah Kyuhyun, berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Begitu manis walau hanya ciuman sesaat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat shock dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "Selamat malam, Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu, memegangi bibirnya seperti orang bodoh. Ia menatap pintu rumah Ryeowook agak lama.

Kim Ryeowook telah melakukan kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya karena telah mencium Kyuhyun seperti itu. Kini Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu…

Ciuman ini…

Kim Ryeowook…

Bukan dia orangnya…

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya setelah mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Tiba-tiba Ia berhenti di apartemen yang sama yang terakhir Ia lihat pada saat itu. Ia mengamati sekitar apartemen, kini tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, memijat pelan keningnya.

"Oh Tuhan… Apartemen ini sama seperti yan terakhir kulihat. Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikirannya tentang apartemen ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. "Mengapa seolah aku selalu dibawa ketempat yang tidak asing?"

Ia memegang kalung beserta kunci di lehernya dan berpikir… "Dan juga, kalung macam apa kau? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu barang sedetik saja? Dan kau…" Kini Ia memegang kunci yang sama-sama tergantung dilehernya, menatapnya lama. "Pintu mana yang bisa terbuka olehmu?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Tadaah~ saya datang bawa chapter selanjutnya dari ff ini disela kesibukan saya *oke, sok sibuk*

Tapi demi my precious JOY and my dear readers, saya rela deh hihihi :p

Terimakasih buat review dan supportnya. iloveyousomuch.

Happy KyuMin day.

Happy 1307 day.

I love you KyuMin.

I love you KyuMin shipper.

.

*ps: maaf kalo chap selanjutnya saya telat update lagi hehehe ^^V

I'm waiting your review, of course n_n


	12. Chapter 11

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Pagi ini di bandara, Donghae, Hyukjae, Heechul menyambut kedatangan seorang pria jangkung yang khas akan senyum menawannya dengan pelukan…

Siwon, nama pria itu, melepas kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya dan membalas pelukan mereka. Mereka sangat gembira karena bisa berkumpul kembali, namun tiba-tiba…

"Apakah benar? Kyuhyunnie sudah melupakan Sungmin Hyung? Dan mereka sudah berpisah?"

Donghae, Hyukjae dan Heechul hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Terselip nada bersemangat dari pertanyaan Siwon. Mereka dalam hati berdoa agar kedatangan Siwon tidak akan memperburuk keadaan yang ada…

Ya, mereka bertiga telah memberitahu tentang hal ini sebelumnya pada Siwon. Dan kini Siwon begitu bersemangat menanyakan hal yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tindak tanduk Siwon seperti layaknya rival bagi Kyuhyun. Donghae, Hyukjae dan Heechul mulai mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon selanjutnya. Mungkin saat itu Siwon telah mengalah dan memberi jalan untuk Kyuhyun yang keras kepala, tapi kini mereka bahkan tidak yakin Siwon akan kembali melakukannya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Pada akhir pekan, Sungmin datang ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang akan diserahkan pada hari Senin. Seorang pria tampan dari kejauhan melihat Sungmin berjalan menelusuri lobi. Sang pria itu mencoba melangkah lebih dekat dengan Sungmin, memancing perhatian Sungmin agar menoleh kebelakang.

"Siwonnie?" Tanya Sungmin. Siwon tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna. Ia merentangkan tangannya, mengajak Sungmin untuk berpelukan. Sungmin membalas senyumannya dan agak berlari mendekati Siwon, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sungmin Hyung…" Siwon membalas pelukan Sungmin sama eratnya.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Sungmin setelah melepas pelukan mereka. Siwon terlihat semakin tampan dan menawan dibanding saat mereka masih berkuliah dulu. Dapat dilihat dari stylenya yang serba kasual saat ini.

"Kemarin Donghae, Hyujkae dan Heechul menjemputku di bandara." Siwon menatap Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Sungmin Hyung, kau tidak bertambah tinggi sejak terakhir aku melihatmu." Siwon mengukur tinggi Sungmin dengan tingginya menggunakan tangan. Sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Yah!" Sungmin tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan yang membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman. Pandangan yang penuh cinta, kasih sayang dan perhatian. Dan Ia terus terang tidak menyukainya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari berkontak mata dengan Siwon. Namun Siwon malah tetap menatapnya intens. _'Siwon-ah, berhenti menatapku seperti itu…'_

"Ini semua pasti berat untukmu." Siwon mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut. Tangannya beralih menelusuri wajah cantik Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah…"

"Hyung. Sungmin Hyung. Kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung." Sungmin lebih tua dari Siwon, dan Ia ingin Siwon memanggilnya Hyung. Karena baginya, hanya seseorang yang boleh melewati garis dari hubungan hyung dan dongsaeng di dunia ini. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun

"Yah, Lee Sungmin!" Mereka berdua kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Matanya menatap tajam pada tangan Siwon yang masih berada di atas kepala Sungmin.

_Mengapa Siwon mengelus kepala Sungmin seperti itu?_

Mereka melihat Kyuhyun begitu tidak menyukai terhadap apa yang Siwon lakukan. Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan pandangan curiga. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Disaat itu, dimana terjadi perselisihan diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang berakhir dengan putusnya tali persahabatan.

"Berhenti mencuri Siwonku, Lee Sungmin!" Kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Siwon hanya saling berpandangan. Dan mereka kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon tajam. "Kau memilih untuk menemui Sungmin sshi terlebih dahulu dibanding menemuiku? Teman macam apa kau?" Kyuhyun berkata-kata seperti layaknya kekasih yang sedang cemburu, memajukan bibirnya seolah sedang merajuk.

Siwon tahu, Kyuhun telah melupakan segalanya. Termasuk apa yang terjadi di masa lalu antara mereka. Ia hanya sedikit kaget Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Seperti perlakuan Kyuhyun dahulu, sebelum semuanya berakhir pahit. Sungmin melirik Siwon, memberi sinyal agar Siwon bertindak seperti biasa. Siwon mengangguk kecil.

Peristiwa itu masih segar dalam pikirannya. Dimana Kyuhyun memukul rahangnya dua kali, mendorongnya untuk menjauh, dan mengatakan tidak ingin bersahabat dengannya lagi. Bagaimanapun Ia tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas itu semua, karena pada saat itu Ia memang jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Sepasang mata bening Sungmin, senyuman malaikat Sungmin, kemampuannya dalam bermusik dan segala hal tentang Sungmin dapat membuat semua orang memperjuangkannya dan bahkan rela berkelahi untuknya.  
Dan kini, perasaanya masih sama seperti dahulu. Ia berharap lebih kali ini, terutama karena Kyuhyun telah melupakan segalanya. Dan meskipun Kyuhyun tidak melupakannya, Ia akan tetap mengambil kesempatannya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk menemuimu. Ini terjadi karena kebetulan Sungmin Hyung bekerja di perusahaanmu." Matanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Sungmin kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun juga sama kagetnya dengannya. Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka, seperti orang bodoh dan tidak suka dengan ucapan Siwon barusan.

Siwon tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Aku hanya bercanda kok. Mana mungkin aku tidak merindukan sahabat terbaikku? Kyuhyun-ah…" Ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan mebuka lebar tangannya, menawarkannya sebuah pelukan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Siwon erat. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini.

Ini seperti nostalgia di masa lalu, ketika Kyuhyun dan Siwon seperti anak kembar yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jika bukan karena Sungmin, sumpah serapah dan pukulan telak Kyuhyun mungkin tidak pernah terjadi. Kini Kyuhyun melupakan segalanya tentang Sungmin, dan Siwon telah kembali. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka. Ia tahu, sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk melupakan dan memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka, dan akhirnya kini mereka bersama kembali.

Sungmin pun meninggalkan mereka dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada di ruangan Kyuhyun untuk mengobrol.

Setelah pekerjaan Sungmin selesai, Ia berdiri membereskan berkas dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sungmin Hyung…" Panggil Siwon tiba-tiba.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sungmin dan Siwon kini berada di sebuah restoran. Siwon mengajak Sungmin untuk sekedar makan bersama dengan Hyung tercintanya itu. Dan Sungmin menyetujui ajakannya.

"Aku dengar Kyuhyunnie bersama orang lain sekarang." Kata Siwon berusaha tenang seperti layaknya Ia tidak sedang bericara pada mantan kekasih Kyuhyun .

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Ya, kami memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Aku cukup senang Kyuhyun melihatku sebagai temannya. Saat ini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Jika tahu ini akan terjadi, aku tidak mungkin merelakanmu untuknya. Seharusnya aku yang saat ini bersamamu, Sungmin-ah…" Siwon meraih tangan Sungmin

Sungmin melepas genggaman tangan Siwon perlahan. "Hyung, Siwon-ah. Aku lebih tua darimu." Kata Sungmin lembut. "Kau tahu kan, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu, walaupun ini semua terjadi. Kumohon, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Aku Hyungmu, dan akan selalu begitu."

"Mengapa kau tidak membuka matamu, Sungmin HYUNG?" Siwon menekankan kata 'Hyung' dalam nadanya. "Biarkanlah dirimu bebas, seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia sudah benar-benar melupakanmu." Terlalu mudah bagi Siwon untuk mengatakan semua itu, Ia tidak tahu bahkan Sungmin lebih terluka daripada yang Ia kira.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Mendengar ucapan Siwon membuat luka hatinya semakin menjadi. "Kau tidak terlupakan olehnya. Mudah saja kau mengatakan hal itu."

Siwon menyandarkan bahunya pada kursi dan menyedekapkan tangannya. "Mungkin. Dan itulah mengapa aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau masih mengharapkannya. Mengapa kau menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi seorang teman saja? Mengapa kau masih menunggu?" Ia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, mengamati wajah Sungmin dengan teliti, berharap Sungmin dapat merasakan perasaannya dan sadar dengan kondisinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Kyuhyun telah bersama orang lain. Mengapa kau tidak merelakannya? Terimalah aku." Kata Siwon. "Aku berharap aku bisa bersamamu, aku-

"Apa kau tahu…." Sungmin memotong ucapannya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin merasa cukup muak dengan ucapan orang-orang tentangnya. _'Tinggalkanlah Kyuhyun, dia sudah tidak mengingatmu lagi' _atau _'cobalah mencari penggantinya, seperti apa yang dia lakukan'._

Sungmin menghela nafasnya mendengar ucapan Siwon yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang orang-orang katakan. "Aku berharap aku juga bisa mengalami kecelakaan yang sama dengannya dan bisa melupakannya dengan begitu mudah." Siwon menautkan alisnya. Ia melihat Sungmin seperti orang yang tengah putus harapan, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku berharap akulah yang melupakan segalanya, sehingga ini semua tidak begitu menyakitkan." Nafas Sungmin sudah mulai tidak stabil, dadanya naik turun. Ia menggigit bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan tetesan air matanya.

"Aku lelah. Aku lelah terhadap semua orang yang memintaku untuk melupakannya." Mata Sungmin kini berkaca-kaca. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar air matanya tidak menetes saat itu juga.

"Teukie Hyung menyuruhku untuk berhenti berharap agar Kyuhyun kembali. Hyukjae menyuruhku untuk tidak menunggu Kyuhyun lagi. Dan Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk memulai kehidupan baru dan memintaku hanya menjadi temannya saja hanya karena dia ingin memulai kehidupan baru. Mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan 'Sungmin-ah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun akan segera mengingatmu.'?" Nafas Sungmin tersengal saat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku? Aku lelah!"

Sungmin memijit dahinya pelan. "Aku minta maaf jika aku tidak mudah menerima saran darimu."

Siwon masih mendengarkan Sungmin, Ia melihat Sungmin beberapa kali menyeka air matanya saat berbicara. Ia tidak menyangka pertahanan Sungmin akan runtuh begitu saja. Semua ini pasti sangat berat bagi Hyungnya itu, dan kini Ia merasa bersalah atas ucapannya.

"Aku minta maaf jika kini aku satu-satunya yang terlupakan, aku juga minta maaf karena tidak ada disisinya disaat dia pertama kali membuka matanya, aku hanya…" Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya, kali ini begitu dalam. Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon-ah… Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku membenci kenyataan bahwa aku selalu berkata pada diriku untuk melupakannya, terus menerus, tapi nyatanya aku masih bertahan disini. Terus berdoa agar suatu saat dia mengingatku. Aku tidak menyerah semudah Kyuhyun melupakan semua ingatannya dalam sekejap. Melupakannya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk melakukannya…"

Siwon tersenyum padanya seolah mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja, Hyung'. Ia mengerti dimana seharusnya Ia berada sekarang. Sungmin terlalu mengharap dan menunggu Kyuhyun untuk kembali padanya. Tapi Ia akan berusaha semampunya agar Hyungnya itu bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Walaupun itu sulit, walaupun itu menyakitkan. Melupakan dan meninggalkan memang tidaklah mudah, namun Ia akan mencoba semua itu.

_Sungmin Hyung, kau menolak dirimu sendiri untuk melihat kebahagiaan yang nyata. Tapi jika Kyuhyun ada disisimu, itu adalah kebahagiaanmu untuk selamanya bukan?_

_Sungmin Hyung…._

_._

_._

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Malam ini Kyuhyun berjanji akan menemui seluruh sahabat baiknya. Dengan tergesa, Ia berjalan ke sebuah ruangan pribadi di bar. Ia melihat Donghae duduk disebelah Hyukjae, juga ada Heechul, Shindong dan Leeteuk. Sungmin? Ia kaget melihat Sungmin berada disini dan duduk disebelah Siwon. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan selalu-saja-terlambat.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sungmin sshi juga ada disini." Katanya. Sungmin tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita semua teman disini, tidak ada yang boleh tertinggal." Kata Donghae. Tangannya mengelus rambut Hyukjae.

"Yak au benar. Menjauhlah dari Hyukjae ku!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk diantara keduanya. Mereka semua tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanakan dari sang magnae. Ia menggeser-geserkan kaki dan lengannya agar Donghae terdorong menjauh dari Hyukjae. Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sesorang yang manis disaat merayu, tapi bisa juga berubah menjadi setan kecil saat melakukan kejahilan.

"Yah! Hyukjae milikku!" kata Donghae sambil berusaha meraih Hyukjae .

"Pergilah dari Hyukjae ku!" Kyuhyun malah memeluk Hyukjae erat. Sedangkan Hyukjae tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Yah Hyukjae-ah, jika kau berani-beraninya berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, kau tidak akan mendapat jatahmu malam ini!" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya dan refleks mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga jatuh dari sofa.

"Maaf Kyuhyunnie, dia sudah mengancamku." Kata Hyukjae yang kemudian memeluk Donghae.

"Aish~" Kyuhyun merengut tidak suka, sedangkan Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

Tiba-tiba Ia menangkap suatu pemandangan dari ujung ruangan. Siwon dan Sungmin sedang mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Ia melihat suatu peristiwa langka yang mengalihkannya dari insiden 'jatuh' yang Ia alami barusan.

_Bagaimana bisa Siwon membuat Sungmin tersenyum seperti itu? Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak."_

Ia pun berdiri meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Yah! Kalian berdua." Sungmin dan Siwon menoleh. Tiba-tiba saja hawa diruangan ini menjadi kelam. Siwon memandangnya kaku, bertanya-tanya apakah Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal iseng seperti tadi. Kyuhyun melihat mereka tajam dan menyedekapkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja duduk diantara mereka dan menatap Sungmin. "Yah, Lee Sungmin."

Siwon dan Sungmin hanya dapat berpandang-pandangan. Keduanya berpikir, apa ingatan dari Kyuhyun sudah kembali dan mengingat bahwa hubungannya dengan Siwon tidak baik... tapi…

"Menyingkirlah dari Siwon! Dia milikku!"

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon rakus dengan seluruh lengannya. Hal itu membuat semua orang dapat bernafas lega mendengarnya. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun memang magnae yang jahil dan Ia sendiripun tidak tahu mengapa Ia menikmati perannya sebagai orang yang menyebalkan. Siwon cukup lega karena mereka masih bisa bersikap seperti sebelumnya. Donghae melirik Sungmin, memastikan Ia baik-baik saja dengan tingkah kekanakkan Kyuhyun.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dengan sesi minum sampai mabuk. Sungmin, yang paling menjaga dirinya dari efek alcohol, hanya melihat mereka satu persatu tumbang karena mabuk. Dan akhirnya, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan dirinya masih bertahan di bar itu saat yang lainnya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Siwon-ah…" Kata Kyuhyun. Ia memiliki kadar toleransi pada alkohol yang cukup tinggi. Hal itu membuatnya masih sadar disaat yang lainnya tumbang, walaupun kini Ia terlihat agak mabuk sekarang. Sedangkan Siwon, Ia tidak minum sama sekali. Itulah sebabnya Ia masih stabil diantara mereka.

"Kau satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku. Jangan berikan hatimu untuk orang lain." Kata Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menyandar pada bahu Siwon. Siwon sedikit terkekeh dan saat Ia melihat Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja Ia mengingat saat dimana saat Sungmin menangis di hadapannya..

"_Aku berharap akulah yang melupakan segalanya, sehingga ini semua tidak begitu menyakitkan. Menyerah tidaklah semudah Kyuhyun melupakan semua ingatannya dalam sekejap,'_

"Yah Cho Kyuhyun, sadarlah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Kata Siwon serius.

"Siapa yang harus sadar? Aku belum mabuk!" Kyuhyun bangun dari sandarannya di bahu Siwon, menunjukkan padanya bahwa Ia masih sadar.

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu."

Sungmin diam-diam menyimak apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia hanya terus berharap agar mereka tidak membicarakan hal tentang masa lalu atau membicarakan tentangnya. Tapi kini Ia meragu setelah Siwon melihat kearahnya sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba saja hawa dari ruangan ini nampak berbeda. Terasa begitu mencekik. Siwon memandangnya dan kemudian beralih memandang Kyuhyun. _Siwon-ah, kumohon jangan membicarakan apapun tentang diriku ataupun masa lalu Kyuhyun…_

"Kau benar-benar telah melupakan Sungmin Hyung?"

Mendengarnya, Sungmin memejamkan mata perlahan. Doanya tidak terkabul. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan meminum wine. Bagaimana bisa Siwon membicarakan hal ini disaat mereka sedang bersenang-senang? Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya, meskipun seluruh teman mereka sudah tidak disini lagi. Ia menerima semua perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya belakangan ini. Tapi Siwon tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin malah menikmati semua perlakuan sang magnae padanya.

Apapun yang kini akan Ia bicarakan atau lakukan, mungkin saja dapat mematahkan ikatan persahabatan untuk kedua kalinya, atau lebih buruknya pertemanan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memukulku dua kali saat aku mengatakan aku jatuh cinta padanya, kau ingat?"

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Aku malah tidak mengingat bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan orang itu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk. "Jadi, kau tidak keberatan kan bila aku mengencaninya?"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh mengencaninya?" Kata Kyuhyun emosi. "Kau sudah menjadi milikku, Choi Siwon. Kau tidak bisa mengencani orang lain."

"Aku serius disini, Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya menunjukkan menyaratkan keseriusan dan ketegasan. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba bersikap serius. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, bingung melihat Siwon dengan ekspresi tegangnya setelah apa yang Ia katakan sebelumnya.

_Apapun hal spesial yang dimiliki Sungmin sshi yang membuatmu ingin mengencaninya, kau tetap tidak boleh mengencaninya! Walaupun Ia memiliki sepasang mata yang indah, walaupun Ia memiliki senyuman menawan, kau tetap tidak boleh mengencaninya!_ Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar jika pikirannya mengatakan hal itu. Tapi siapa peduli? Selama mulutnya tidak berkhianat padanya…

"Lebih baik kau segera mengingat semua ingatanmu sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku akan memutuskan untuk mengencani Sungmin dan-"

"Siwon-ah…" Panggil Sungmin menginterupsinya agar berhenti bicara yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi Siwon hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan polos. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mengirimkan sebuah pesan melalui tatapan matanya _'berhenti membuat semuanya semakin buruk'_

Tapi yang ada, Siwon menatapnya balik dan menolak merespons pesan yang diberikan Sungmin. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun, tersenyum penuh arti. "Jika suatu hari kau mengingat semuanya termasuk perasaan yang kau miliki padanya, aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkan apa yang sudah aku putuskan seperti sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, ekor matanya melihat Sungmin yang kini sedang meminum wine dalam sekali teguk, mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan dan mungkin berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Ia melihat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Ia menatapnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sengit. "Pergi dan kencanilah dia, aku tidak peduli. Sungmin sshi hanya sebuah ingatan yang telah aku lupakan. Hanya itu. Siwon-ah, aku tidak tahu mengapa kita berpisah dahulu. Tapi, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap bersahabat denganmu daripada bersama seorang kekasih yang tidak dapat kuingat."

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya, terutama pada saat Sungmin berada di hadapannya. Tapi demi menghentikan ucapan Siwon, Ia lebih memilih menjadi orang brengsek. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun. _Maafkan aku, Sungmin sshi…_

Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Dan Ia melihat kearah kalung yang Kyuhyun pakai sekarang.

Ia tahu tentang kalung itu dan semua cerita tentang apa maksud dari separuh hati dari kalung itu. Ia menertawai Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang kau tidak ingin masa lalumu, tapi kau tetap membiarkan benda itu menggantung seperti itu. Kau memang bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon katakan. Ia melirik Siwon yang kini berjalan kearah sungmin dan menarik lengannya lembut. Ia melihat mereka berdua menghilang di balik pintu. Ia pun menyentuh kalung yang ada dilehernya. "Jika kau berbicara tentang kalung ini, maka aku mempunyai jawaban yang sederhana. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasnya walaupun aku menginginkannya."

Diluar bar, Siwon menghentikkan langkahnya dan memastikan keadaan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku karena kau harus mendengar semuanya, Sungmin Hyung." Ia memang masih ingin membicarakan hal ini lebih banyak dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Ia tahu Sungmin tidak akan menyukainya. Juga, sudah terlambat baginya untuk menyadari betapa kasarnya Kyuhyun kepada orang yang sama-sama mereka cintai.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, menghindari berkontak mata dengan Siwon. Ia terkekeh. "Aku sudah pernah mendengar yang lebih kasar pada saat Ia masih di rumah sakit. Aku baik-baik saja." Siwon mengangguk. Ia tidak menyadari Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat dalam diam. Sungmin kemudian tersenyum.

"Tunggu…" Sungmin mencegat langkah Siwon dengan menarik lengannya. Senyuman pahit tersungging dari bibirnya. "Aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali…" Hidungnnya memerah, dan air matanya telah mengalir, tapi tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya, "…tapi semua itu selalu menusukku tepat di dalam sini." Katanya sambil meremas kuat dadanya. Ia menatap Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, mungkin aku butuh bersandar di punggungmu beberapa saat." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang tubuh Siwon, menyandarkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam. Siwon tidak dapat melihat Sungmin tapi terdengar jelas suara hembusan nafas Sungmin dari mulutnya yang membuat Ia yakin bahwa Sungmin sedang menangis.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Ia pertama kalinya melihat Sungmin sampai seperti ini dan memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mendukung hubungan mereka kembali, tapi kali ini, setelah melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun pada Hyung tercintanya, Ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia tidak bisa menerima jika Sungmin akan terus menerima kata-kata kasar dan menyakitkan hanya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali.

Siwon telah memutuskan…

Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatannya kali ini…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nah loh Siwon ternyata dateng mau ngerebut Sungmin :p

Atas permintaan readers biar update cepet, ini udah saya update~

Maaf kalo pendek, karena emang segini dari fanfic aslinya, dan saya juga udah gabungin 2 chapter sekaligus dari mulai chapter 7…. T.T

Terimakasih buat reviewnya pas kyumin day kemaren~ I'm quite shocked, to be honest. Hehe :D

So, mind to review again? n_n


	13. Chapter 12

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

Pikiran Kyuhyun masih terngiang tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ucapan kasarnya pasti lagi-lagi menyakiti Sungmin. Sampai kapan kiranya Ia akan berhenti menyakiti Sungmin? Ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel berdering memecahkan lamunannya. Ia melihat sebuah nama terpampang di layarnya. Ryeowook.

"Oh, Ryeowook-ah?" Katanya lemah.

Ryeowook yang mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menelepon Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, kini agak down saat mendengar suara lelah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau lelah?"

"Tidak. Tidak begitu." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Memijit dahinya seakan tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kyuhyun-ah… kau ingat besok tanggal berapa?"

Kyuhyun melirik jamnya dan melihat analog tanggal. "Tanggal 23? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh." Kata Ryeowook sedih saat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun. "Besok adalah tepat satu bulannya kita bersama." Nada bicaranya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, sudah satu bulan? Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook selalu mengingat tanggal itu?

"Maaf. Aku lupa. Kau ingin pergi merayakannya besok?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuat suaranya lebih bersemangat. Paling tidak, Ia bisa membuat Ryeowook senang. Nyatanya, Ia berhasil, Ryeowook merasa gembira dengan tawarannya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

"Uhm!" Ryeowook mengangguk. Kyuhyun lega saat mendengar suara Ryeowook yang terdengar senang.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan deheman dan kemudian menutup panggilan itu. "Aku-" Ryeowook melihat layar ponselnya saat yang Ia dengar nada sambungan terputus. _Bahkan aku belum mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah…_

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Ia melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah dan memijit dahinya pelan. Cukup lama Ia memandangi langit-langit. Hingga pada akhirnya Ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menelusuri alam mimpi.

_Kyuhyun-ah, kau sungguh bertambah rumit…_

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.  
Ia pastinya terlalu bosan dan terlalu lelah ketika masih dirawat dirumah sakit. Saat itu Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan Ryeowook untuk menyetabilkan emosinya. Ia merasa seperti sedang memanfaatkan Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook pastinya hanyalah sebuah alasan baginya agar tidak mengingat masa lalunya kembali. Memperlakukannya bagaikan segalanya dan kini tiba-tiba Ia ingin meninggalkannya seolah-olah Ia adalah makhluk terendah di dunia. Ia sungguh merasa seperti orang bodoh, memastikan perasaanya dengan cepat dan kini menghilangkan perasaannya sama cepatnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan bahagianya saat bersama Ryeowook menghilang. Ini seperti Ia ingin mencari orang lain dan menginginkan Ryeowook bahagia dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

Tapi inti dari semua ini adalah, Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk memutuskan hubungan ini…

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pergi berkencan sore ini. Ryeowook tampak bersemangat karena ini merupakan perayaan satu bulannya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Ryeowook. Ia melihatnya sudah menunggu di pinggiran jalan dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak terlalu lama kok." Jawab Ryeowook.

Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya sangat senang mengencani Kyuhyun. Setiap kali Ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun, harinya yang kelabu seolah menjadi cerah. Pria yang kini berdiri di depannya sangat spesial baginya, membuat jantungnya terasa melompat-lompat dimanapun Ia berada.

Tapi terkadang, ada disaat Ia merasa khawatir. Selama ini Kyuhyun terlihat sering shock dan menghentikan aktivitasnya tiba-tiba. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti sedang mengingat sesuatu tentang masa lalunya. Ia takut, sungguh takut bila akan tiba waktunya dimana Kyuhyun akan mengingat tentang masa lalunya sehingga Ia tidak memiliki tempat lagi di hati Kyuhyun.

Mereka kemudian berjalan-jalan di taman dan duduk bersebelahan. Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook mengelus band pemberian Kyuhyun di tangannya. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku selalu ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu kekasihku. Dan ternyata rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Aku tipe orang yang agak manja, Kyuhyun-ah. Semoga kau tidak keberatan dengan tingkahku."

"Ryeowook-ah…" panggil Kyuhyun. Saat Ia melihat Ryeowook sedang menyandarkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba bayangan Sungmin terlintas. Ia seperti sedang melihat Sungmin duduk dihadapannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mengapa wajah Sungmin bisa semanis itu?!

Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memucat dan terkejut seperti sehabis melihat hantu.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya dan kemudian melihat Ryeowook tidak bersandar di bahunya lagi. Kini Ryeowook menatapnya cemas. Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum, senyum penuh kekhawatiran. Mengapa Sungmin lagi-lagi muncul?

Ia mengusahakan yang terbaik agar Ryeowook tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kini mereka berada di taman bermain dan memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain-main disana. Senyum Ryeowook mengembang dan secara refleks memeluk Kyuhyun, meluapkan rasa senangnya.

"Woah! Sudah lama aku tidak kesini." Seru Ryeowook seperti layaknya anak kecil. Ia berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun sambil melompat girang, tersenyum gembira saat melihat berbagai macam hal berwarna dan bervariasi disekitarnya.

Senyum Kyuhyun seketika menghilang saat lagi-lagi Ia melihat bayangan Sungmin yang kini sedang melompat dengan lincahnya menggantikan Ryeowook.

Ia melihat Sungmin berlari kearahnya dan memegang tangannya. "Kyuhyun-ah, pertama kita harus kemana?" Ia menautkan alisnya saat menatap Sungmin, tapi saat Ia mengedipkan matanya, Ryeowooklah yang kini ada dihadapannya. Memandangnya dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau sakit." Ryeowook pun mengecek dahi dan leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Uh, pertama kita harus pergi kemana?" Tanyanya. Ia menggelengkan beberapa kali kepalanya untuk mengusir semua pikiran anehnya. _Sungmin sshi, berhentilah mengganggu pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah manismu memenuhi hariku disaat aku masih meyakinkan perasaanku pada Ryeowook._

Mereka mencoba mengendarai berbagai wahana di taman bermain. Kyuhyun tertawa keras saat Ryeowook berubah menjadi panik pada saat melihat seekor ayam disembelih oleh penjual daging. Ryeowook juga berteriak kencang saat mereka menaiki roller coaster.

Mereka juga mencoba bermain ice-skating. Kyuhyun yang kemampuan bermain ice-skatinya sangatlah minim, terus saja terjatuh karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Ryeowook menertawakannya, masih dengan tawa cerahnya. "Kyuhyun-ah. Aku memaafkanmu karena telah menertawaiku pada saat di roller coaster!"

"Aish~" Kyuhyun memandang kekasihnya tajam. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, namun lagi-lagi Ia terjatuh. Ryeowook pun tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Kyuhyun merasa malu dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bantu aku berdiri." Perintah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang masih bertahan dengan tawanya, kini membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Tapi dengan nakalnya Kyuhyun malah mendorong Ryeowook hingga terjatuh.

"Yah!" Teriak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun balik menertawakannya. "Dasar iseng!" kata Ryeowook sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya, lagi-lagi bayangan Sungmin muncul sedang memeriksa lengannya dan menanyakan apakah sakit atau tidak. Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya karena dihantui bayang-bayang Sungmin seharian ini. Mengapa? Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Pikirnya.

Ia menghapus semua pikiran delusionalnya dan mencoba menikmati waktunya dengan Ryeowook. Mereka memasuki sebuah wahana permainan. Kyuhyun menunjukkan bakat hebatnya pada Ryeowook bahwa tanpa keringatpun Ia masih bisa memenangkan permainan itu. Ya, seperti yang orang-orang ketahui, Kyuhyun adalah seorang Game Master. Ia mengajari Ryeowook beberapa teknik dan bahkan menantangnya. Tentu saja sudah jelas diketahui siapa pemenangnya bukan?

Setelah pulang dari taman bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Senyum Ryeowook semakin lebar saat membayangkan dirinya pergi ketempat lain dan melanjutkan indahnya hari ini bersama Kyuhyun. Ia berharap bisa pergi kemana saja dengan Kyuhyun, sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Ia membayangkan bila hari ini Kyuhyun akan membawanya ke berbagai tempat, terkadang mencuri pandang ke satu sama lain dan Ryeowook akan bersandar pada bahunya lagi. Ia bisa gila jika membayangkan semua ini. Ini semua seperti hari yang sangat sempurna baginya dan Kyuhyun. Tepat hari ini Ia bisa memastikan dimana posisinya di hati Kyuhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Sungmin-ah, kau ingin kemana?"

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau ingin kemana?" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama Sungmin saat bertanya pada Ryeowook.

Senyum Ryeowook lenyap seketika. Ia sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama lain. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Ryeowook saat Ia tidak mendengar tanggapan apapun dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau lelah? Atau sakit?" Ia menyentuh dahi dan leher Ryeowook seprti apa yang biasa Ryeowook lakukan padanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum hambar. Ia menyadari apa yang kekasihnya alami. "Kyuhyun-ah… Kau baru saja memanggilku… Sungmin-ah."

Kyuhyun tentunya sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Bagaimana bisa Ia memanggil nama Sungmin disaat Ia masih bersama Ryeowook? Dan juga, 'Sungmin-ah? Apa Ia dan Sungmin sshi pernah begitu dekat sebelumnya? Dan mengapa Ia tiba-tiba memanggil Sungmin? Argh… seharian ini pikirannya dihantui Sungmin, bahkan melihat bayangan Sungmin dalam diri Ryeowook, dan sekarang apa? Ia malah memanggil nama Ryeowook dengan nama Sungmin? Tsk. Ryeowook tentu saja akan curiga!

"M-maaf…" Katanya. "Siwon dan aku tengah membicarakan Sungmin sshi tadi malam.. dan-"

"Mungkin, kini ingatanmu telah kembali?" Tanya Ryeowook. Wajahnya seperti akan menangis tapi mungkin lebih terlihat seperti orang yang ketakutan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya… Uhm… Aku minta maaf, Ryeowook-ah." Kata Kyuhyun gugup. Ia merasa bersalah karena salah menyebutkan nama kekasihnya. Selain itu Ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena melihat bayangan orang lain dalam diri kekasihnya sekarang. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi pada saat Ia sedang

Ryeowook mengangguk percaya dan menerima permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. Dalam benak terdalamnya masih teebesit rasa khawatir dengan semua ini.

Pada saat mereka makan malam, keheningan panjang menyelimuti keduanya. Ryeowook ingin segeera memecahkan keheningan ini. Ia tiba-tiba meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meja, tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan selalu bisa memegang tanganmu seperti ini kan?" Tanyanya sambil meremas pelan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Kyuhyun membalas genggamannya dan mengatakan 'ya.'

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilasan memori muncul di pikiran Kyuhyun. 'Jika kau ingin memegang tanganku, peganglah sesuka hatimu. Aku tidak apa-apa.' _Sungmin lagi?!_

Karena hal ini, Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun berfikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kyuhyun mengeriyitkan dahinya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menyentuh kepalanya frustasi. _Mengapa aku selalu melihat hal-hal seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin kembali pada masa laluku, tapi kenapa?_

Ryeowook lagi-lagi mengecek dahi dan leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat pucat dan mungkin sedikit kurang sehat atau kelelahan setelah seharian ini. ia pun berdiri dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita pulang. Kelihatannya kau sudah sangat lelah." Katanya lembut.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menunjukkan dirinya baik-baik saja.

Ryeowook tidak menjawabnya dan terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Di dalam mobil, mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap.

_Ini seperti bukan dirinya._ Ryeowook diam-diam melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir dengan tenang. _Benarkah semua ini? Kyuhyun-ah… Apakah aku sedang mengingat masa lalumu sedikit demi sedikit?_ Pikirnya.

Ia merasa sedih karena pikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa sebentar lagi ini semua akan berakhir. Ia meimkirkan ucapan Jongwoon pada saat itu… _Jongwoon Hyung benar, aku akan tersingkirkan jika aku tetap melanjutkannya. Aku akan melukai diriku sendiri dan juga mantan kekasihnya terdahulu… dan mungkin Kyuhyun juga akan terluka. _Ia mengambil nafasnya dalam dan akhirnya membulatkan keputusannya…

"Kyuhyun-ah, turunkan aku disini." Katanya. Kyuhyun yang belum menyadari apapun, kini meminggirkan mobilnya. Ryeowook menutup matanya. Kyuhyun kini bahkan tidak merasakan ada yang berbeda dari intonasi ucapannya. Ia tersenyum miris kearah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun belum juga menyadarinya. _Apakah aku bagimu Kyuhyun-ah? Dimanakah tempatku dihatimu?_

"Kyuyun-ah, tolong jangan menemuiku lagi."

Kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Huh? Ryeowook-ah…" Sejujurnya Ia juga ingin hal ini terjadi, tapi melihat raut Ryeowook yang menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan, Kyuhyun ingin membuang semua niatan awalnya. Ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ia berharap wajah Sungmin, senyum Sungmin dan segala tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin tidak akan menganggunya lagi, tapi…

"Sebaiknya kau mengingat masa lalumu. Jika kau telah mengumpulkannya dan masih tetap ingin bersamaku, kau selalu tahu dimana kau bisa menemukanku." Ryeowook melepas band yang melingkar di tangannya dan meletakannya di dashboard mobil. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menunggumu, tapi aku sangat menyukaimu dan aku takut semua ini akan melukai diriku sendiri. Aku berharap, aku dapat merelakanmu sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh kepadamu."

_Sebelum Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepatah katanya, Ryeowook seudah menutup pintu mobil dan kemudian memanggil taksi. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya lelah, merasa putus harapan. Apakah Ia begitu mudah ditebak sehingga Ryeowook bisa melihat jika Ia sedang terngiang sesuatu di masa lalunya? Dan mengetahui jika yang Ia lihat adalah Sungmin?_

_Lee Sungmin, kita sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi teman, tapi mengapa kau tetap menggangguku seperti ini?_

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Malam harinya, Ryeowook menunggu Jongwoon disebuah kedai kecil. Menggerakkan gelasnya dengan arah memutar.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kau akan menangis disaat kenyataan ini terungkap?" Tanya Jongwoon. Ia pikir Ryeowook akan kaget dengan kemunculannya (lagi-lagi) dari belakang, tapi yang Ia lihat kini Ryeowook hanya menatapnya dan kembali sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya.

Ryeowook menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangannya.

"Apa aku menangis? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah tahu kau akan datang dari belakang, seperti biasanya. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul dari langit untuk membuatku terkejut." Ia mengghela nafasnya dalam. Jongwoon kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya lelah jika aku harus mengalah untuk mereka Hyung. Sangat sulit menjadi orang ketiga seperti ini. Aku pun hanya bisa menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melupakan dan menghilangkan ingatan masa lalunya selamanya…" Ia meminum segelas soju nya dalam sekali teguk.

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Karena kau tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan hal itu." Kata Jongwoon sambil menuangkan soju di gelasnya. "Kau melakukan yang terbaik, Wookie-ah." Ia mengangkat gelasnya dan mengikuti Ryeowook, meminum dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan menemukan sosok kekasih lain yang sepertinya." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jongwoon Hyung~ aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya!" Teriak Ryeowook serak, menaruh kepalanya pada lengannya seperti layaknya anak kecil. Sebelumnya, ryowook telah meminum dua botol soju sebelum Jongwoon datang. Dan kini Ia sudah terlalu mabuk. Jongwoon hanya menghela nafasnya saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Mungkin lagi-lagi ia harus menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"Wookie-ah, jangan bicara begitu. Pasti ada orang yang akan selalu ada untuk menghiburmu." Katanya berharap Ryeowook dapat melihatnya kali ini dan menerima kehadirannya di hatinya. Ryeowook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Menemukan orang yang seperti itu tidaklah mudah, Hyung. Dimana lagi aku bisa menemukan sosok yang seperti itu?" Tanya Ryeowook lemah. Ia meminum sojunya lagi dan lagi, membuatnya menggumam bahasa Korea tak jelas. Ia agak cegukan tapi tetap masih meminum sojunya.

"Kau begitu manis dan menggemaskan, kau adalah orang yang perhatian dan penyayang. Banyak orang yang menyukai orang sepertimu."

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya meremehkan. "Mungkin aku memang manis dan menggemaskan tapi aku begitu bodoh. Aku bisa menjadi orang bodoh dan tolol di waktu yang sama."

Jongwoon bingung harus berkata apalagi, Ia ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata bijak tapi yang keluar adalah kata-kata bodoh seperti… "Beberapa orang mungkin berfikir bahwa kebodohan dan kecerobohan adalah bagian dari kesempurnaan." _Oh astaga kata-kata macam apa itu? Baiklah, Kim Jongwoon. Paling tidak kau belum mengungkapkan apapun. Jadi berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak!_

"Wookie-ah, kau hanya perlu membuka matamu. Lihatlah kebelakang, dan mungkin kau akan mengetahuinya." _Ah, Kim Jongwoon, berhentilah membeberkan segalanya!_ Ia hanya bisa berharap Ryeowook sudah benar-benar mabuk dan tidak mendengar ucapan anehnya barusan.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada satupun yang akan mencintaiku lagi. Aku akan hidup sendirian selamanya-" Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan merengek seperti bayi. "Tidak ada yang akan mencintaiku~!"

"Yah… Kim Ryeowook!" Jongwoon berteriak karena sudah tidak tahan dengan tangisan dan perkataan pesimis dari dongsaeng tercintanya itu. Ia membenci kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Ia sedang mengungkapkan perasaanya (yang Ia pikir terlalu terang-terangan saat mengucapkannya).

"Kau tahu apa masalahmu? Kau tidak pernah melihat kebelakang, maka dari itulah kau tidak menyadari siapa yang menghiburmu dan selalu ada bersamamu." Jongwoon meminum sojunya dalam sekali teguk. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uangnya dan melemparkannya ke meja. "Pulang dan beristirahatlah. Berhentilah meminum alkohol. Alkohol dapat membuat sisi manis dan menggemaskanmu menghilang." Ia pun berdiri hendak meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Jongwoon Hyung!" Teriak Ryeowook. Ia yang mendengar nada sedih dari Hyungnya itu membuat dirinya juga merasa lebih sedih darinya. Ryeowook ingat saat Jongwoon selalu saja muncul di belakangnya, di saat Jongwoon menghiburnya dan disaat Jongwoon mengatakan dan melakukan hal-hal aneh demi membuatnya tersenyum dikala sedih. Ia memandang Jongwoon. "Jongwoon Hyung… Mungkinkah…?" sebelum Ryeowook melikirkannya lebih jauh, Ia sudah tergeletak di meja kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.  
"Tidak ada yang menyukaimu, tidak ada yang menyukaimu." Jongwoon mengatakan ucapan Ryeowook tadi berulang-ulang. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan terus terbayang saat Ryeowook mengatakan keinginannya untuk tidak berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan pada saat Ryeowook mengatakan tidak ada lagi yang mencintainya. "Baiklah! Aku bukan siapa-siapa dan aku mencintaimu!" Ia mengehentikan langkahnya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Kim Jongwoon, kau sudah putus harapan…"

"Maaf Tuan."

Jongwoon berbalik saat ahjumma dari kedai itu memanggilnya. "Temanmu sudah mabuk sekali!" Ia memutar matanya malas dan kembali melangkah ke kedai. Dan ya, kapan Ia bisa menghentikan rasa pedulinya terhadap Ryeowook?

Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Ryeowook pelan. "Yah, Kim Ryeowook!" Ia tidak melihat respon apapun. Ia menatap wajah Ryeowook lebih dekat. Jiwa Ryeowook seperti sudah melayang dari tubuhnya, menurutnya. Ryeowook sudah sangat mabuk karena alkohol dan bahkan Ia tidak sadar bahwa Jongwoon sedang menatih tubuhnya saat ini.

"Oh yang benar saja, mengapa peranku dalam cerita ini menjadi seperti ini?" Ia kembali menuntun tubuh Ryeowook menggunakan bahunya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya Ia menggendong tubuh Ryeowook di punggungnya sampai ke depan rumah Ryeowook. "Yah!" Teriaknya.

Ia mencoba menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat wajah Ryeowook, tapi wajah dongsaengnya itu terlalu dekat dengannya dan membuat bibir mereka menempel selema beberapa detik. Jongwoon begitu kaget. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Ia menelan ludahnya dan tidak akan menoleh kebelakang lagi untuk mengecek keadaan Ryeowook. Ia berdehem dan mulai menjelaskan…

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menciummu, aku hanya memastikan keadaanmu tadi… Dan itu… " Ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus di indra pendengarannya dan menyadari bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar sudah tertidur. Ia menghela nafasnya lega. Berterimakasihlah pada Soju yang membuat Ryeowook tidak menyadari apapaun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Ryeowook. Jongwoon menidurkan tubuh Ryeowook di ranjang dan melepaskan sepasang sepatunya. Ia menarik selimut sampai ke dada Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit menggeliat mencari posisi ternyamannya. Jongwoon hanya dapat menahan tawanya saat Ryeowook menggumam tidak jelas dan mendengkur keras.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Ryeowook, mengelus rambut halus dongsaeng tercintanya itu pelan. "Wookie-ah…" Ia terkekeh saat mengingat apa yang Ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. "Walaupun kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menganggap yang tadi itu sebagai ciuman pertama kita." Jongwoon kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Ryeowook lagi. Ia tersenyum saat melepaskannya. Ia mengelus rambut Ryeowook sekali lagi dan mencium dahi Ryeowook perlahan.

"Selamat malam, Ryeowook-ah…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Aloha~ *baru pulang dari Hawaii bareng SJ*

Siapa yang lagi hepi gara-gara bang Sungmin ngetwit? *ME!* pokoknya mood-booster banget dah twitnya kkkkk

Saya datang bawa lanjutan chapternya ~ Yang pengen moment kyuwook diilangin, done yah :p

Terimakasih (lagi) buat yang udah review dan nungguin lanjutannya hehehe

Mind to gimme review again? LOVE! :^)


	14. Chapter 13

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

Sungmin sangat merindukan apartemennya. Setelah kejadian malam itu, dimana terjadi perdebatan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih kecuali menangis dalam diamnya. Ia harus rela bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Ia sangat merindukan apartemennya seperti Ia merindukan pelukan Kyuhyun disaat mereka tidur bersama. Sampai kapan kiranya Ia akan bisa berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun? Hatinya telah tersakiti, telah terluka dan telah terlupakan, tetapi Ia masih bertahan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya tentang Kyuhyun. Malam ini, Ia sudah memutuskan…

"Aku hanya akan bersih-bersih lalu kembali lagi kesin." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia hanya akan berada di apartemen sebentar dan kemudian kembali lagi.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Ryeowook kala itu. Ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang Ia rasakan sebelumnya, tapi itu bukan bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya untuk pergi menjauh. Ya, secara teknis memang Ia tidak menyuruh Ryeowook untuk meninggalkannya. Hanya saja kilasan memori yang begitu mengganggunya memaksa Ryeowook untuk pergi menjauhinya. Dari semua orang yang bisa Ia pikirkan, mengapa harus Sungmin yang muncul di pikirannya? Ini begitu mengganggunya. Ia telah memutuskan untuk bersikap baik pada Sungmin dan tidak mau membencinya lagi. Bahkan Ia telah membatasi hubungannya dengan Sungmin dengan sebuah ikatan pertemanan.

Ketika Kyuhyun masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, untuk kesekian kalinya, Ia berhenti di depan apartemen yang begitu familiar baginya. Saat ini lampu apartemen itu menyala. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan mengecek keadaan sekitar. Pintu gerbangnya terbuka seolah mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Ia berhenti di depan pintu dan berfikir…

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku mengecek apa yang ada di dalamnya?" Pikirnya.

Ia agak kaget saat menemukan pintunya tidak terkunci, memudahkannya untuk segera masuk. Ini seperti bukan dirinya, masuk ke rumah orang asing tanpa ijin dan bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya untuk menelusuri apa yang ada di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba Ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh pendek sedang menyapu dan membersihkan lantai.

Suara langkah kaki membuat pria bertubuh pendek itu menoleh kearahnya. Mereka berdua kaget melihat satu sama lain.

"Sungmin sshi?"  
"Kyuhyun sshi?" Panggil mereka bersamaan.

Kyuhyun tentu saja sangat kaget, begitu pula Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun masuk kesini? Apa karena ingatannya telah pulih dan menggunakan kunci duplikatnya untuk masuk? Tapi yang Sungmin lihat adalah Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejutnya sepertinya, mungkin perkiraannya salah. Selain itu, Kyuhyun pasti akan memeluknya erat jika sudah mengingat semuanya. Tapi pada kenyataannya ialah Kyuhyun hanya berhenti dan menatapnya kaget.

Dan yang menjadi permasalahan utama adalah, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di apartemen ini?

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Aku lihat pintunya tadi terbuka."

Sungmin agak kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi, mengapa Kyuhyun ada disini? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengetahui tentang tempat ini? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya.

"Kau…" Sungmin agak ragu untuk bertanya. "Kau, mengapa kau kesini?"

Kyuhyun menunduk lemah. "Aku selalu berhenti di tempat ini ketika aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sekarang, ini sudah kelima kalinya. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan malu. Agaknya Ia merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya pada Sungmin malam itu di bar.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. _Karena tempat ini adalah rumah keduamu, Kyuhyun-ah. _"Masuklah." Katanya. Kyuhyun merasa senang saat Sungmin malah mempersilahkannya masuk di tempat yang selama ini Ia pikirkan. Ia agaknya terharu dengan sifat ketabahan yang Sungmin miliki, seolah mengerti keadaannya, dan seolah mempersilahkan Kyuhyun berbuat dan berkata apapun sesuka hatinya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin penasaran. "Apa aku pernah tinggal disini sebelumnya? Tempat ini begitu familiar bagiku." Ia memandang kearah sekitar, merasa pernah melihat semua benda yang ada di tempat ini. Hatinya begitu senang saat Ia merasa begitu dekat dengan seluruh benda di apartemen ini.

Sungmin bimbang terhadap situasi seperti ini. Kyuhyun mungkin saja penasaran terhadap tempat ini, tapi jika Ia menceritakannya, Kyuhyun pasti akan merasa stress dan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat hal-hal di masa lalunya. Atau lebih buruknya, Kyuhyun akan menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkannya (lagi). Itu adalah hal yang sangat Ia takutkan, maka dari itu Ia harus mulai berhati-hati dengan ucapannya. Satu kesalahan yang Ia perbuat, mungkin akan membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat ini dan akan membuang semua ingatannya tentang tempat ini.

"Kau kan melihatku pertama kali disini, kenapa kau berfikir kau yang tinggal disini?" Tanya Sungmin balik, masih dengan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Oh…" Ia melihat kesekitarnya. "Tapi tempat ini terasa begitu familiar, dan mengapa selama ini aku selalu berhenti disini jika tempat ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku?" Katanya. Matanya masih memandang kesekitar.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu..." Kata Sungmin. "Kau perlu tahu bahwa kau memang sering ke tempat ini. Kau, Teukie Hyung, Heechul Hyung, Donghae, Hyukjae, Siwonnie. Kalian semua dulu sering berkunjung ke tempat ini." _Terutama kau._

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan senyumnya mengembang. "Apa kau tinggal disini, Sungmin sshi?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Orang tuaku memberikan rumah ini untukku sebelum mereka meninggal. Walaupun sekarang ini aku tinggal di rumah warisan nenekku."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Apartemen ini seperti memiliki aura spesial yang akan terbuang sia-sia jika Sungmin tidak menempatinya. Sungmin ingin menjawab, tapi Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa tempat ini penuh dengan kenangan mereka berdua dulu. Ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menempati tempat ini jika kenangan itu masih bersamanya. Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk tersenyum menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa…" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatap kearahnya kembali. "Kenapa kau disini jika kau tinggal di rumah warisan itu?"

"Aku sedang bosan dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk sedikit membersihkan tempat ini." Kyuhyun mengagangguk mendengar jawaban itu.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggumu, Sungmin sshi."

Sungmin masih memandangi Kyuhyun, menyadari bahwa masih ada rasa penasaran yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan memintanya menjauh jika Ia memaksakan untuk mengingat masa lalu mereka. Tapi, jika Ia membimbing Kyuhyun perlahan untuk mengingat semuanya, itu bukan ide yang buruk bukan? Ia tersenyum dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Apa kau seramah ini terhadap orang asing?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. Ia senang mereka berdua bersikap baik-baik saja, seolah tidak terjadi apapun pada saat mereka di bar malam itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelusuri seluruh seluk apartemen ini. Jika apartemen ini adalah bagian dari masa lalunya, pastilah ada sesuatu yang selalu akan Ia jaga disini.

"Mungkin… Terutama orang asing yang sedang 'hilang'." Senyum Sungmin mengembang lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang diam-diam membuat Kyuhyun senang. Akhirnya Ia melihat senyum itu secara nyata. Selama ini senyuman itu hanya muncul di pikiran delusionalnya, yang tentu saja membuatnya frustasi. Sebuah senyuman yang seolah tidak ingin Ia bagi dengan orang lain. Senyuman yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup cepat, terlihat begitu manis. Ia sungguh ingin memenjarakan senyuman itu dalam hatinya selamanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ia kemudian melanjutkan penelusurannya. Ia melihat dinding yang tertutup dengan sebuah kain putih yang lebar dan bertanya-tanya benda apa itu. Ia mungkin saja melakukan tingkah isengnya dengan membuka kain itu, tapi tidak sekarang. Sungmin mungkin saja akan mengusirnya dari rumah ini dan Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dinding itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia merasa mengingat sesuatu bahwa Ia pernah melakukan sesuatu di balik dinding itu. Apa itu? Pikirannya kemudian terpecah saat melihat sebuah keyboard di ujung ruang tamu. Ia merasa tidak pernah setertarik ini dengan keyboard, tapi keyboard ini seolah memanggilnya untuk segera duduk di kursi dan memainkannya. Ia menyentuh tuts dan melihat terdapat catatan lirik di atasnya. Ia pun mencermatinya dan kemudian matanya mencari Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sungmin sshi mempunyai bakat dalam menulis lagu." Katanya. Sungmin yang mendengarnya diam-diam tersenyum senang. Ia senang saat Kyuhyun nya memuji kemampuannya dalam menulis lagu. Dan kini secara tidak sadar, Kyuhyun kembali memujinya seperti dahulu. Ia seperti sedang melihat Kyuhyun di masa lalu kembali. Kyuhyun yang kekanakan dan sangat Ia cintai.

"Tidak heran TRAX selalu memintamu untuk menuliskan lagu mereka." Kata Kyuhyun yang kini memegang secarik kertas yang berisi lirik Blind. Kyuhyun telah mengetahui bahwa Sungminlah yang menulis lagu itu. Ia menyesal saat itu Ia malah menghinanya sebagai orang yang membosankan daripada memberikannya pujian terhadap bakatnya. Ia sungguh kagum terhadap talenta yang dimiliki Sungmin, Ia ingin menarik kembali kata-kata saat Ia mengatakan Sungmin tipe orang yang membosankan. Menulis lagu tentu saja hal yang sangat keren dan menakjubkan.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu hanya salah satu hobbyku. Hobby di masa lalu." Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tapi Ia sadar bahwa Ia harus mengontrol rasa senang ini. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak perlu kembali ke masa lalu, tapi Ia hanya perlu mengetahui alasan mengapa dulu Ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia terus menyentuh beberapa tuts seperti ia Ingin memainkannya. Tuts ini sekali lagi begitu familiar di matanya, Ia bertanya-tanya apa di masa lalunya Ia pernah memainkan keyboard.

"Aku selalu ingin bisa memainkan keyboard." Katanya sambil menekan sebuah tuts. Namun tidak ada suara yang menggema. Ya, keyboard itu belum dinyalakan. Ia sedih jika mengingat kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tidak menyetujuinya berkarir di bidang musik, karena harus meneruskan ayahnya untuk memimpin perusahaan.

Ia melihat Sungmin berjongkok, mencari kabel sambungan dari keyboard dan menyalakannya. Sungmin memandangnya tersenyum.

"Ini tidak akan sulit jika kau meu mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah duduk manis dan tekanlah tutsnya." Sungmin membuka kain yang masih sedikit menutupi keyboard itu dan menaruhnya di kursi.

Kyuhyun melihatnya ragu. Sungmin menunjuk keyboard itu. "Cobalah. Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mencobanya, Kyuhyun sshi…"

Kyuhyun merasa lebih percaya diri saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia pun mulai menekan tuts itu. Tanpa Ia ketahui dan tanpa Ia sadari, Ia memainkan sebuah lagu cinta yang Sungmin dan dirinya pernah mainkan dahulu. Ia melebarkan matanya, terkejut saat jemarinya lincah mengikuti harmoni lagu dengan sempurna lewat tuts keyboard yang Ia tekan. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat takjub terhadap bakatnya yang baru Ia temukan.

"Aku tidak tahu aku bisa memainkan keyboard! Woah, sangat menakjubkan!" Katanya sambil terus mengikuti nada dan menatap kearah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memberinya senyum. Ia bahagia bisa melihat sisi kekanakkan dari Kyuhyun. Sudah lama kiranya Ia tidak melihatnya seperti ini. "Sungmin sshi, aku begitu keren kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Selamat karena kau telah menemukan bakat barumu." Jawab Sungmin dengan sama gembiranya, menunjukkan giginya yang putih bersih dan tersusun rapi. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak keberatan jika Ia bersikap seperti ini di depannya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan permainannya. Ia sangat gembira bisa menemukan bakat yang tersimpan di masa lalunya. Kini Ia berakting seperti keyboardist professional, memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengikuti irama lagu yang Ia mainkan.

Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersih rumah yang sempat ditundanya. Kemudian tiba-tiba Ia berhenti dan berbalik menengok Kyuhyun.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang masa lalumu, tapi…" Sungmin menggantungkan ucapannya sebentar. Ia melihat adanya rasa tertarik dalam wajah Kyuhyun dan Ia pun melanjutkan. "Dulu kau meninggalkan kelas bisnis hanya untuk menghadiri kelas musik. Kau meminta pada staff kurikulum agar tidak mencatatnya dalam rekap semester sehingga kau bisa menyimpannya sebagai sebuah rahasia."

Kyuhyun menggangguk dan merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku pasti sering membuat Professor kelas bisnis itu sakit kepala."

"Tidak juga. Kau akan menemuinya setelah semua jam kuliahmu selesai nantinya." _'dan juga menemuiku'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jadi karena itulah mengapa ruangan 'setelah kelas' begitu tidak asing untukku. Pastinya dulu aku sering menghabiskan sebagian besar dari waktu kuliahku di tempat itu. Terimakasih karena memberitahukan hal ini padaku."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Kyuhyun melanjutkan kembali permainan keyboardnya dan Ia kembali membersihkan lantai sambil mendengarkan alunan dan irama lagu yang Kyuhyun mainkan.

"Sungmin sshi…" Panggil Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku melihat-lihat lagu buatanmu?"

"Silahkan. Mainkanlah jika kau merasa bisa membaca note note itu. Dan nyanyikanlah jika kau merasa bisa menyanyikannya." Sungmin tersenyum, berharap Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menyanyi. Ia sangat merindukan suara merdu Kyuhyun, terutama pada saat Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu-lagu buatannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat membuka buku catatan Sungmin yang penuh dengan note lagu.

_Sungmin sshi memintaku untuk menyanyikannya jika aku bisa menyanyi. Kau tidak tahu betapa indahnya suaraku bukan?_

Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun saat membaca note yang tertulis di buku itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuat seseorang terpesona malam ini…

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

_Sungmin sshi memintaku untuk menyanyikannya jika aku bisa menyanyi. Kau tidak tahu betapa indahnya suaraku bukan?_

Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun saat membaca note yang tertulis di buku itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuat seseorang terpesona malam ini…

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mengikuti note dan menyanyikannya dengan sempurna. Walaupun sudah bekali-kali Ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Ia tidak menemukan celah bosan dan lelah saat mendengarkannya dan selalu terpesona terhadap keindahan suaranya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan naynyiannya dan berfikir… _'Ini terlihat mengagumkan, aku dapat mengikuti dan membaca note yang tertulis disini. Aku pikir mempelajari hal seperti ini tidaklah mudah.'_

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Banyak orang yang merasa iri dengan kehadiranmu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kelihatannya akan menceritakan sesuatu di masa lalunya. "Ketika teman sekelas kita menemukan kesulitan dalam suatu materi, kau dengan mudahnya selalu dapat memahaminya. Ketika seseorang berpikir suatu hal yang sulit dipecahkan, kau selalu mempelajarinnya sepanjang malam dan dapat memecahkannya. Itulah betapa menakjubkannya dirimu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga. "Kalau begitu julukanku pasti si Jenius-Kyu?"

'_Kau memang Jenius-Kyu…'_ pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun membuka lembaran selanjutnya dan Sungmin kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya…

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah lagu yang Sungmin kenal. Lagu terakhir yang Ia buat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sungmin pun menghentikkan aktivitasnya saat mendengar nada yang tidak asing itu. Lagu itu, lagu yang Ia buat untuk menceritakan jika suatu saat Kyuhyun melupakannya. Lagu yang Kyuhyun janjikan akan menyelesaikannya untuknya. Kyuhyun menyanyikannya dengan sangat indah dan merdu.

.  
The ringing beats of my heart are like a lie

Even this pain

Just like smudge words, we have faded, we have been erased.

.

_Kyuhyun-ah… Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini terjadi, tapi kita berdua tahu jika hatimu kini sedang mengorek banyak hal tentang masa lalumu. Kau hanya tidak bisa menerimanya._

Kyuhyun memainkan keyboard dan menyanyikannya seolah lagu itu adalah lagu yang sangat tidak asing yang pernah Ia nyanyikan. Ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa lagu ini terasa begitu familiar di telinganya, terasa begitu dekat dengannya seperti telah menyatu dengan hatinya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun dari masa lalunya tentang lagu ini, tapi Ia merasa telah menyanyikan lagu ini berkali-kali. Nadanya, iramanya, terasa begitu familiar. Ia merasa harus menyelesaikan lagu ini hingga akhir dari barisnya.

.

Only the shatter pieces of memories are left in me.

Deep in my heart, in a place deep in my heart oh, oh~

.

Sungmin yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia mengingat dulu Kyuhyun selalu menghela nafasnya lelah saat Ia memintanya untuk meraih nada tertinggi dalam suaranya, Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun begitu sabar terhadapnya yang terus memintanya untuk melakukannya untuk membuat lagu itu menjadi sempurna. Ia selalu merekam suara Kyuhyun dengan mp3 nya dan akan mendengarkannya setiap waktu, hingga saat ini. Sungmin tersenyum senang saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya. Setiap irama, setiap nada tinggi dan setiap bagian dari lagu itu. Lagu yang belum terselesaikan.

Nyanyian Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia merasa ada yang menggantung dari lagu ini. _'Lagu itu sudah berakhir, Kyuhyun-ah… kau mau apa lagi sekarang?'_

Diam-diam Ia mengamati Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menautkan alisnya, Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti terdesak untuk menekan tuts yang lainnya. Tapi setelah baris terakhir dari lagu itu, Kyuhyun tidak melihat note apapun setelahnya. '_Mengapa akhirannya seperti ini? Lagu ini belum selesai bukan? Sungmin sshi pasti kehilangan bagian selanjutnya, atau mungkin memang belum terselesaikan? Argh! Aku masih ingin memainkan lagu ini.'_ Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia sudah memutuskan. _Tidak apa kan jika aku melanjutkannya?_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menekan keyboarnya dan kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya, memutuskan untuk menambahkan beberapa lirik baru pada akhiran lagu ini.

.

Your tear-stained face haunts me,

It hovers and revolves around my head.

You, who took my eveything.

.  
Ia tidak tahu mengapa lagi-lagi Ia melihat air mata Sungmin terjatuh, dari saat Ia mengolok kejelekan Sungmin sampai Ia menyanyikan bagian tersedih dari lagu ini. Tetapi lanjutan dari baris yang Ia nyanyikan sungguh seperti sesuatu yang mengalir tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Air mata Sungmin, berapa kali Ia harus terbangun dari mimpinya saat memimpikan Sungmin sedang menangis? Saat mendengar suara serak Sungmin memanggilnya? Ia tidak tahu, tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Sungmin ada di dalamnya. Mungkin suatu hari, hatinya akan kembali berdegup kembali untuk Sungmin.

_ 'Untuk seseorang yang telah terlupakan, bagaimana caranya untuk melihat ke belakang? Untuk seseorang yang telah terlupakan, bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikannya? Sungmin sshi, kekasihku di masa lalu… maafkan aku karena telah lupa untuk mengingatmu…'_

_Bibir Sungmin agak terbuka, agaknya Ia terkejut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Kemudian senyum tulusnya mengembang saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun kini telah menepati janjinya akan membantunya menyelesaikan lagu ini. Air matanya kembali turun, air mata bahagia karena memang saat ini Ia terlalu bahagia dan terharu. __Kyuhyun-ah, lagu kita… Kau menyelesaikannya di depan mataku. Dan janjimu… Lagi-lagi kau memenuhi janjimu…_

_._

Last love, last kiss, last dream,

my heart that knows you.

Only remembers you.

Goodbye my love, my kiss its like it has stopped,

without you.

My love, my kiss, my heart

I will bury them all deep with in my heart

One love, one kiss to my heart

I will forget it all, I will erase it all~

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat dirasanya lagu itu telah diselesaikannya. Ia kemudian menatap Sungmin yang sedang menghapus air matanya cepat. Ia begitu panik seketika melihatnya. "Sungmin sshi, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia kaget saat melihat Sungmin menghapus air matanya cepat, dan Ia pun mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin pasti sedih saat Ia menyentuh lagu buatannya dan bahkan merusak baris akhir dari lagunya.

"Huh? Ya, mungkin ada beberapa debu yang masuk ke mataku." Kata Sungmin dengan senyumnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan merasa sedikit bersalah. "Maaf, aku telah merusak lagumu. Aku-"

"Terimakasih…" Potong Sungmin. Senyumannya kini bertambah lebar. Ia sangat ingin memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini, tapi Ia takut Kyuhyun malah akan takut dengan sikap agresifnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin kan bertemakasih kepadanya. "E-Eh?"

"Lagu itu memang belum sepenuhnya terselesaikan. Seorang temanku berkata bahwa Ia akan membantuku menyelesaikan lagu ini, tapi…" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menatapnya kembali dengan senyuman simpul. "Terimakasih karena kau telah membantuku menyelesaikannya. Paling tidak, aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengingatkan temanku itu."

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku sangat minta maaf karena mengganggumu malam ini, Sungmin sshi."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau telah membantuku menyelesaikan lagu ini, kau membuatnya menjadi semakin indah dan sempurna. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Kyuhyun agak merasa tidak enak hati. Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Sungmin benar-benar menangis. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ada debu yang memasuki mata Sungmin. Jadi, Ia pun memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "A-Apa kau sudah selesai bersih-bersih? Aku bisa mengantarmu kembali jika kau menginginkannya…"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menginap disini malam ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku harus segera pulang."

Sungmin pun mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke depan gerbang. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja kembali berbalik kearahnya.

"Sungmin sshi… Aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang kau dan aku." Sungmin menunduk dan berfikir, mengapa lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membahas ini. "Aku tidak dapat mengingat kau orang yang seperti apa… Tapi tempat ini seperti suatu tempat yang sangat spesial di hatiku. Dan melihat kau selalu merawat tempat ini dengan baik, melihat kau begitu ramah seperti ini, aku pasti sangat beruntung karena masih bisa bertemu denganmu saat ini."

Sungmin tersipu dan sangat tersentuh dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. _'Akulah yang beruntung karena ingatanku selalu terpenuhi olehmu, Kyuhyun-ah…'_

"Bailah." Kata Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa di kantor besok."

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah pergi, Sungmin masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen dan mematikan kabel sambungan keyboardnya. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa tadi Ia menangis pada saat mendengarkan Kyuhyun menyanyikan dan menyelesaikan lagunya. My love, My Kiss, My heart…

Ia memandangi seisi apartemen ini, seolah masih merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun di dalamnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dan lagi-lagi, aku menemukan alasan untuk bertahan."

Kyuhyun-ah…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ahh akhirnya sampe juga di chapter yang paling saya suka dari ff ini. /nangis gegulingan/ /banjir air mata/

Kemaren kan udah kyuwook yewook, sekarang full kyumin nih.

Maaf di chap kemaren emang Sungmin nggak muncul, soalnya dia lagi kencan sama saya sih kekeke :P

ThanKYU for the reviews and sure I'm waiting your review again and again~~~

See ya on the next chap :*


	15. Chapter 14

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun dan merasakan sakit yang teramat di kepalanya. Ia kemudian berpikir, bagaimana bisa dirinya sampai ke rumah? Dipijatnya kepalanya pelan dan berpikir lebih dalam. Jongwoon Hyung datang ketika Ia sedang meminum botol kedua sojunya. Saat itu Ia menggumam tidak jelas dan menangis…

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Oh tidak! Jongwoon Hyung pasti marah padaku! Ia menunduk. Bagaimana Ia bisa hidup jika Jongwoon masih marah padanya? Itu bahkan lebih buruk dari putus hubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun!

Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah itu Ia cepat-cepat datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menemui Jongwoon. Sesampainya, Ryeowook mendengar kabar bahwa Jongwoon sudah pergi. Oh apa dia sedang menghindariku? Pikirnya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Jongwoon sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaan sampingannya di klub dan hampir tidak mempunyai waktu untuk urusan lain. Sesungguhnya Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari Ryeowook, saat ini Ia hanya terlalu sibuk. Setiap saat jika Ryeowook ingin bertemu dengannya, Ia sudah pulang dari klub itu. Dan setiap saat Ryeowook bisa datang ke klub tepat waktu, Jongwoon pasti sedang sibuk menyanyi dan melayani tamu.

Jongwoon merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai ruang loker, tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang dan mulai mengganggunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Jongwoon Hyung, kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Ryeowook memelas."Hyung, bangunlah dan katakan berjanji tidak akan bersandiwara lagi."

Ucapan Ryeowook malam itu tentang tidak akan ada lagi yang mencintainya telah membuat Jongwoon pergi. Setelahnya, Jongwoon tidak lagi memperhatikannya dan bahkan mengabaikannya pada saat jam kerja. Ryeowook tidak tahu bahwa Jongwoon memang benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk karena pekerjaan sambilannya semalam. Matanya masih terlalu lelah untuk segera terbuka.

Tapi yang Ryeowook rasakan saat ini adalah Ia benar-benar diacuhkan oleh Jongwoon, dan Ia sangat membenci jika hyung tercintanya memperlakukannya seperti ini. Kehilangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah cukup baginya. Jongwoon baginya adalah seseorang yang harus tetap Ia jaga. Ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Hyung~" Ryeowook mempoutkan dan perlakuan manjanya tidak lantas membuat Jongwoon terbangun. "Jongwoon Hyung!" Ia memukul lengan Jongwoon agak keras tetapi sepasang mata itu belum juga mau terbuka. Jongwoon merasa dirinya sudah akan terbangun. "Jika kau tidak segera membuka matamu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu dan akan membuatmu menyesal."

Jongwoon sudah setengah sadar saat Ryeowook memukul lengannya keras, dan Ia telah terbangun sepenuhnya saat mendengar ancaman dari dongsaeng tercintanya itu. Jongwoon sangat penasaran sebenarnya, apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan untuk membuatnya menyesal? Ia kan hanya tidur, jadi apa sebenarnya salahnya pada Ryeowook sehingga akan melakukan hal yang membuatnya menyesal? Ia tidak berani membuka matanya, takut jika nanti Ia terbangun, Ryeowook akan menghentikan 'sesuatu' yang akan membuatnya menyesal. Yang Ia tahu, bibir mungil Ryeowook kini berdekatan dengannya. Ia terkekeh dalam hati '_apa ini yang Wookie maksud akan membuatku menyesal? Jika aku membuka mataku saat ini, aku pastinya akan menyesal jika Wookie tidak melakukannya.'_

Ketika Ryeowook akan bergerak lebih lanjut, tangan Jongwoon secara refleks dan otomatis menekan tengkuk Ryeowook kearahnya dan membiarkan bibir mereka saling menempel. Ryeowook sangat terkejut, mulanya Ia hanya ingin menggoda sang Hyung, tapi malah Jongwoon benar-benar menciumnya. Ini semua mungkin hanya sebuah bahan candaan, tapi Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongwoon akan menciumnya lebih dan lebih dalam, lebih manis… Bibirnya dirasa lebih manis daripada milik Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan ini yang Ia inginkan! Jongwoon Hyung menciumnya dan entah mengapa Ia malah menyukainya. Kim Ryeowook, kau pasti sudah gila. Yah! Berhentilah membalas ciumannya!

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Ryeowook. Ia shock dengan sikap keagresivannya yang datang tiba-tiba. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah berair dan Jongwoon tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Jongwoon masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, selain itu Ryeowook juga terlihat menikmatinya. Ia pikir semuanya memang rencananya sejak awal. Ryeowook yang tengah tersadar pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, merasa salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hyung, aku membencimu."

Jleb! Kata-kata itu membuat Jongwoon benar-benar terbangun dan menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia lupa untuk mengontrol emosinya, Ia lupa untuk mengintrol dirinya sendiri. Ah, bagaimana bisa? Ia memang bukan siapa-siapa. Dan seharusnya Ia hanya berada di belakang Ryeowook. Ah, Kim Jongwoon, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Ryeowook tidak menyadari perasaanmu, dan apa yang akan Ia pikirkan tentangmu? 'Hyung, aku membencimu' adalah kata-kata yang tidak ingin Ia dengar dari mulut Ryeowook. Kau bodoh Jongwoon! Mengapa tidak menggunakan otakmu saat bertindak sesuatu?

Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan ruang loker dan Jongwoon segera berdiri dan mengikuti dongsaengnya itu. "Wookie-ah!"  
.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

"Fishy-ah, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah hamil, sayang?" Tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae saat keluar dari ruangan dokter. Donghae tertawa dan memukul dada Hyukjae pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan anehnya.

"Dokter bilang aku hanya darah rendah. Jadi hentikan pertanyaan bodohmu itu."

Ketika Hyukjae akan menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya, Ia melihat seorang perawat bertubuh mungil yang merawat Kyuhyun saat di rumah sakit. "Yah, Donghae-ah, apa itu perawat yang Kyuhyun kencani?"

Mereka melihat Ryeowook sedang menyentuh bibirnya dan sesosok pria lain muncul mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hyukjae menarik lengan Donghae dan berjalan menghalangi langkah Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hai." Sapa Donghae. Ryeowook yang masih dalam kebingungannya hanya menatap lurus pria yang menyapanya, dan Jongwoon pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau perawat yang menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun saat ini?"

Seketika Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku Hyukjae, maaf jika kita belum sempat berkenalan. Aku teman dari ini Donghae."

Ryeowook membungkuk hormat dan memandang mereka berdua lagi. "Kyuhyun belum pernah menceritakan tentang kalian. Dan kami sudah putus hubungan."

Mendengarnya, Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya saling berpandangan. "Kau..Kalian sudah putus? Kenapa?" Tanya Donghae.

Ryeowook sebenarnya tidak suka bila harus diinterogasi seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat? Ia ingin kedua orang di depannya ini segera pergi dari hadapannya. "Karena Kyuhyun masih ingin tahu segala hal tentang masa lalunya, tapi dia selalu menolak kenyataannya."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia menautkan alisnya saat melihat seorang pria di belakang Ryeowook. Ia bertanya-tanya, siapa pria ini? Kekasih Ryeowook yang lain? Ryeowook pasti mengencani Kyuhyun dan pria ini kelihatannya tidak. Ryeowook tidak terlihat seperti orang yang murahan seperti itu. Jadi, siapa pria ini? Pengagumnya mungkin? Atau…? Hmm…

Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya. "Baiklah, tolong sampaikan salamku padanya. Permisi." Ia pun berjalan dengan cepat dan pria di belakangnya otomtis mengikutinya. "Wookie-ah, tunggu aku." Panggil Jongwoon saat mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti Ryeowook.

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan bingung. "Apa mereka…" Tanya Donghae, dan Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. "pasangan yang sedang bertengkar." Mereka menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Hyukjae kemudian merangkul mesra bahu kekasihnya dengan lengannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide brilian datang seperti layaknya pencahayaan yang menyala dalam gelapnya pikiran Hyukjae. Ia mengeluarkan smirknya dan menatap kekasihnya. "Donghae-ah…" Donghae membalas tatapan kekasihnya, siap untuk mendengarkan bisikan Hyukjae. "Apa kau ingin menjadi malaikat cinta?"

"Eh?" Donghae bingung dengan tawaran Hyukjae. Namun Ia hanya tersenyum canggung saat melihat smirk sexy dari Hyukjae yang semakin mengembang.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.  
"Ah, aku tahu!" Teriak Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Lengkingan suaranya memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan teman-temannya. Ya, seperti biasa, mereka berkumpul di sebuah bar malam harinya. "Kita akan berperan sebagai malaikat cinta untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin!"

Mereka saling berpandangan, sedangkan Siwon memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Kyuhyun tidak pernah benar-benar mengungkit tentang masa lalunya karena kita tidak pernah mencoba memaksanya. Nah itulah yang akan kita lakukan saat ini…" Kata Hyukjae mencoba serius.

"Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook sshi sendiri? Aku dengar mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Tanya Shindong penasaran.

"Mereka sudah putus." Jawab Donghae yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu saling berpandangan. "Ryeowook sshi saat ini bukanlah masalah utama. Selain itu, sepertinya ada pria lain yang menyukainya, jadi biarkan saja mereka seperti itu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Leeteuk mencoba bersikap tenang.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. "Selama KAU bisa memerankan peranmu..." Katanya sambil menunjuk kearah Siwon. Siwon yang merasa ditunjuk hanya menautkan alisnya. "tidak ada yang harus kita lakukan lagi." Lanjut Hyukjae.

Siwon melebarkan matanya dan menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Ia mendesah. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon tidak tertarik. Ia kembali meminum winenya.

"Karena kau memang telah melakukannya sebelum rencana ini dibuat." Jawab Hyukjae, tersenyum penuh arti. Siwon masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang Hyukjae katakan. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah bermain menjadi malaikat cinta untuk mereka berdua. Malah yang ada, aku ingin memisahkan mereka. Pikirnya.

Heechul yang mengerti dengan ucapan Hyukjae tersenyum mengerikan. "Bagus. Ide yang bagus, Hyukjae-ah…"

Hyukjae menengok Hyungnya yang sepertinya sudah mengerti disaat yang lainnya masih kebingungan. Heechul berdiri dan menghampiri Siwon.

"Hyung, apapun itu, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Kata Siwon. "Aku tidak mau menjadi malaikat untuk mereka. Aku tidak mau tertinggal satu langkah seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya."

Heechul masih menunjukkan senyum mengerikannya. Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang menghentikanmu, sebagai penjaga Sungminnie…" Ia menatap seluruh temannya yang ada di ruangan. "Aku, Kim Heechul, akan merestuimu bersama Sungmin."

Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Hyungnya katakan. "…tapi jika Sungminnie tidak menginginkanmu, kau tidak boleh memaksanya. Jadilah pria sejati dan terimalah kenyataannya."

Siwon menatap Heechul penuh arti. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk nmendengar Heechul yang telah mengerti keseluruhan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan.

Rencana Malaikat Cinta: Biarkan Siwon dan Sungmin bersama dan lihatlah apa reaksi Kyuhyun. Apakah Ia akan cemburu? Terus lanjutkan rencana ini hingga Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin sangat berarti untuknya. Sedikit tekanan adalah hal yang paling Kyuhyun butuhkan saat ini.

Setelah selesai berdiskusi, Heechul dan Siwon masih tertinggal di ruangan. "Hyung, mengapa kau-" Tanya Siwon.

Heechul tersenyum."Siwon-ah, apapun yang kita putuskan selalu terdapat resiko di dalamnya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Siwon masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sisi wajah Heechul. "Jika Sungmin membiarkanmu untuk membawanya, kau menang. Jika sebaliknya, menyerahlah. Seperti permainan dalam kartu remi, kau harus mengusahakan segalanya yang terbaik agar kau menang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mudah saja." Heechul pun membalas tatapan Siwon. "Lakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat Sungmin mencintaimu. Tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa kau lebih pantas dicintai daripada dia. Buatlah Sungmin menjadi milikmu seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan. Dan bawalah Sungmin pergi bersamamu."

"Kalian menginginkanku melakukan ini hanya agar Kyuhyun bisa mengingat masa lalunya? Bagaimana bisa ia melihat kembali masa lalunya, jika kau malah menyuruhku untuk mengambil hartanya yang paling berharga di masa lalunya? Dan juga, apa keuntunganku jika aku melakukan rencana kalian?"

"Persahabatanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Heechul mendesah. "Siwon-ah, kita memiliki berbagai resiko. Jika kita sudah memaksanya, namun ia tetap tidak mau melihat apapun, paling tidak kita dapat menunjukkan pada Sungmin bahwa penantiannya selama ini sia-sia. Dan kau bisa dengan bebas mendekatinya. Bagaimanapun, jika Kyuhyun telah mengingat semuanya, kau harus menyerah. Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya, jika kau tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengingat segalanya tentang Sungmin, dan jika kau benar-benar ingin memiliki Sungmin, kau harus mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk terus menekan Kyuhyun."

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan ucapan Heechul. Ia tahu bahwa niatan teman-temannya memang baik, mereka ingin Kyuhyun bisa kembali bersama Sungmin. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Memang benar adanya jika selama ini Sungmin telah ribuan kali menolak perasaanya tapi…mengapa harus dirinya yang tetap melakukannya? Heechul seolah mengerti apa yang Siwon pikirkan. Ia terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Siwon, memberi kekuatan padanya. "Hey, berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Sungguh tidak pantas. Bangunlah, kuda perkasa!"

Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Jika ia mampu membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya, maka ia akan menang. Tapi akankah Sungmin mau jika harus bersamanya? Sedangkan Kyuhyun, bahkan orang itu tidak pernah mencobanya.  
.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon kini duduk berdua saling berhadapan. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka setelah apa yang terjadi. Setelah saling berkejaran (?), Jongwoon akhirnya dapat menghentikan langkah Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Jongwoon memecah saatnya, Kim Jongwoon. Hwaiting!

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau ingin meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf soal itu." Kata Jongwoon yang membuat Ryeowook menoleh padanya dan menatapnya tajam. "Bukankah kau yang memulainya? Maka dari itulah aku tidak akan meminta maaf."

Ryeowook sangat malu karena Jongwoon mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah yang pertama kali berinisiatif untuk melakukan sebuah ciuman. Karena tidak ingin terjerat dalam malunya, Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul wajah Hyungnya itu, tapi-

"Ryeowook-ah…"

_Ini pertama kalinya…_

_Ini pertama kalinya Jongwoon Hyung memanggilku dengan nama asliku. Ini pertama kalinya, dan terdengar begitu indah di telingaku._

Ryeowook menurunkan tangannya dan merasa bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah bom yang meledak karena apapun yang akan dikatakan Jongwoon. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak.

Jongwoon, dengan ragu, meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menggeggamnya. "Aku… Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu…"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Hyungnya. "Hyung?!" seperti tersambar petir saat ia mendengar pernyataan yang begitu mengagetkannya. Apa maksudnya semua ini, Hyung?!

Jongwoon tahu ia terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini, dan sangat tahu bahwa ia bukanlah tipe orang yang romantis seperti yang selama ini Ryeowook inginkan. Tapi ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia harus menyatakan perasaanya walaupun hanya sekali ini saja. Sangat berat menjadi orang terdekat Ryeowook tapi tidak menjadi sipa-siapa untuknya dan sangat berat baginya untuk melihat dongsaeng tercintanya berkencan dengan orang lain dan berakhir dengan luka. Seolah hartanya yang begitu berharga telah dibuang percuma oleh orang lain. Ia tidak ingin hanya tinggal diam melihatnya dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Aku tahu ini terlihat bodoh tapi…aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Ryeowook membuka mulutnya sedikit, apa ini sebuah candaan? Jongwoon Hyung menyukainya? Hyung yang selalu berfikir pendek ini menyukainya? Hyung yang mempunyai suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar, dan Hyung yang selalu mengagetkannya dengan muncul dari belakang ini benar-benar menyukainya?!

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dan terasa sakit dalam hati ini jika kau terluka karena orang lain. Aku-" Wajah Jongwoon sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap wajah Ryeowook. "Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu sampai kau melihatku."

"Jongwoon Hyung…" Dengan ragu, Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook. "Aku baru saja putus…"

"Tidak apa jika kau menolakku. Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu-"

"Aku tidak menolakmu kok…" Jongwoon sangat terkejut karena ucapan Ryeowook barusan, lebih tepatnya ia terkejut karena Ryeowook tidak menolaknya. Dia, Kim Jongwoon, seorang manusia dengan pikiran pendeknya yang hanya tahu tentang bagaimana cara menyanyi dan selalu melakukan hal bodoh saat di rumah sakit tidak di tolak oleh Ryeowook?! Ini sungguh suatu kemustahilan di hidupnya yang kedua. Karena yang pertama adalah bagaimana ia bisa lulus dalam tes perawat di rumah sakit ini. Tapi ia bersumpah sungguh ini adalah hal termustahil dari yang paling mustahil. Ia orang yang selalu menemukan kegagalan dalam usahanya, tapi sekarang, ia tidak ditolak?! Oh tuhan, ini sungguh suatu mukjizat di dalam hidup Kim Jongwwon!

"Tapi, hatiku masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Kau mengerti maksudku? Jadi…" Jongwoon sangat menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Wajah dan telinganya sudah memerah karena blushing yang berlebihan.

"Maukah kau menunggu?"

Jongwoon tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu tulus. Ia menggigit bibirnya, merasa agak malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia telah menunggu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, berapa bulan ataupun tahun untuk menyembuhkan luka itu sungguh bukan apa-apa bagi Jongwoon. Terlebih jika setelah hati Ryeowook sembuh nantinya, ia akan mengatakan 'ya' padanya. Ia sungguh merasa beruntung.

Jongwoon pun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia terkikik pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya yang begitu membuncah. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakukan Hyungnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jongwoon akan bersikap semanis itu.

'_Ryeowook-ah, aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku setelah akhir dari cerita ini.'_ Jongwoon kembali mengingat janjinya kala itu dan terkikik. Ryeowook tetap melihat Hyungnya yang terlihat bahagia atas keputusannya. Ia baru pertama kalinya melihat Jongwoon se-blushing ini.

'_Jongwoon Hyung, tunggulah aku… untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatiku ini tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama… jika kau tetap ada di sampingku, tentu saja…'_

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

"Yah! Berhenti mengatakan bahwa kau sibuk!" Teriak Hyukjae di seberang teleponnya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Kemarilah dan tinggalkan pekerjaanmu sebentar!" Kyuhyun mengaktifkan loud speaker di ponselnya karena tidak tahan dengan suara teriakan Hyukjae yang begitu keras. Ia saat ini sedang sibuk membaca dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting.

"Kau kan sudah memiliki Donghae yang selalu menemanimu, jadi mengapa masih saja menggangguku? Yah, Hyukjae-ah. Apa kau ingin berselingkuh denganku tanpa sepengetahuannya?" Candanya disela-sela kefokusannya terhadap dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya menggumam tidak jelas. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun beranggapan seperti itu.

"Yah, dasar brengsek-"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang." Potong Kyuhyun malas. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar umpatan Hyukjae saat ini. Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin menggoda Hyungnya saja. Tentu saja Ia tahu, Hyukjae tidak akan berselingkuh dari Donghae. Ia, sebagai orang yang begitu dekat dengannya, mengetahui jika Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang rendah sepeti itu. "Ah, apa Siwon juga datang?" Tanyanya. Malam terakhir dimana mereka bertemu memang tidaklah menyenangkan, tapi Ia tetap saja menyayangi Siwon. Baginya, Siwon adalah sahabat terbaik dari yang paling baik.

"Yah, kau pikir hanya kau yang kami undang? Tentu saja dia akan datang, aku sudah menghubunginya agar dia membawa Sungmin Hyung juga."

Kyuhyun agaknya merasa kaget dan tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. "Yah Lee Hyukjae, Sungmin sshi dan aku bekerja di satu kantor. Bagaimana bisa kau menghubungi Siwon hanya untuk menjemputnya? Sedangkan aku harus kesana sendiri."

Hyukjae mendecih. "Kau pikir dia akan sempat memikirkanmu? Dia sudah mengencani Sungmin Hyung. Untuk apa dia memikirkan orang ketiga di mobilnya?"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya sat mendengar kata 'kencan' dari mulut Hyukjae. Dan apa? Ia menjadi orang ketiga? Yang benar saja.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di tempat biasa. Jangan lupa datang, oke? Dan jangan sampai terlambat!

Hyukjae menutup teleponnya dan Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Malam harinya, sedikit mengejutkan Kyuhyun datang lebih awal dari Siwon dan Sungmin. Ia sudah duduk dan mengobrol dengan teman-temannya ketika mereka berdua datang. Secara tidak sadar matanya melirik tajam pada kedekatan Siwon dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun meminum winenya dan sepasang mata onyxnya tetap mengamati mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena keterlambatannya.

"Yah, tidak biasanya seorang Choi Siwon terlambat." Kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Ia kemudian menatap Sungmin tajam, berani-beraninya ia mencuri sahabat terbaiknya darinya.

"Maaf. Aku harus memastikan Sungmin Hyung berada disisiku dimana pun aku berada." Kata Siwon tersenyum menatap Sungmin dan mereka saling berbalas senyum. Teman-temannya dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan mereka dan menggeser tempat duduknya memberikan sedikit ruang untuk Siwon dan Sungmin. Siwon menggeser kursinya ke sebelah Sungmin yang kini telah duduk di sebelah pasangan paling mesra, Eunhae, tapi…

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar akan berkencan dengannya. Yah, Siwon-ah, bukankah sudah kubilang, kau itu milikku?!" Gertak Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Siwon mengehentikkan aktivitasnya dan menatap Kyuhyun kaget, sedangkan yang lain pun berhenti mengobrol seketika. Apakah rencana Hyukjae berhasil?

Ini seperti sebuah gurauan belaka bagi Kyuhyun. Mereka semua tertawa termasuk Sungmin. Tapi Siwon hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Mereka kemudian terdiam lagi. Mereka merasa rencananya kali ini akan membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berkelahi seperti dahulu. Siwon terlihat tidak terima dengan candaan Kyuhyun, tapi ia masih berusaha tetap tenang.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku bersama Sungmin sekarang? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Siwon penuh penekanan pada kata 'cemburu'. Sungmin yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang rencana ini merasa berada di posisi yang serba salah. Kyuhyun saat ini bahagia bersama sahabatnya, dan ia akan tetap mempertahankannya. Saat ini sungguh Kyuhyun bingung dengan sikap Siwon, mengapa menjadi se-sensitif ini? Bukankah ia hanya bercanda seperti biasanya?

"Yah, Choi Siwon…" Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia meninju dada Siwon pelan dan menunjukkan senyumnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa memanggil hyungmu dengan panggilan seperti itu? Dan apa? Sungminnie?" Tapi Siwon tetap menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sungmin menunduk, merasa malu dengan candaannya yang hambar. Ia merasa gagal mencairkan suasana ini dan akhirya memutuskan untuk diam.

"Kau tahu kan, aku selalu menyukaimu." Kata Siwon. Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat mendengarnya. Ia harus segera menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan tentang dimana seharusnya Siwon berada. Ini bukan berarti ia membenci Siwon, tapi memang hanya ada Kyuhyun di hatinya. Dan dirinya sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai magnae itu sehingga tidak dapat melihat yang lainnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum dalam hati, 'pertunjukkan dimulai' batinnya. Heechul diam-diam mengamati temannya satu persatu. Mereka semua terlihat begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada ketiga orang ini. Mereka berharap bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang amarahnya meledak-ledak seperti dahulu saat Siwon ingin merebut Sungminnya.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya malas melihat sisi lain dari sahabatnya. Menjadi penggombal seperti itu sangatlah tidak pantas untuk seorang Choi Siwon. Terutama di depan Sungmin. Sisi ketampanannya tidak cocok untuk memainkan sebuah drama klasik seperti ini. Ia terus terang saja membenci kenyataan bahwa Siwon pintar merayu seperti layaknya pangeran tampan dalam sebuah dongeng.

"Yah, Choi Siwon. Buanglah sisi sok romantismu itu dari hadapan kami." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau tidak akan terlihat semakin tampan dengan perilaku manismu itu."

Siwon memandangnya tajam dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Ini adalah sebuah ultimatum. Kyuhyun-ah, lebih baik kau mengingat kembali semua ingatan masa lalumu."

Mata Hyukjae membulat, kaget melihat Siwon begitu serius memerankan aktingnya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Siwon benar-benar menyukai Sungmin, ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Tidak seperti biasanya Siwon bersikap seperti ini di hadapan banyak orang. Apa dia serius? Apa dia serius ingin mendapatkan Sungmin Hyung?

Mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata Siwon. Ia melihat sepasang mata itu begitu berapi-api dan menunjukkan kesungguhan. Ya, kali ini Siwon serius. Siwon serius tentang Sungmin. Dia serius tentang semua yang telah Kyuhyun lupakan tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuang mukanya kearah lain. Memangnya ada apa dengan Sungmin sampai-sampai Siwon memaksanya untuk kembali padanya? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi…

"Aku tidak menginginkan masa laluku lagi. Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya, ambillah. Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Ia juga serius kali ini.

Siwon terkekeh dan menatapnya penuh arti. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menatap kesekitarnya, melihat beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya rendah. Ia pun mengangguk untuk meyakinkan semua temannya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan masa laluku lagi, mengapa kalian selalu saja memaksaku? Aku sungguh tidak tertarik untuk mengungkit masa laluku, aku tidak tertarik dengan semua yang ada di dalamnya."

Siwon mengangguk. Kyuhyun dapat melihat dari mata Siwon bahwa Siwon sedang marah besar saat ini. "Jadi kau tidak menginginkan masa lalumu?" Matanya menyorot pada sebuah kalung yang tergantung di leher Kyuhyun, ia menunjuknya.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan masa lalumu, lepaskanlah kalung itu. Buang kalung itu dari lehermu." Ini hanya sebuah tantangan dari Siwon. Siwon sungguh berharap Kyuhyun akan mempertahankan kalung itu. Ia berharap setidaknya Sungmin masih mempunyai harapan bahwa Kyuhyun masih menginginkannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia memegang bandul separuh hati dan kunci yang tergantung di lehernya.

.

"Sudah puas?!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Saya dateng bawa chapter selanjutnya~ maaf kalo telat hehe. Belakangan ini saya lagi kurang fit dan kurang ada mood *curhat dikit*

Terus juga belakangan ini lagi sibuk mantau nilai kuliah, doain yaaa hihi :p

Terimakasih buat review dan seluruh tanggepan positifnya, ditunggu reviewnya lagi~~~

See ya~ /bows/


	16. Chapter 15

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan masa lalumu, lepaskanlah kalung itu. Buang kalung itu dari lehermu." Ini hanya sebuah tantangan dari Siwon. Siwon sungguh berharap Kyuhyun akan mempertahankan kalung itu. Ia berharap setidaknya Sungmin masih mempunyai harapan bahwa Kyuhyun masih menginginkannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia memegang bandul separuh hati dan kunci yang tergantung di lehernya. Ia tidak mengerti sebelumnya jika kalung ini berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Tapi kalung inilah satu-satunya yang tidak ingin dilepaskannya. Siwon memaksanya, dan ini terlalu menjengkelkan baginya. Apa yang Siwon katakan bagaikan sebuah tantangan besar. _Apa semua orang sedang mengujiku saat ini? Apa mereka ingin mengetahui seberapa aku tidak menginginkannya masa laluku? Dan apakah aku benar-benar harus melepaskan kalung keberuntungan ini? Baiklah jika ini yang kalian semua inginkan. Semoga kalian berhenti mengujiku dengan hal bodoh seperti ini._

Sungmin menautkan alisnya. Ia merasa hatinya tertusuk saat melihat Kyuhyun menarik kalung itu dan memutus rantainya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam dan lekas melemparkan kalung itu seperti serpihan sampah tak berguna. Ia sungguh ingin memungut kalung itu kembali, tapi ego dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali menguar. Ini seperti tantangan antar pria baginya, karena itulah ia tidak akan menuruti kata hatinya kali ini.

"Sudah puas?"

Ia tidak dapat menunjukkan betapa terlukanya ia saat ini karena telah membuang kalung keberuntungannya itu, ia tidak mengerti mengapa hati terdalamnya merasa sakit dan tidak ingin kehilangan benda berharganya. Kalung itu adalah satu-satunya bagian dari masa lalu yang tetap akan ia jaga, satu-satunya benda berharga yang membuatnya merasa sempurna. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan bersaha menumbangkan apa yang ada di hati kecilnya.

Siwon tersenyum licik. "Kau benar-benar sudah membuang masa lalumu. Jangan lupakan itu. Karena jika ingatanmu telah kembali, meskipun kau memohon padaku untuk mengembalikan Sungmin padamu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

Siwon menoleh kearah Sungmin dan meraih tangannya. "Siwon-ah…" Ia berdiri dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon untuk menghentikan semua ini, namun Siwon tidak menghiraukannya. Sudah terlambat. Sungmin pun hanya bisa menunduk cemas, perasaannya tidak enak dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan terus berdoa dalam hatinya. Apakah harus seperti ini? Apa harus seperti ini yang terjadi bila mereka bersama?

Sejak dulu, sejak terlupakan, dan sampai saat ini semuanya sama saja. Sungmin sangat membenci posisinya. Dimana ia hanya seseorang yang membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berseteru karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Ia membenci kenyataan bahwa Siwon, yang jelas-jelas sudah mengetahui dimana posisinya, tetap berusaha untuk meraihnya, bahkan di hadapan seluruh temannya. Tapi dari semua ini, yang paling ia benci adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci bahwa ia selalu ada menyaksikan perkelahian mereka. Ia begitu menyalahkan kehadirannya di antara mereka.

"Aku lelah jika harus terus memanggilmu Hyung. Aku akan membawamu pergi, Sungmin-ah." Kata Siwon lembut. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh pipi bulat Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Sungmin hanya memandang Siwon dingin, ia menahan tangan Siwon sebelum berhasil menyentuh wajahnya. Ia bisa saja mematahkan tangan Siwon saat ini juga karena sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, tapi kali ini ia tidak akan melakukannya. Sungmin hanya menatapnya, sebuah tatapan yang berarti aku-benar-benar-membencimu. Sungmin menurunkan tangan Siwon dan mencoba menahan gejolak emosinya. Jika saja ia tidak bisa menahannya, mungkin saja Siwon akan mendapati luka memar karena pukulan telak darinya.

Sungmin terlalu lelah karena ia selalu berada di posisi yang sama saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berkelahi seperti ini. Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkannya pergi? Ia memandang Siwon tajam. Ia tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun memang sedang bercanda, jadi mengapa Siwon marah dan menganggapnya serius? Mengapa dia malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin membencinya? Mengapa dia bersikeras memaksa Kyuhyun agar mengingatnya?

Kyuhyun terkekeh menatap Siwon dan Sungmin bergantian. Ia tidak menyukai adegan yang seperti ini, dimana terdapat pasangan yang saling mengungkapkan cintanya. Ia menganggap hal itu sangat membosankan dan mengapa Siwon malah menyeretnya dalam adegan menjijikan seperti ini? Ia pun berdiri mendekati mereka.

"Pergilah dengannya. Kencanilah kalau kau mau." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sekilas. "Kalian bahkan bisa melakukannya di hadapanku, aku tidak peduli." Kemudian ia meminum winenya. Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin menautkan alisnya dan memandang kyuhyun tajam. _'melakukannya di hadapanmu dan kau tidak peduli? Dasar brengsek!'_ Sungmin benar-banar tidak bisa tinggal diam jika ia sudah merasa sangat terhina dan mendengar kata-kata brengsek semacam tadi membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia terus mengumpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia pun mendekati Kyuhyun dan memukul wajah Kyuhyun telak, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Pukulannya kali ini memang cukup keras. Meluapkan betapa terluka dan sakitnya hatinya saat ini.

Seluruh teman-temannya kaget melihat adegan ini terjadi, terutama pada saat Sungmin memukul Kyuhyun penuh amarah. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Sungmin marah dan kehilangan kesabarannya sampai menggunakan cara kekerasan. Mereka tahu, Siwon melakukan ini untuk melancarkan rencana ini, tapi bagian Sungmin dan ucapan Kyuhyun tidak masuk dalam bagian rencana. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dibalik keterkejutan, hanya bisa melihat tanpa berbuat apapun.

Sungmin mengambil kalung Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di lantai, memisahkan bandul separuh hati dari rantainya. Ia memegangnya erat, jika saja kalung itu berbahan besi murahan, mungkin sudah rusak karenanya. Pergelangan tangannya masih bergetar sama seperti hatinya. Ia sungguh tidak pernah berani untuk melukai Kyuhyun, tidak pernah walaupun hanya dalam niatannya, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan. Ucapan dan perbuatannya kali ini begitu menusuk hatinya dan Sungmin benar-benar tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Aku akan menyimpan bandul ini jika kau tidak menginginkannya lagi. Tapi-" Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan melemparkan kunci dan rantai kepada Kyuhyun. "Ini milikmu. Ingatlah untuk kembali jika kau sudah benar-benar terbangun."

Rahang Sungmin mengeras saat mengatakannya. Ia pun keluar dari bar diikuti Siwon.

Di luar bar, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Siwon ikut berhenti. Sungmin berbalik, menatap Siwon dan kemudian memukulnya tepat di wajahnya. Siwon merasa kesakitan sedikit saat tangan Hyungnya itu memukulnya, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya memegangi pipi yang terkena pukulan keras Sungmin.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin pahit. "Kau membuatnya semakin membenciku." Air mukanya berubah menjadi sedih, nafasnya tersengal dan bahunya bergetar. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan beban ini.

"Kyuhyun telah melupakanmu, mengapa kau masih mengharapkannya?" Tanya Siwon enteng, membuat Sungmin semakin tenggelam pada kesedihanya. "Aku serius saat mengatakan aku ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi dongsaengmu lagi." Lanjut Siwon.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya meleleh dengan bebasnya.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba memulai hidup baru?" Kata Siwon yang lantas mendekati Sungmin. "Biarkanlah aku menjadi bagian dari hidup barumu." Bisiknya pelan.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dalam, mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Ia berpikir.. Siwon benar, ia telah terlupakan, ia telah terlukai cukup lama. Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan keputusannya. "Tempat mana yang terjauh yang pernah kau kunjungi?"

Siwon berpikir sejenak. "Amerika Selatan." Ia bingung, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Sungmin memalingkan pandangannya. "Jika kau berjanji akan membawaku kesana, aku akan datang bersamamu." Dan lagi-lagi, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Siwon melebarkan matanya, agaknya ia tidak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sungmin balik menatap Siwon saat ia tidak mendengar respon apapun.

Siwon melihat terdapat kesedihan dan keperihan yang mendalam dalam sorot mata Sungmin. Begitu kelabu, begitu sayu. Kemana kah pancaran indah matanya saat ini? Kemana kah sepasang mata yang selalu memberikan ketenangan pada semua orang?

"Jika kau ingin aku bersamamu, aku harus pergi jauh dari Kyuhyun. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Sungmin memegang kalung separuh hatinya erat. "Katakan padaku kapan dan dimana kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya."

"Sungmin Hy-" Ketika Siwon akan memanggil Hyungnya itu, Sungmin segera menoleh padanya. Memandangnya dengan datar.

Bukankah ini yang selama ini kau inginkan? Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura terkejut. Aku akan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah membenciku. Dan aku akan pergi bersamamu. Semua orang akan bahagia. Selesai."

Mulut Siwon terbuka karena terlalu shock. Ia melihat Sungmin melangkah menjauh. Ia sungguh tidak sedang berpura-pura terkejut karena ia memang benar-benar terkejut. Memang ia menginginkan ini semua, tapi ia hanya mempertaruhkan nasibnya saja seperti apa yang Heechul katakan sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sungmin akan pergi bersamanya. Orang yang pada akhirnya Sungmin pilih adalah seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon, masih dengan kebingungannya, berpikir.

"A-apa aku sudah menang? Hanya begini saja?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Seharusnya ia senang karena Sungmin akhirnya akan datang ke pelukannya. Tapi ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan kemenangan ini tidaklah memuaskan baginya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Kyuhyun mengelap darah di pinggir bibirnya yang mengering setelah Siwon dan Sungmin pergi. Ia merasa tidak punya muka lagi di depan teman-temannya. Ia pun melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang pribadi di bar. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan mendengar seluruh temannya membicarakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Sungmin Hyung pasti sangat marah padanya." Kata Donghae lemah. Ia agaknya merasa sedih karena hal ini. "Tapi walaupun aku tidak mengaharapkan Sungmin Hyung memukulnya, Kyuhyun pantas mendapatkannya."

Leeteuk mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Donghae. "Itu diluar perkiraanku. Kyuhyun berani sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Sungmin. Apa ia tidak tahu betapa tergila-gilanya ia terhadap Sungmin? Kyuhyun benar-benar kelewatan."

"_Aku, tergila-gila pada Sungmin_?" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis mendengarnya.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengusulkan rencana ini." Donghae menepuk punggung kekasihnya pelan, mencoba memberinya ketenangan. "Aku juga tidak menyangka nahwa Siwon benar-benar serius akan mendapatkan Sungmin Hyung. Ini semua di luar rencana. Aku tidak seharusnya menyuruh Siwon untuk menjalankan rencana ini."

"Ini bukan salahmu." Kata Heechul tiba-tiba. "Siwon memang serius terhadap Sungmin. Ia sungguh ingin memacari Sungmin. Kita seharusnya sudah bisa menduganya pada saat pertama kali ia sampai di Seoul dan menanyakan tentang hubungan Kyuhuun dan Sungmin. Selain itu, Kyuhyun sendiri yang memilih untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar itu. Dan siapa yang mengira bahwa si brengsek Kyuhyun memacari Sungmin di masa lalu? Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah dari brengsek menjadi seseorang yang penyayang dan lembut. Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya untuk begitu mencintai Sungmin sehingga rela mengorbankan nyawa untuknya? Ini semua salahnya, dan kini dia sudah memilih."

Kyuhyun menutup pintunya kembali. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Jadi ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Sungmin karena terlalu mencintainya? _Seberapa dalam cintaku terhadap Sungmin sehingga aku rela untuk menyelamatkannya? Jika ini benar, apa aku memilih untuk melupakannya setelah menyelamatkannya? Aku menyelamatkan Sungmin karena aku sangat mencintainya? Ini sungguh menggelikan. _Kyuhyun kembali tertawa remeh. Ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama di bar sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.  
_'Aku harus melanjutkan hidupku' _Pikir Sungmin. _'Sungguh tidak masuk akal bukan jika aku tetap menunggunya?' _ia membuka telapak tangannya, menatap bandul separuh hati kepunyaan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke apartemen ini malam itu, ia berharap banyak agar setidaknya ingatan Kyuhyun perlahan kembali, tapi kenyataannya? Setelah mendengar ucapan tidak pantas itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, ia sudah putus harapan. 'Kalian bisa melakukannya di hadapanku, aku tidak peduli.' _'Maksudmu melakukan apa dengan Siwon? Kyuhyun-ah, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti betapa menyakitkannya semua ini. Betapa menyakitkannya kau menyingkirkanku di depan teman-temanmu. Kata-kata itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah kau ucapkan kepadaku.' _

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia membuka kotak berbentuk hati pemberian Kyuhyun. Ia menaruh bandul separuh hati miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun bersamaan di dalamnya.

'Kita mungkin tidak bisa hidup bersama selamanya, tapi paling tidak hati kita bersama-sama disini.' Pikirnya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi kotak itu yang kini telah basah karena air matanya sendiri. Air mata tiada akhir. Sampai kapan air mata ini berhenti mengalir? Sampai kapan ia bisa berhenti menangisi Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menggabungkan kedua bandul itu menjadi hati yang sempurna di rantai kalung miliknya dan menutup kotaknya rapat. Ia kemudian menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju sebuah dinding yang tertutup dengan kain putih. Kain yang pada malam itu sangat ingin Kyuhyun buka. Ia pun membuka kain itu dan terlihatlah semua foto yang di ambilnya bersama Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya satu persatu foto demi foto. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat masa lalunya pada kala itu. Ia ingat pada saat itu Kyuhyun sibuk mengambil dan menaruh foto mereka berdua disini.

_Flashback_

_Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk memasangi foto mereka di dinding. _

'_Untuk apa ini semua?' tanya Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya dan menjawab, 'Agar orang-orang yang datang ketempat ini akan tahu siapa Kyuhyun di kehidupan Sungmin.'_

_Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya. 'Apa itu penting?'_

_Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan sikapnya menjadi kekanakan. 'Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin posisiku tergantikan.'_

_Flashback end._

Sungmin menyentuh foto-foto itu. Menatapnya lama dengan pandangan penuh luka dan kesedihan.

"Hanya tempat ini yang akan mengingatkanmu tentang posisi yang tengah kau bicarakan, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi kau tidak kembali. Kau tidak akan pernah kembali…"

Lagi-lagi. Air mata Sungmin tidak terbendung lagi. Tubuhnya merosot dan ia hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri. Isakannya pun semakin keras. Dan malam ini, ia membiarkan tangisannya meleleh dan membasahi wajah cantiknya, sampai pada akhirnya ia tertidur di depan dinding itu.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menyetir dengan tenang ke rumahnya, tapi tidak setenang pikirannya. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang temannya katakana di bar tadi.

'_Aku? Tergila-gila pada Lee Sungmin?_ Ia tertawa sinis dan berpikir. _'Orang macam apa aku saat aku masih bersamanya? Bahkan mereka sempat mengataiku dan pilihanku untuk-'_

Pikiran Kyuhyun terputus dan ia melebarkan matanya kaget saat melihat lampu merah menyala. Ia menginjak remnya memndadak dan hampir saja kepalanya terbentur stir mobil. Untung saja ia tidak lupa memakai sabuk pengaman. Nyawanya tertolong kali ini. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena tidak terjadi apapun yang membahayakan, tapi pada saat ia melihat kedepan…

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan guncangan di kepalanya. Ia mencoba melihat kedepan tapi pandangannnya mengabur begitu saja. Saat ini hanya beberapa kilasan ingatan telintas di hadapannya. Ini seperti layaknya ia sedang menonton suatu film yang alurnya begitu cepat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memejamkan matanya erat, tapi yang ia lihat hanya ingatan masa lalunya bersama Sungmin.

Ia memukul kepalanya pelan menggunakan telapak tangan, tapi tetap saja kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Otaknya seperti akan meledak dalam beberapa detik lagi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa lampu hijau sudah menyala, membuat mobil-mobil yang ada di belakangnya mengumpat dan membunyikan klakson mereka berkali-kali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya agar pandangannya kembali normal dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Kyuhyun menginjak gasnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Tapi kali ini ia berbelok kearah lain yang tidak seperti biasanya ia lewati. Ia pun sampai ke sebuah tempat yang begitu familiar baginya… Pinggiran jalan tempat dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jalannya agak sedikit terjal dan rusak. Di dekatnya terdapat sebuah pohon yang mempunyai goresan besar, membuatnya semakin terlihat berbeda dengan pohon lainnya.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dan melihat ke sekitar. Tempat ini sangat tidak asing baginya. Kepalanya terasa terguncang kembali saat ia melihat bayangan dirinya menabrak pohon ini dan akhirnya terjatuh dari mobil. Ia melihat darah yang menucur dari kepalanya dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun melangkah mundur. Apa itu tadi? Apakah ia baru saja melihat dirinya sedang sekarat? Ia takut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat dirinya yang bersimbah darah, ia sungguh ingin bergerak mundur tapi hati mengatakan sebaliknya.

Ia mencoba berbalik, tapi yang ia lihat hanya warna hitam dan putih. Sungguh ini seperti sebuah film dan ia menjadi orang ketiga yang sedang menonton film ini. Anehnya peran utama dalam film ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin kembali menuju mobilnya tapi yang ia lihat kini mobilnya berubah menjadi mobil lamanya. Mobilnya yang kini sudah rusak parah. Jiwanya seperti sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Mungkin saat itu ada suatu keajaiban yang membuatnya tetap hidup sampai saat ini.

Ia pun melihat Sungmin yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di sampingnya. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ingatannya kembali memutar pada saat ia melajukan mobilnya dan memegang rem tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga Sungmin, 'aku mencintaimu'. Kemudian seketika ia memeluk Sungmin erat, membuat laju mobilnya semakin tidak terkendali, dan akhirnya menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan ini. Ia melihat tubuhnya terbentur bagian pintu.

Mata Kyuhyun memburam, air matanya tanpa sadar terjatuh. "Sungmin-ah…" Lirihnya. Ia berlari dengan dengan cepat dan berusaha membuka pintu penumpang. Berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Darah segar yang mengalir di kepala Sungmin semakin banyak, ia harus menyelamatkan Sungmin, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin disisinya, ia tidak bisa bernafas dan berdiri jika Sungmin menghilang dari hidupnya.

Tapi setelah Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya kembali, semuanya hilang. Ia memandang ke sekitar mencari kekasihnya. _'Sungmin-ah? Dimana dia?'_

Ia menemukan dirinya kini kembali ke masa saat ini, memegang erat kursi penumpang di mobil barunya dan bertanya-tanya, dimanakah mobil lamanya yang tadi menabrak pohon? Dan dimana Sungmin?

Nafasnya berubah tidak stabil, ia memegang dadanya erat untuk sedikit membuat perasaanya kembali tenang. Ia kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya keras dan memegang kepalanya. Air matanya terus mengalir karena kepalanya sangatlah sakit. Ia sungguh merasa takut, ini seperti ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi terburuk dan tidak ada Sungmin di sampingnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Dimana Sungmin? Dimanakah Sungmin NYA?

Ia memejamkan matanya lama dan kemudian membukanya perlahan. "Sungmin-ah…" Berapa kali pun ia memanggil namanya, tetap tidak ada sahutan apapun. Hanya seseoranglah yang sangat ingin dilihatnya saat ini, hanya dialah yang dapat menenangkan hatinya yang gusar saat ini. Ya. Hanya Lee Sungmin…

Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Matanya masih memburam karena air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir sedari tadi. Ia menginjak gasnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Sungmin-ah…"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HEHEHE saya update kilat karena nggak tega nyiksa Sungmin terus terusan /peluk Sungmin/

Saya juga lagi in mood gegara info 'kyumin starbucks date' yang beredar (?) tadi malem, makin lama OTP makin romantis aja deh ya hohoho

Terimakasih buat reviewnya kemaren. Terus maaf kalo chap kemaren masih keselip kata-kata Englishnya, perasaan udah di hapus tapi masih ada aja yang liat. Jadi malu… ._.

Will wait for your review again~

see ya. LOVE!


	17. Chapter 16

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Air matanya terus mengalir saat mengingat semua kilasan tentang masa lalunya. Dari saat ia menjadi seorang yang arogan dan keras kepala, menjadi lembut dan penyayang. Dari seorang yang kesepian, menjadi Cho Kyuhyun penuh keceriaan. Teukie Hyung benar, ia memang telah tergila-gila pada seseorang. Seseorang yang telah mengubah hidupnya berbalik 180 derajat.

'Minnie-ah…' batinnya memanggil nama itu berkali-kali. Wajahnya kini telah basah karena lelehan air matanya. Ia membanting stir saat kembali mengingat ucapan menyakitkan yang ia katakan pada Sungmin. Mengapa ia harus mengatakan itu semua pada orang tersayangnya? Sungminnya pastilah sangat terluka saat ini. _Terkutuk kau Cho Kyuhyun. Bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun._ Ia terus mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena tindakan bodohnya.

Ia kemudian berpikir, Sungmin tidak mungkin menyerah padanya bukan? Pasti masih ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, mungkin sebuah petunjuk? Sesuatu yang tertinggal dari masa lalu. Ia berpikir lebih dalam. Ia menyentuh kulitnya di bagian tulang selangka. , ia ingat dulu pernah menghadiahi Sungmin sebuah kalung berbandul separuh hati. Dimana kalung itu? Kenapa tidak ada?

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya malam itu. Malam yang merupakan malam terburuknya. Dan si brengsek dan bermuka dua itulah penyebab dari semua ini, Choi Siwon. Siwon lah yang memaksanya untuk membuang kalung itu. Ia menautkan alisnya, mencoba mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia membuang kalungnya. Lagi, ia memukul stirnya merutuki kebodohannya. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya, kunci itu. _Aku punya kunci apartemennya bukan?_ Malam itu ia membuang kalung beserta kuncinya. Ia pun menghentikan laju mobilnya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Saat itu ia membuang kalungnya dan mengatakan hal yang kasar kepada Sungmin, Sungmin pun memukul keras wajahnya karena ucapannya yang keterlaluan. _Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya… Ayo berfikir Kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi setelah Kyuhyun memukulmu? Sungmin mengambil kalungmu, dan… _'Ingatlah untuk kembali jika kau sudah benar-benar terbangun.' _Sungmin mengatakan itu._

Ia meluruskan pikirannya. "Dia, dia menungguku." Ia ingat Sungmin membuang kuncinya kembali padanya, tapi dimana kunci itu sekarang? _Berfikirlah lebih keras Cho Kyuhyun!_

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya, memijit dahinya dan mencoba berpikir lebih keras. Ia merasa otaknya bisa meledak jika berfikir lebih keras lagi. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah Sungmin dan Siwon pergi? Hyukjae berjongkok dan menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia kemudian berdiri, mendorong Hyukjae dan mengatakan ia tidak baik dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh lukanya. Ia memegang bibirnya, masih terasa sakit. Tapi ia yakin rasa sakitnya bukanlah apa-apa dibanding dengan apa yang Sungmin rasakan selama ini. Ia menautkan alisnya. _Di lantai_… batinnya. Ia kemudian memutar balik arah mobilnya dan melajukannya menuju bar. Kuncinya pasti disana… tertinggal di lantai ruangan pribadi bar.

Dengan panik, Kyuhyun bertanya pada resepsionis tentang ruangan pribadi. Ia kemudian berlari ke ruangan itu, mencoba mencari kalung itu di setiap sudut ruangan, disetiap inci lantai yang ada. Dimana kalung itu? Ia tahu dimana letak tepatnya saat ia terjatuh setelah Sungmin memukulnya, dan kemudian Sungmin melempar kunci itu ke dadanya. Mungkin saja terselip di suatu tempat saat ia terbangun. Ia pun melanjutkan pencariannya lebih teliti. _Bantu aku untuk menemukannya, Tuhan._

Matanya melebar seketika saat akhirnya ia menemukan rantai dan kunci yang ia cari di sudut ruangan. Ia memeluknya dan melompat girang. Ia merasa terselamatkan kali ini. Kemudian ia keluar dan mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada boss bar. Dengan cekatan ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya ke apartemen Sungmin.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sungmin kini telah di rumah warisan keluarganya. Ini bukan karena ia lupa memberitahukan teman-nya atau apa, tapi memang ia sudah memutuskan utuk kembali ke rumah ini sesaat setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia begitu lelah menangis sepanjang malam.

Ia meluruskan kakinya dalam bath tub yang sudah terisi air di dalamnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan bajunya dan membiarkan dirinya basah terendam air.

"Apakah ini titik akhir dari perjuanganku? Kyuhyun-ah, haruskah aku menyerah?" ia memejamkan matanya dan air matanya tidak terbendung lagi. Air mata tiada akhir yang terus mengalir karena Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam air. Ia sudah terlalu putus asa kali ini. Ia berharap ia bisa tenggelam dan kehabisan nafasnya disini. Satu menit telah berlalu dan ia tidak kunjung menampakkan dirinya untuk hanya sekedar mengambil nafas. Mungkin kini paru-parunya telah penuh oleh air. Dan beberapa menitpun berlalu…

Setelah sekitar 3,5 menit, ia duduk dan mulai mengambil nafas panjangnya terengah. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri disela helaan nafasnya, mengelap wajahnya dari air, tertawa dan menangis di waktu yang sama. Mungkin ia berharap ia bisa mati saat ini, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mati jika Kyuhyun masih ada disini, di hatinya. Itu akan menjadi hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Karena di neraka atau surgapun, jika ia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan sepenuhnya bahagia. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaian basahnya.

Waktunya bekerja.

.

.  
Sesampainya, Kyuhyun menggeledah seisi apartemen Sungmin. Bersyukurlah ia telah memiliki kunci itu di tangannya, sehingga tidak perlu repot karena pintunya tertutup. Ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan merasakan wangi yang sangat tidak asing. Wangi shampoo Sungmin. Dulu ia ingat pernah melihat Sungmin sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya setelah berkeramas dengan handuk putih. Saat itu Ia berharap bisa datang lebih awal dan mengintip Sungmin yang sedang mandi. Pervert. Sudah berapa lama terakhir kali ia melakukan semua itu? Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu.

Ia melihat kesekitar dan melihat dinding itu. Dinding penuh foto yang dibuatnya dahulu. Dinding yang sangat membuatnya penasaran pada saat terakhir kali ia datang kemari. Sungmin menutupnya dengan kain putih, maka dari itu ia tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum getir. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan semua ini? Ia kemudian menyentuhkan jemarinya pada foto favoritnya. Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya penuh cinta, dan sedangkan dirinya berpura-pura bersikap angkuh sambil memegang kameranya.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggilnya.

.

.  
Sungmin tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang ketika sedang dalam perjalannya ke kantor. Ia melihat kesekitar dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Apa barusan ada yang memanggil namanya? Ia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa sangat tidak bersemangat untuk bekerja hari ini.

Hari ini, ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya…

.

.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan tangisannya saat melihat foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding. Tangisannya bertambah kencang saat mengingat bagaimana foto-foto itu di ambil. Seperti foto disaat Sungmin memakai topi bunny berwarna pink dan berpose imut di depan kamera. Ia ingat pada saat itu ia memaksa Sungmin untuk berpose imut tapi Sungmin selalu menolaknya. Tapi pada akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan berpura-pura berpose sedih, namun tetap saja terlihat imut di matanya.

"Sungmin-ah…" Ia tersenyum dan menangis bersamaan saat mengingatnya.

.

.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menengok ke belakang, merasa sesorang memanggilnya. Apa yang terjadi? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia pasti terlalu memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun saat ini, sehingga konsentrasinya terpecah saat melakukan hal lain. Ia menutup matanya, merasa lelah terhadap semua yang terjadi dimulai dari kecelakaan hingga saat ini. Ia tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk melangkah melanjutkan perjalanannya kantor, tapi kali ini ia harus…

.

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas, kamar Sungmin. Bahkan tangga-tangga ini pun mempunyai kenangan tersendiri baginya. Ia ingat dulu pernah menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya karena kekasihnya itu mabuk berat. Sungmin meracau dan menyanyi nyanyian tentang sebuah kumbang dengan keras..

Flashback.

_I am tired now, bumble bee, bumble bee!  
I'm tired of waiting, bumble bee!_

_Alone in this night, it's so so cold!_

_Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar nyanyian aneh yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Kemudian Sungmin menciumi leher belakang Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya._

"_Kyuhyun-ah…"_

"_Hm?" Jawabnya. Sungmin mempererat pegangannya, membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat. _

"_Aku mencintaimuuu…"_

"_Hm. Aku juga mencintaimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan akhirnya ia sampai di tangga terakhir, memasuki kamar Sungmin dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya._

Flashback end.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia menatap selimut kesukaannya, pink dan biru bergaris yang sangat cocok, seperti mereka. Dulu Sungmin tidur di ranjang kecil ini, dan dirinya mengunci tubuh Sungmin dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Ia memijit dahinya pelan dan menghela nafasnya, mengelus ranjang seolah Sungmin masih tertidur disana.

Kemudian ia melihat sebuah laci kecil di sebelah ranjang Sungmin, ia pun mendekatinya. Pandangannya kembali memburam saat ia melihat kotak berbentuk hati pamberiannya saat ulang tahun Sungmin. Pada akhirnya, ia menemukan hatinya yang hilang disini. Terlihat masih berdetak, berdetak hanya untuk seseorang. Apakah hati Sungmin masih terdapat di dalam sini? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"_Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan untukmu, jadi…." _ Sebuah kilasan memori terlintas dalam pikirannya. "_Ambilah hatiku selalu dapat memilikinya."_

Mata Kyuhyun memerah seiring dengan isakannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia telah mengingat segalanya, tapi sepertinya ia juga telah kehilangan segalanya. Setelah apa yang selama ini ia perbuat terhadap Sungmin, apa mungkin Sungmin masih menunggunya? Ia merasa putus asa.

_Sungmin-ah, apa kau masih menungguku? Aku menjadi tidak waras saat ini.. tolong, biarkan aku melihat wajahmu. Katakan padaku, bahwa aku masih ada di hatimu. Katakan padaku, Sungmin-ah…_

Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin pilu. Nafasnya tersengal.

Cho Kyuhyun…. Telah mengingat segalanya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Air mata Kyuhyun belum juga berhenti mengalir, terutama saat ia membuka dan melihat isi dari kotak itu. Ia melihat bandulnya dan bandul milik Sungmin bersatu di dalamnya. Perasaannya sungguh tidak karuan saat ini. Ia tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Tertawa karena ia adalah Jenius-Kyu, orang terbodoh dan tidak berguna di dalam diri Jenius-Kyu. Dan ia menangis karena bahagia, bahagia saat mengetahui bandul mereka terpasang sempurna dalam kotak itu. Paling tidak, Sungmin menempatkannya bersamaan. Paling tidak setelah semua yang telah terjadi, di dalam kotak ini, di dalam kotak kecil ini, di dalam dunia kecil ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih bersama.

.

.

Cukup mengejutkan seorang manager tidak ada di ruangannya pada saat jam kerja. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan tetap berangkat bekerja meskipun ia sedang sakit. Tapi kali ini, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Sungmin memikirkan hal ini. Apa mungkin dia sedang menemui Ryeowook dan memutuskan hubungan mereka? Tidak mungkin. Itu bukan seperti Kyuhyun. Ia bukan tipe orang yang sejahat itu. Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi?

Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi birunya awan di tempat favoritnya di atap gedung, sambil memikirkan Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia tidak membawa sup seperti biasanya, melainkan sebuah amplop. Ia memegangnya erat. Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan di ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, Siwon-ah." Suaranya terdengar tidak bersemangat saat melihat Id caller di ponselnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk kita. Beri waktu untukku sekitar satu minggu untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan bisnisku di Korea, dan kemudian kita akan pergi."

"Oh, baiklah." Jawabnya dan menutup panggilan itu.

_Inilah saatnya. Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau akan berhenti membenciku, kau akan hidup tenang tanpa aku yang selalu mengganggumu. Akhirnya..._

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Aku akan selalu mengingatkan diriku untuk melupakanmu."

Kyuhyun menaruh kembali kotak itu dan berpikir. Dimana Sungmin saat ini? Pukul berapa sekarang? 09:00 pagi. Suatu hal baik mengetahui Sungmin selalu mematuhi aturan jam di perusahaan. Sungmin hanya akan sedikit mengubah jadwalnya pada saat Kyuhyun sedang bersamanya. Kyuhyun akan datang bermanja-manja dengannya, terutama pada malam hari setelah jam kerja.

Sungmin pasti sedang di kantor sekarang. Ia berdiri dan berlari kearah dimana mobilnya terparkir, ia tidak menyadari bahwa waktu begitu cepat berlalu baginya. Ketika ia sampai di gedung, ia tidak menemukan Sungmin di ruangannya. Dimana dia? Ia mengecek jam tangannya. Pukul 11:30. Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang. Ia kembali memutar otaknya… atap gedung!

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin tidak lagi berdiam di atap gedung. Ia sedang berdiri di depan meja Kyuhyun yang kosong, ia menatap kursi milik Kyuhyun lama. Dan kemudian ia menaruh surat pengunduran dirinya di meja Kyuhyun. Ia telah memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Siwon untuk waktu yang tidak diketahuinya dan memulai hidup baru. Ia melakukan semua ini agar Kyuhyun bahagia dan tidak membencinya lagi. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menginginkannya, sedangkan ia sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun kembali. Bahkan lebih buruknya Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi mengingatnya. Dan bersama Siwon… Ia tidak mencintai Siwon. Ia yakin ia tidak bisa mencintai dongsaengnya itu seperti ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi ia selalu menjadikan Siwon sebagai teman baiknya, seperti layaknya Donghae dan teman yang lainnya. Mungkin bersama Siwon tidaklah buruk.

Sungmin menatap kursi Kyuhyun kosong. "Inilah saatnya. Ini semua sudah berakhir, Kyuhyun." Ia pun segera keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan melangkah menuju elevator.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dengan terus berdiri di depan elevator. Ia mengetukkan kakinya tidak sabar. _Sial. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi._ Akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berlari kearah tangga darurat.

.

.

Pintu elevator akhirnya terbuka dan terlihatlah Sungmin di dalamnya, membawa barang dan berkasnya dalam sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Jika saja Kyuhyun belum pergi, ia mungkin bisa melihat Sungmin yang keluar dari elevator tersebut. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun terburu-buru dan bahkan ia berlari kearah tangga darurat beberapa saat setelah pintu elevator terbuka.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di atap gedung, nafasnya terengah dan keringat di wajah dan tubuhnya bercucuran, tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. Ia pun berjalan dan memandang kesekitar. "Sungmin-ah!" Teriaknya saat mulai mencari Sungmin di sekitar atap. "Sungmin-ah!"

.

.

Di dalam taksi, Sungmin lagi-lagi menengok ke belakang. Sepertinya ada yang memanggil namanya tadi. Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menengok ke belakang karena merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersandar pada kursi penumpang. Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan, dan butuh istirahat.

.

.

Jika mencari seseorang yang hilang akan membuat orang khawatir, maka mencari dimana keberadaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun gila. Tidak akan menjadi seburuk ini jika Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin dengan baik, tapi malah hanya sikap dan kata-kata menyakitkanlah yang ia tunjukkan. Ia begitu merutuki kebodohannya karena sikap brengseknya selama ini. Ia pastinya sangat melukai Sungmin dan bahkan memenggal kepalanya sendiri tidaklah cukup karena kejahatan yang telah ia perbuat.

Kemudian ia turun dan mencari Sungmin di ruangannya. Karena ia ingin selalu bekerja keras untuk perusahaan ayahnya, perhatiannya terhadap Sungmin berkurang menjadi belakangan ini.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di ruangannya sambil berfikir lebih keras. Lengannya menyangga kepalanya dan menutup matanya, mencoba berfikir dimana lagi ia bisa menemukan Sungmin.

Saat itu Sungmin lah yang menciumnya, mengapa ia dengan bodohnya meragukannya? Tidak. Mengapa bahkan tidak terpikirkan bahwa itu adalah Sungmin? Ia menghela nafasnya berat dan memejamkan matanya erat. Lagi-lagi ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohan dan perbuatannya terhadap Sungmin. Mengapa saat itu ia malah menyalahkan Sungmin? Sudah jelas saat itu ia menyelamatkan Sungmin karena ia memang mencintainya begitu dalam, sehingga ia tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu kehilangan nyawanya dalam kecelakaan itu. Dan yang patut disalahkan saat ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Adakah yang lebih bersalah darinya saat ini? itu adalah murni kecelakaan. Murni takdir yang menginginkannya. _Takdir? Tsk. Aku bersumpah aku akan merutuki takdir saat merebut Sungmin kembali dalam pelukanku._ Permainan takdir begitu mengecoh baginya dan mungkin strategi dalam Starcraftnya tidak akan membantunya untuk menang saat ini. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah amplop di meja yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia membuka dan mulai membaca isinya.

.

Untuk manager Cho,

Di belakang surat ini adalah surat pengunduran diriku.

Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu membuat perusahaan ini menjadi lebih baik. Aku berterimakasih karena kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini selama dua tahun. Dan kini aku telah belajar banyak.

Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku karena kau selalu saja membenciku walau kita telah sepakat untuk menjadi teman. Aku sadar semakin aku memaksakan keinginanku untuk bersamamu, malah akan membuat diriku semakin tersingkirkan olehmu.

Maafkan aku karena selalu saja menjadi penganggu hubungan persahabatanmu dan Siwon. Aku tahu terasa berat bagimu untuk berseteru dengan Siwon seperti itu.

Maafkan aku karena diam-diam aku masih berharap bahwa suatu hari kau akan mengingatku. Tapi apa yang terjadi malam itu membuatku tersadar bahwa kehadiran Sungmin di kehidupan Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah bunga tidurku.

Bertemu denganmu dan dicintaimu seperti nasib yang terkurung oleh mimpi.

Aku akan segera bangun dan sadar serta berusaha menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Terimakasih karena telah membantuku menyelesaikan lagu itu. Jujur saja, kaulah yang berjanji padaku untuk membantuku menyelesaikannya. Aku bahagia karena kau telah memenuhi janjimu.

Kau akan selalu menjadi cinta terakhirku, ciuman terakhirku, dan mimpi terakhirku.

Hatiku yang tahu tentang hatimu, akan selalu mengingatmu dan mungkin akan mati tanpamu.

Aku akan menuruti apa maumu saat kau mengatakan hal itu pada Siwon. Aku akan pergi dengannya.

Aku harap kalian berdua masih bisa bersahabat. Aku mengerti betapa penting dan berartinya Siwon bagimu.

Semoga kau bahagia, Kyuhyun-ah…

Lee Sungmin

.

Pandangan Kyuhyun memburan dan ia meremas surat itu. Ia melihat surat pengunduran diri di belakang surat itu seperti yang telah Sungmin katakan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ini bukan mimpi. _Melupakanmu dan kehilanganmu adalah mimpi yang buruk, mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku alami._

Ia harus membuat Sungmin sadar… Mereka berdua harus sadar. Kyuhyun berdiri dan membiarkan air matanya yang lagi-lagi terjatuh. Iris matanya menggelap seiring air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Aku harus membangunkamu dari mimpi buruk ini. Kita harus sama-sama terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini dan pada akhir cerita ini kita harus bersama."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hayoloh pasti lagi pada geregetan ya, kekeke, unfortunately this is not the ending. Biar Kyuhyun usaha keras dulu ya~

Ngomong-ngomong OTP belakangan ini sering show off di twitter saya sampe kelupaan mau ngelanjutin ff ini :p

Terimakasih reviewnya di chap kemaren, maaf nggak update asap sesuai request hehehe

Last, I'm waiting your review as always~ :D


	18. Chapter 17

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

_Kyuhyun lantas tidak tinggal diam, Ia segera berlari menuju dimana mobilnya terparkir. Bodoh, mengapa tidak mencoba menghubungi nomor Sungmin? Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Sungmin. Tidak aktif? Sialan._

_Ia sungguh tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun, mencari Sungmin baginya bagai mencari harta karun yang hilang. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada urusan lain selain Sungmin, satu-satunya orang yang sangat ingin ia temui saat ini, Lee Sungmin._

_Sungmin pasti sudah kembali ke apartemen saat ini, pikirnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya dan membanting pintu apartemen dengan keras. "Sungmin-ah…" panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin tidak ada disini. Tidak di kamar ataupun kamar mandi. Apartemen ini masih sepi. __Dimana dia sebenarnya? Aku sangat ingin melihatnya saat ini. Sungmin-ah, aku hampir mati hanya untuk melihatmu…_

Ia mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak dan berpikir, dimana sekiranya Sungmin bisa ditemukan? Bukankah jika Sungmin sedang ada masalah ia selalu mencari Kyuhyun? Lalu jika bukan Kyuhyun…

"Donghae." Celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia pun segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan menyetirkannya kembali. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Donghae.

"Donghae-ah, apa Sungmin sedang bersamamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel 'Hyung'.

Donghae yang kini sedang bersama Hyukjae menatap kekasihnya bingung. Mengapa si brengsek ini masih berani menanyakan Sungmin Hyung? Apa tidak cukup dengan semua hinaannya kemarin malam? "Dia tidak bersamaku, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. "Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Yah, jika kau ingin membuatnya lebih terpuruk seperti tadi ma- halo?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci situasi seperti ini, dimana ia sedang berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya tapi seseorang malah membuat kesalahannya malah memburuk. Kyuhyun pun segera menutup panggilan itu dan membuat Donghae marah. "Yah! Sialan!" Umpat Donghae yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Hari ini berjalan begitu cepat, tidak terasa malam sudah datang menyapanya. Dimana sebenarnya Sungmin saat ini?

Ia merasa lelah hanya bisa terdiam dalam mobilnya. Merasa kecewa dan frustasi terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kemudian tidak terasa ia tertidur saat memikirkan tentang Sungminnya.

"_Jika kau tidak menginginkan masa lalumu, lepaskanlah kalung itu. Buang kalung itu dari lehermu." Siwon menunjuk kalung di leher Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia memegang bandul separuh hati dan kunci yang tergantung di lehernya dan menariknya paksa._

"_Sudah puas?_

"_Kini kau telah membuang masa lalumu. Jangan pernah lagi untuk mengambilnya." Kata Siwon menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Mereka berdua memandang Kyuhyun sinis. Tangan Sungmin tiba-tiba saja merangkul leher Siwon agar lebih dekat dengannya._

_Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat keduanya saling berciuman di hadapannya. Ciuman mereka begitu panas. Bagaimana bisa bibir Siwon terasa pas untuk bibir Sungmin? Yang Kyuhyun tahu hanya bibirnya lah yang pantas dan pas untuk Sungmin, tapi mengapa jadi seperti ini? Ia pun mencoba melerai ciuman mereka, tapi entah mengapa kedua kakinya begitu kaku dan bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya._

"_Yah Choi Siwon!" Serunya. "Menyingkirlah dari Sungminku!" Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh bibir itu kecuali Cho Kyuhyun!_

_Siwon dan Sungmin pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, memandang Kyuhyun dan menertawakannya. Siwon menatapnya sinis. "Sungmin MU? Kau sudah melupakan segala hal tentangnya bukan? Kau bilang aku boleh menjadikannya milikku, dan kau tidak akan peduli lagi." Siwon menyeringai. Ia menyentuh lehernya dan mengusapnya. Kyuhyun pun menyadari bahwa kalung miliknya ada di leher Siwon. Matanya semakin melebar dan..._

Akhirnya. Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam. Pukul 11:00 malam. Waktu sepuluh menitnya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk tidur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya yang berat agar terasa sedikit ringan. Ia harus menjaga kalungnya dari Siwon. Kalung itu hanyalah untuknya dan Sungmin, dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambil kalung itu darinya, begitu pula Sungmin NYA. Ia pun menginjak gasnya dan kembali ke apartemen.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sesampainya, Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa menaiki lantai atas berharap Sungmin berada disana dan sudah tertidur atau apapun yang mungkin dilakukannya asal Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak menemukan apapun. Ia merasa begitu putus asa. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjang Sungmin dan membuka laci kecil di sebelah ranjang. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan menyentuh kalungnya. Ia benar-benar tidak akan melepaskannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kilasan masa lalu melintas di pikirannya…

Flashback.

Saat masih kuliah dulu, ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di perpustakaan…

"Minnie hyung, kau sedang membaca apa?" Kyuhyun, dengan kacamata bacanya, duduk menyebelahi Sungmin dan mengintip buku bacaannya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyuhyun-ah, lihat ini." Katanya sambil menunjukkan buku yang dibacanya. "Ini adalah dongeng yang keren! Dongeng ini mengatakan bahwa jika suatu seseorang yang kau cintai hilang dan kau memanggil namanya, dan orang itu akan menoleh, itu berarti kau akan bisa menemukannya."

Sungmin menutup bukunya dan kemudian memeluk lengan Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika aku memanggilmu, kau harus menoleh padaku, oke?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Hyung, jangan bodoh. Apa kau pikir aku dapat mendengarmu jika kau berteriak memanggil namaku dari kejauhan?"

Sungmin menggedikan bahunya. "Walau begitu, jika kau mendengarku meneriakkan namamu, kau harus menoleh. Janji?"

"Baiklah. Aku janji." Senyum Sungmin seketika melebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putih kelincinya dan kembali memeluk lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah Sungmin yang begitu kekanakkan.

Flashback End.

"Sungmin-ah…" Lirih Kyuhyun. Air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya, ia mengambil nafasnya semakin dalam. "Sungmin-ah!" Nadanya mulai meninggi. _Apa Sungmin mendengar seruanku?_ Isakannya bertambah pilu, nafasnya tersengal. "Sungmin-ah! Yah!" Akhirnya ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa seiring dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap saat membukanya ia bisa melihat orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya saat ini. "Lee Sungmin!"

_Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pantang menyerah. Sungmin pastinya mendengar seruannya saat ini. __Dia harus mendengar suaraku__. Apa ia harus berteriak lebih keras lagi? Dan kemudian ia pun melakukannya berulang-ulang, hingga suaranya serak, hingga tenggorokannya tidak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan suara, hingga ia lemas dan putus asa. Pipi tirus Kyuhyun kini sudah basah seutuhnya oleh air mata. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas, nafasnya tersengal hingga ia harus menggunakan mulutnya untuk bernafas. Hingga akhirnya ia merosot ke lantai, memukulnya keras dan tetap menyerukan nama Sungmin._

_"Sungmin-ah!" Dapatkah kau mendengarku? Aku memanggilmu saat ini, tolong menolehlah, sehingga aku bisa menemukanmu."_

_._

_._

Sungmin saat ini sedang berada di luar rumah. Tiba-tiba ia mendegar seseorang membisikkan namanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Hatinya sedikit terguncang, apa mungkin? Seseorang pasti sedang mencarinya saat ini. Ia pun tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Namun ia tetap memutuskan tinggal sebentar diluar dan menatap langit yang mendung. Dan ia mendengar bisikan itu lagi, kali ini lebih keras. _Siapa itu? Mengapa terus menerus memanggil namaku?_

Mengapa suara ini begitu familiar? Mengapa suara ini seolah memanggil hatinya? Kemudian Sungmin menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, mencari siapa pemilik suara ini yang semakin keras saat ia mendengarnya. Darimana asalnya suara itu? Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu.

"Sungmin-ah! Lee Sungmin!" Sesungguhnya suara ini bukanlah suara yang berasal dari sekitarnya, namun suara ini datangnya dari hatinya. Suara ini. Ia tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya, tapi sungguh sangat menyentuh hatinya. Suara yang menggaung bersama dengan keputusasaan, suara yang selama ini memenuhi hati dan pikirannya, suara yang terdengar begitu pilu saat menyerukan namanya. Dan jawaban yang ia dapat dari hatinya hanya satu nama. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutup telinganya, hatinya terasa sakit setiap saat ia mendengar suara itu terus memanggil namanya. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh tidak terelakan lagi. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi ia menyangka Kyuhyun yang mungkin sedang menyerukan namanya. Orang yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi menjauh, orang yang telah melupakannya, orang yang akan selalu ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Lee Sungmin, mungkinkah dia? Atau mungkin bukan?

Tidak, kau pasti sudah gila.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sungmin tidak berada di apartemennya. Dia tidak juga diatap gedung. Dan tidak pula bersama Donghae. Apa mungkin dia sedang bersama Siwon saat ini?

.

.

"Tidak." Kata Donghae. Kyuhyun benar. Jika Sungmin tidak dapat menemui Kyuhyun, maka Donghae lah yang menjadi pelarian keduanya. Tapi kali ini ia menghubunginya di waktu yang tidak tepat. Ia pergi menemui Donghae sehari setelah ia menghubunginya.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sungmin rencanakan dengan Siwon.

"Aku hanya… Donghae-ah, tolong jangan membenciku setelah aku mengatakannya." Kata Sungmin. Sorot matanya terlihat lelah. "Aku tidak pernah ingin menyerah, tapi jika aku tidak menghentikannya, aku pastilah akan membenci diriku sendiri karena terus menerus dibenci olehnya." Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah, setidaknya agar air matanya tidak meleleh saat itu juga. "Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk mencintainya, karena itulah aku akan pergi bersama Siwon untuk melanjutkan hidup."

Hyung, aku tidak akan membencimu jika kau memilih pergi bersama Siwon. Tapi aku membencimu jika kau berhenti untuk mencintai Kyuhyun." Donghae menatapnya dengan penuh simpati dan pengertian. "Kyuhyun telah melukaimu bahkan saat pertama kali ia terbangun, dan kau masih disini bertahan untuknya." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Donghae menepuk bahu Hyungnya, mencoba menyalurkan rasa prihatinnya.

"Kau mungkin bisa menemukan alasan mengapa kau mencintai Siwon, tapi tidakkah itu terlihat kau hanya memanfaatkannya sebagai pelarianmu? Hyung, pikirkanlah baik-baik." Sungmin merasa bersyukur bahwa ada Donghae disisinya saat ini. sahabat baiknya itu tidak akan membiarkannya terpuruk. Donghae selalu mengerti bagaimana cara menyalurkan pendapat serta nasehatnya, tapi tidak pernah melukainya dan menyalahkan apa yang telaah ia putuskan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi penganggu dongsaengnya lagi. Ia pun berdiri hendak meninggalkan Donghae.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae saat Hyungnya sudah berada di pintu keluar.

"Ini sudah malam, kau harus istirahat. Jika tidak, Hyukjae pasti akan menyangka bahwa aku membuatmu semakin stress dengan masalah-masalahku."Sungmin tersenyum padanya, Donghae hanya tersipu. "Terimakasih Donghae-ah…"

"Apapun untukmu Hyung. Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku."

Sungmin mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ke asrama Donghae. Ia menghela nafasnya saat angin malam yang dingin menusuknya. Ia menatap langit, langit yang sudah menggelap. Musim salju. Dan hatinya bahkan sudah membeku jauh sebelum musim salju tiba….

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali kerumahnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan beristirahat sebentar. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin dimanapun, dan bahkan Donghae sepertinya juga tidak mengetahuinya.

Saat ini hanya seseorang yang mungkin tahu dimana Sungmin berada. Orang brengsek berpostur tinggi yang tidak pernah menjauh sedikitpun dari Sungmin dari saat kakinya menginjakkan Korea. Ia harus bertemu dengan Siwon. Jika dia benar-benar ingin membawa pergi Sungminnya, dia pasti tahu dimana Sungmin saat ini. Kyuhyun pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Siwon.

"Apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tenang, namun tersirat nada dingin di dalamnya.

"Untukmu? Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan persahabatan kita sejak malam itu?" Tanya Siwon yang masih membaca beberapa dokumennya.

KAU memutuskan persahabatan KITA? Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Apa kau bercanda? Aku yang telah memukulmu dua kali dua tahun yang lalu tepat diwajahmu, tepatnya di rahang sebelah kananmu."

Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai menghidupkan loud speaker di ponselnya. Wajahnya memucat dan matanya terlihat was was memandang ponsel.

Kyuhyun mengingat dimana tepatnya ia memukul wajah Siwon. Apa itu berarti Kyuhyun telah mengingat segalanya? Telah mengingat bahwa mereka bukan lagi sahabat saat ini? Telah mengingat bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Sungminnya? Apa dia juga telah mengingat Sungmin?

Siwon mendengar kekehan Kyuhyun diseberang telepon. "Aku kira kau mempunyai waktu saat ini. aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku akan menunggumu. Bersiaplah. Aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan untukmu." Kemudian Kyuhyun menutup panggilannya.

Siwon mendesah. Ia tahu bahwa rencananya memang belum bisa dipastikan saat ini. Dan ini mungkin akan menjadi permainan yang membosankan jika ia harus menang melawan takdir dan membawa pergi Sungmin dengan mudahnya. Walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sebenarnya telah mengetahui bahwa dari awal Kyuhyun lah pemenangnya, seolah sudah tercatat dalam takdir bahwa Kyuhyun yang akan menang. Tapi saat ini, ia tidak akan membuatnya berjalan dengan mudah, paling tidak untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya di kantor. Ia melihat terdapar guratan kelelahan di wajahnya dan matanya terlihat sembab. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan belakangan ini sehingga membuatnya terlihat lelah? Pikirnya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku dan menatap Siwon datar. Suaranya begitu tegas saat menanyakan hal tersebut langsung ke initinya.

"Dimana Sungmin? Mengapa dia tidak ada di apartemennya?"

_Aku tidak tahu._ Siwon terkekeh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengejek. "Sungmin saat ini tinggal bersamaku. Dia pindah ke rumahku malam itu. Kau bilang aku bisa memilikinya bukan? Dan kau tidak akan peduli lagi. Itulah yang aku lakukan saat ini. Sungmin juga tidak terlihat keberatan dengan hal itu."

Siwon hampir tertawa melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat drastiS. Ia harap ia bisa mengambil foto wajahnya saat ini dan menunjukkannya kepada semua orang. Sungguh menggelikan melihat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ketidak puasannya. Tapi Siwon memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan bertanya. "Mengapa kau begitu ingin tahu dimana Minnie sekarang?"

_Minnie? Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu. Berani-beraninya kau, Choi Siwon!_

"Sejak kapan kau mulai mengingat masa lalumu tentang apa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu? Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang kau katakan padanya pada malam itu? Kau bahkan berharap kami bisa pergi bersama di hadapanmu."

Kilasan ingatan pada malam itu muncul di pikiran Kyuhyun. _'Pergilah dengannya. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi.'_

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus pikirannya dan memandang Siwon tajam. Siwon selalu mempunyai jawaban untuk berkilah dari tuduhannya. Dan saat ini ucapan Siwon begitu menusuk dadanya. _Tapi jangan bodoh dalam menghadapinya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau disini bukan untuk membahas hal seperti ini._

"Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana dia sekarang. Cepat beritahu aku."

"Aku sudah memberitahukanmu. Sungmin tinggal bersamaku sekarang. Ia tidak menginginkanmu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut tidak suka.  
"Kau mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk meraihnya kembali, tapi kau tidak menggunakannya. Jadi ini bukan salahku." Siwon melangkahi Kyuhyun dan melihat pemandangan dari jendela gedung.

"Siwon-ah…" Siwon kaget saat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun. Nada arogan yang selama ini dikeluarkannya yang membuatnya ingin memukul wajahnya menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lemah, bergetar dan menunjukkan keputusasaan.

Kyuhyun pasti serius ingin mencari Sungmin saat ini, tapi-

"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu la-"

"Tolong!" Siwon menghentikan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. "Aku mohon padamu." Siwon memandangnya heran. Suara Kyuhyun melemah._ Aku mohon padamu._ Sejak kapan Kyuhyun belajar untuk memohon? Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menjengkelkan, begitu menyebalkan dan merupakan magnae yang teregois yang pernah ada. Sejak kapan ia bisa memohon seperti ini?

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun rendah "Sejak kapan evil Cho Kyuhyun belajar tentang kata tolong dan aku memohon padamu? Terdengar agak aneh!"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. Orang in sedang bermain-main rupanya. Tanpa terasa air mata Kyuhyun terjun bebas membasahi pipinya, memburamkan pandangannya. Siwon melihatnya. Kyuhyun sungguh ingin memukul sahabatnya ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya sampai orang di hadapannya ini memberi tahu dimana Sungminnnya berada.

_Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat semua ini lebih sulit untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah mengambil pelajaran dari semua ini? _Pikir Siwon. Ia tersenyum dan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Dia tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Jadi bukan masalah jika kau tidak melihatnya."

Kyuhyun dengan marah mendekati Siwon dan mencengkram kerah bajunya kuat. "Yah, Choi Siwon." Siwon tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia begitu menikmati perannya dimana ia selalu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh sang magnae. Dan oh, ia suka saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Dia tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Dia telah menentukan pilihannya. Yaitu diriku." Siwon menatapnya masih tidak menunjukkan reaksinya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lebih sabar kali ini, ia begitu membenci ucapan Siwon. Ia pun memukul wajahnya dan membuat Siwon jatuh tersungkur.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun. Sudut bibirnya telah berdarah. Kyuhyun bersiap akan memukul Siwon lagi tapi- "Kau seharusnya tidak melupakannya sedari awal." Kyuhyun menghentikannya dan mendengar lanjutan perkataan Siwon. "Saat ini dia benar-benar tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Ia tidak mengharapkanmu karena kau tidak pernah menyukainya dan kau tidak pernah mau untuk mencoba mengingatnya, dan-" Kyuhyun sudah pada titik kesabarannya. Ia tidak mau lagi mendengar bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Dan pukulan telak kembali menghantam wajah tampan Siwon. Air mata Kyuhyun masih mengalir, bahkan semakin deras.

Siwon pun mendorong tubuhnya dan segera berdiri. Ia membalas pukulan Kyuhyun tepat di rahang sebelah kanannya seperti dahulu saat Kyuhyun memukulnya. Kyuhyun pun jatuh ke lantai. "Berhenti menganggu kami, Cho Kyuhyun. Pemenang dari akhir cerita ini bukan lagi kau."

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun semakin panas dan kemudian ia segera berdiri. "Yah!" Kyuhyun kembali memukil wajah Siwon, kali ini lebih keras. Ia menatap Siwon yang tersungkur karena pukulannya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Bibir sebelah kanannya sudah terluka.

"Ini bukan cerita cinta tentangmu, Choi Siwon. Kau selalu mengatakan Sungmin tidak menginginkanku lagi, tapi aku tidak akan mempercayainya sebelum aku mendengar langsung dari mulut Sungmin."

Siwon hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan mengelap luka di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan memutuskan tali persahabatan kita saat ini," Kata Kyuhyun.

"Bukan karena aku masih ingin menjadi sahabatmu, tapi karena aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa ucapanmu salah. Dalam akhir cerita ini, bukan kau yang akan memimpin dan memenangkan semuanya."

Kyuhyun pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Siwon berdiri saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. "Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan apapun tentang hal itu. Aku bahkan telah mengetahuinya dari awal." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dan segera mengambil ponselnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Saya update telat? Emang :p

Kemaren lagi sibuk nontonin fancam SS5 Tokyo soalnya. Keren bangeeet ya projectnya ELF Jepang. Terus juga lumayan banyak KyuMin :')

Ada yang udah liat cosplay Kyuhyun di SS3 lagi nyium HyunMin? Saya suka banget tuh. kekeke :D

Oke cukup curhatnya, terimakasih buat yang udah review dan yang udah baca. Maaf lagi-lagi update nggak asap~

So, Mind to review again? n_n


	19. Chapter 18

_._

_._

Chapter 18

_._

_._

_Mengapa taman Hangang? Dari semua tempat mengapa harus taman Hangang? _Pikir Sungmin. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Siwon? Dia bilang mereka masih mempunyai waktu satu minggu lagi, dan ini baru hari kedua dari minggu ini. Jadi mengapa pertemuan mereka terkesan sangat penting? Dia 'kan bisa menghubunginya lewat telepon. Disini sungguh terasa dingin dan sumber pencahayaannya tidaklah banyak. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dan menggosokkan tangannya agar lebih hangat. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Hyung, ini aku. Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Hyukjae tidak sabaran, dan ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia menghubungi Sungmin saat ini. Ia memandang orang di sebelahnya dan mengisyaratkan agar tetap tenang.

"Aku sedang di taman Hangang. Aku akan menemui Siwon disini. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin. Suaranya terdengar bergetar karena efek dari dinginnya angin malam.

Hyukjae kembali menatap orang di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat mengantisipasi dan menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Oh? Kau sedang di taman Hangang." Hyukjae melirik Kyuhyun seakan memberitahukan apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Siwonnie?" Mata Kyuhyun membelalak. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya?" Hyukjae melirik Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tanpa tanggapan apapun, Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menyuruhnya untuk menelpon Sungmin? Pikir Hyukjae.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dan dikatakan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, karena ia sendiripun tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dan menyuruhnya untuk segera menelpon Sungmin dengan ponselnya. _Magnae gila!_ Pikirnya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Kyuhyun pun segera menyetir mobilnya menuju taman Hangang. 'Aku harus sampai sebelum Siwon datang, aku harus jadi yang pertama.' Pikirnya sambil berkosentrasi pada laju mobilnya. Perjalanan dari kantor Siwon menuju Hangang membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam. _Jika aku bisa menyetir lebih cepat, aku mungkin akan lebih dulu sampai di banding dirinya._

Kyuhyun menyalakan radio, memutarnya pada frekuensi favoritnya. 89,1. Lagu yang diputar seolah sedang menyindirnya. Lagu itu adalah Blind. Baru- baru ini, TRAX merilis lagu itu dan memasukkannya dalam daftar lagu utama dalam album baru mereka. Blind juga selalu menduduki chart teratas dalam dunia radio.

_I gather the scattered raindrops and shed them instead of tears but you don't know._

Kyuhyun memandang radio mobilnya tajam. Mengapa harus lagu ini? _Sungmin-ah, aku telah menyadari bahwa semua ini salahku…_

_I am cold but I am flowing towards you.  
I despise myself for being square.  
But just once, just once look for me-_

Kyuhyun mengganti frekuensinya karena dirasa jika berlama-lama dengan lagu itu, seolah seperti Sungmin sedang berbicara padanya dan membuatnya teringat betapa bodohnya dirinya belakangan ini, atau mungkin beberapa bulan? Ia juga tidak tahu. Yang dipikirannya saat ini adalah ia harus segera menemukan Sungmin, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Dan lagu yang ia dengar saat ini bukan lagi Blind. Ia mendengar lagu Tonight dari Big Bang sedang diputar. Lagi-lagi ia merasa lagu ini sedang menyindir dirinya.

_I look for you, oh eh oh, below that moonlight that lights me up  
I look for you, oh eh oh oh oh, I don't know where the end is but- tonight~_

Apa-apaan ini? Pikirnya. Tapi mungkin lagu ini lebih baik dibanding jika harus mendengarkan lagu Minnie-nya. Kyuhyun sungguh ingin menikmati lagu ini hingga akhir tapi-

_The sad meaning of goodbye covered by shadows  
My memories go towards you who I have forgotten in my heart-_

Ia memjamkan matanya perlahan dan memutuskan untuk mematikan radio. Mengapa malam ini terasa begitu mempermainkannya? Ia telah mencari Sungmin seharian ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya dan tidak ada pula yang mengetahuinya. Ia juga memukul wajah Siwon agar dirinya memberitahukan dimana Sungmin berada. Jujur saja ujung bibirnya masih sakit saat ini. Dan akhirnya ia mendatangi Hyukjae dan menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi Minnie dengan ponsel miliknya. Dan apa-apaan lagu ini? Sungguh ini seperti hukuman untuk Kyuhyun yang ingin merubah segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Ia harus menemukan Sungmin. Ia harus bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin sebelum Siwon memberitahukannya bahwa dirinya telah mengingat segalanya. Ia harus jadi yang pertama yang akan memberitahu Sungmin tentang semua ini.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Disisi lain, Siwon kini sedang berdiri di ruangannya menghadapkan dirinya ke jendela. Ia memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Tentu saja ia seharusnya segera mengambil mobilnya dan menyusul Sungmin yang mungkin sudah kedinginan di taman Hangang, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tetap disini, di kegelapan ruangannya. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama seseorang…

"Heechul hyung, kau ada waktu?"

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sungmin kini sudah berdiri di depan sungai Hangang, menunggu kedatangan Siwon. Ia meniup telapak tangannya dan menyentuhkan ke pipi bulatnya berkali-kali mencari kehangatan disela dinginnya malam ini. Musim salju tentu saja adalah musim yang buruk untuk keluar pada malam hari. Tapi ia akan tetap menunggu. Ia berjalan-jalan kesekitar untuk membuat lututnya tidak kaku kedinginan.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

"Apa? Jadi Kyuhyun sudah mengingat segalanya?!" Tanya Heechul. Sisi 'ketidakpeduliannya' tiba-tiba menghilang, seiring dengan matanya yang melebar kaget. "Apa Sungmin sudah tahu akan hal ini?"

Siwon tersenyum pahit. "Biarkan dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Aku sudah menghubungi Sungmin Hyung untuk menungguku di taman Hangang. Jika Kyuhyun cukup cerdik, ia pasti akan menanyakan pada temannya yang lain dimana Sungmin berada saat ini." Ia mengambil gelas winenya dan meminumnya. Ia mendesah dan menatap Heechul. Siwon menyunggingkan senyum palsunya, padahal dalam hatinya begitu sakit saat ini. Tapi paling tidak, ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

"Hyung, apa aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik? Aku melakukan peranku dengan baik bukan?"

Heechul menoleh dan tersenyum pada dongsaengnya. Ia mengelus punggung Siwon, memberinya kenyamanan tersendiri. "Ya, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Siwon-ah…"

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.  
Malam ini begitu dingin. Dapat dilihat dari temperatur yang kira-kira mencapai -7° C. Dimana Siwon saat ini? Siwon tidak pernah datang terlambat dalam suatu pertemuan, dan mengapa sekarang dia terlambat hampir 30 menit? Sungmin memandang sekitarnya, masih menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Ia berharap ada suatu tanda bahwa Siwon akan datang. Ia agak kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri karena tidak menerapkan kebiasaan Heechul Hyung yang selalu terlambat dalam melakukan apapun. Ia merupakan keterbalikan dari Heechul Hyung, tapi tetap saja ia selalu menunggu yang lain datang, seberapapun terlambatnya itu.

"Yah Lee Sungmin!"

Suatu suara yang menyerukan namanya membuatnya menoleh. Ia melihat bayangan orang bertubuh tinggi dalam kegelapan. Dia pasti Siwon, tsk ia harus mengingatkannya untuk memanggilnya Hyung lain kali. Saat bayangan itu mendekat, Sungmin berfikir bahwa dirinya telah dihantui oleh pikiran delusionalnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Ia pasti telah semakin gila saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat Kyuhyun dalam bayangan Siwon?

Akhirnya, sosok yang bertubuh tinggi itu mendekat dan wajahnya semakin jelas. Sungmin mencoba menebak siapa yang datang, dia melihat-

Sebelum Sungmin benar-benar menyadari bahwa itu Kyuhyun. Ia telah dipeluk olehnya erat dan kemudian diciumnya bibir M shape nya tiba-tiba. Begitu hangat, begitu dalam.

Sungmin yang masih belum menyadari semuanya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun semakin menjelajahi seisi mulutnya. Sungmin pun membuka mulutnya, memberi izin Kyuhyun untuk menjelajahinya lebih jauh. Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang seolah memberitahukan Sungmin tentang segalanya, juga permintaan maafnya, kasih sayangnya dan segenap rasa cintanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya yang membuat Sungmin merasa tidak asing lagi pada pelukan hangat ini, pelukan yang begitu ia rindukan. Dan ciuman ini… Hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat melakukannya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat membuatnya membalas ciuman ini tanpa disadarinya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat menciumnya dengan kasar sekaligus lembut, dengan manis sekaligus pahit dalam waktu yang sama. Kyuhyunnya, seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan…

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas tautan bibir mereka dan mengambil nafasnya dalam. Ia menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum padanya, masih belum menyangka bahkan beberapa detik yang lalu mereka telah berciuman. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya lega. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Sungmin, orang yang begitu ingin ditemuinya saat ini. _Apa yang harus aku katakan?_

"Hai…"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Hai juga." Balasnya. Ia masih bingung dalam situasi ini, dan masih bingung apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Pandangan Kyuhyun belum terlepas dari Sungmin. Ia menyentuh wajah Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya seraya berbisik "Maaf aku terlambat, Sungmin-ah…"

Mata Sungmin melebar saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat melakukannya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat memanggilnya dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat memanggilnya dan terdengar begitu indah di pendengarannya. Dan hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat memanggilnya dengan penuh cinta. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Ia dapat melihat dirinya di dalam iris gelap itu. Ia tersenyum dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Ia menabrakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan hampir saja membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat itu. Ia merindukan Sungminnya. Semua ini terasa seperti, ia telah tertidur lama dan ketika terbangun semua hal menjadi buruk karenanya. Ia pun mempererat pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan padanya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang Kyuhyun berikan melalui pelukannya. Ia balas memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. Saat ini mungkin ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia. Hari ini, tepat hari ini. Di dalam dinginnya suhu malam, dalam dinginnya malam bersalju, ia begitu bahagia. Kyuhyunnya akhirnya kembali. Orang yang begitu dicintainya, orang yang selalu menganggap dirinya adalah segalanya. _Kau akhirnya menemukanku, Kyuhyun-ah…_

Tiba-tiba sungmin menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun membuka matanya saat mengingat alasan mengapa ia ada disini. Bukankah dirinya akan menemui Siwon? Dan dia mungkin saja datang saat dirinya sedang berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Panggil Sungmin. Terbesit rasa panik di dalamnya. "Siwon…" Bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana caranya menyampaikan bahwa ia harus pergi bersama Siwon yang merupakan sahabat terbaik Kyuhyun?

"Aku telah berjanji padanya untuk pergi bersamanya."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa seperti berhasil dikalahkan oleh dari misi ekstrim di game Starcraft. Ia memandang Sungmin yang terlihat panik dan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Mengapa Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah? Ia telah terlupakan dan telah tersakiti selama ini. Ia bisa saja membiarkan Kyuhyun dan tetap pergi bersama Siwon jika ia tidak benar-benar mencintai magnae ini. Tapi saat ini Sungmin terlihat menyangkal kenyataan. Ia masih disini, masih bersama Kyuhyun. Memeluknya dengan hangat dan erat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan membawamu kembali. Lee Sungmin, aku benar-benar akan membawamu kembali."

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ini adalah saatnya untuk melepas Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tetap dihantui rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Ia begitu bingung saat ini, Kyuhyun mengingat segalanya di waktu yang tidak tepat. Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya disaat ia belum mengucapkan janji apapun pada Siwon? "Mungkin, kita tidak-"

"Jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti, Lee Sungmin. Aku orang yang keras kepala, kau tahu bukan? Mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, tapi tidak kali ini. Bukan berarti karena aku telah dapat melihatmu dan mengingatmu. Aku telah membangunkan diriku sendiri dan mengetahui apa yang selama ini kulakukan padamu. Seberapa buruk semua yang kulakukan? Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu dengan orang lain setelah mengetahui apa yang kulakukan. Aku akan bergerak dan mengobati lukamu selama ini."

Mata mereka kemudian bertemu. "Kau hanya mempunyai waktu 3 hari untuk melakukan semua itu."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, ia tidak megerti dengan ucapan Sungmin. Sejak kapan Sungmin bisa memberinya sebuah deadline? Selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah memberikannya waktu seperti ini. Sungmin juga tidak pernah menyuruhnya agar bisa mengingatnya dengan cepat, tapi apa ini? Deadline selama 3 hari?

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun, tatapan yang berarti 'selamat tinggal'. "Siwon dan aku akan meninggalkan Korea. Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Siwon juga telah mempersiapkan semuanya untukku. Kami akan meninggalkan negeri ini tiga hari dari sekarang."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan berpikir sebentar. Sungmin yang melihatnya mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan menyerah. Ia cukup kecewa melihat Kyuhyun perlu memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan tentang ini hal ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Tiga hari mungkin adalah waktu yang pendek untuknya dan Siwon mungkin tidak akan setuju jika Kyuhyun menghentikannya nanti. Sungmin terlihat putus asa. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan mencoba untuk-

"Aku akan mengambil kesempatanku."

Sungmin menatapnya kaget. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi bersama Siwon. Aku tidak akan menyerah, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini. Aku akan mengambil kesempatanku."

"Kyu-"

"Hentikan. Aku tidak akan menarik keputusanku. Aku akan tetap menghentikanmu dengan Siwon." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam. "Aku kehilangan ingatanku dan kini semua itu bisa kembali sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku kehilangan kunci yang kau berikan padaku dan aku bisa menemukannya sebelum kunci itu hilang. Siwon akan membawamu pergi dan aku akan kehilanganmu jika kau tidak menggunakan kesempatanku saat ini." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi."

Sungmin membiarkan air matanya terjatuh. "Takdir itu pasti masih berada di pihakku." Kata Kyuhyun. "Minnie-ah…" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan dinginnya dan meremasnya pelan. "Kau harus percaya padaku."

Seberapapun inginnya Sungmin percaya pada Kyuhyun, sesungguhnya Sungmin sendiri masih meragu. _Kyuhyun… mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir untuk kita._

_._

_._

-KYUMIN-

_._

_._

Tiga hari. Ini memang sebuah ultimatum untuk Kyuhyun. Ia ingat pada saat itu Siwon juga mengatakan sebuah ultimatum untuknya. Ia ingat pada saat itu Siwon berkata bahwa ia akan membawa Sungmin pergi, dan juga sudah lelah jika terus menjadi dongsaeng bagi Sungmin, dan lainnya. _Itu semua tidak akan terjadi._

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Bagaimana cara agar ia bisa mengembalikan Sungmin padanya? Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dengan tidak sadar ia meniduri remote control radionya yang terletak di bawah tubuhnya. Ia mendengar siaran live dari temannya. Leeteuk dan Hyukjae yang menjadi DJ pada frekuensi 89.1, Kiss The radio. Ia mengecek jam. Ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam. Pantas saja.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia kemudian bangun dari tidurnya. "Kiss The Radio."

Keesokan harinya Sungmin menerima panggilan dari Siwon. "Sungmin-ah, aku akan mengirimkan tiket penerbangan padamu. Kita bertemu di Incheon saja, oke? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkannya langsung ke rumahmu, aku masih mempunyai banyak urusan di kantorku." Ia mendengar suara Siwon dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan deheman lemah dan menutup teleponnya.

"Siwon-ah, Kyuhyunnie telah mengingat segalanya. Tapi kau pasti akan menghentikanku jika aku kembali padanya bukan?" Ia memejamkan mata, terbesit perasaan bersalah terhadap Dongsaengnya. "Aku akan tetap pergi bersamamu, tapi… Maaf jika nantinya akan terasa sulit bagiku untuk membalas cintamu." Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari pertahanannya. Ia merasa bersalah, merasa bingung menghadapi apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Disisi lain, Siwon sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ia menoleh pada Heechul yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Siwon-ah…" Heechul bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah tersentuh tapi ia mengerti bagaimana keadaan Siwon. "Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Kita semua bahkan sudah tahu, dia tidak akan rela pergi jika Kyuhyunnya sudah kembali." Jawab Siwon malas. Heechul tahu, bagaimana sakitnya hati Siwon, tapi saat ini hanya dirinyalah Hyung yang dapat membuatnya lebih baik.

"Bagaimana jika Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap pergi bersamamu?"

Siwon tersenyum sekilas. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menendangnya agar tetap berada di Korea." Candanya. Ia meminum botol air mineral di hadapannya dan kembali tersenyum. "Paling tidak aku masih mempunyai sesuatu yang aku banggakan jika aku melakukannya." Heechul terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk dan mendekati Siwon.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik, Siwon-ah. Kau pasti akan menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik, percayalah." Heechul mengelus punggung Dongsaengnya. Siwon mengangguk.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Sungmin melihat kembali tiket penerbangannya. Keberangkatan dari Incheon: 10.01.2013, Waktu: 22.35. Kedatangan di Meksiko: 11.01.2013, Waktu: 12.36. Ia harus datang tepat waktu. Saat ini ia harus segera menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Ketika ia sedang memasukkan barangnya ke koper, Donghae tiba-tiba datang, berlari memasuki rumahnya. "Hyung! Sungmin Hyung!"

Sungmin menautkan alisnya sedikit. Ada apa dengan Donghae? Kenapa terlihat terburu-buru?

.

POV 1 jam yang lalu

"Halo, selamat malam pendengar, apa kabar? Malam ini sudah mulai turun salju, jangan lupa untuk memakai pakaian hangat atau mantel hangat untuk mencegah hawa dingin. Hyukjae sshi, apa kabarmu selama musim salju ini?" Tanya Leeteuk, menghadapkan dirinya pada temannya, Hyukjae.

"Ah, ya, musim saljuku kali ini terasa lebih hangat ehehe.. terimakasih sudah menanyakannya, Leeteuk sshi." Hyukjae memberikan death glare pada Leeteuk. Ia tentu saja tidak dapat menyebutkan nama Donghae selama siaran live nya, tapi mengapa Hyungnya malah menanyakan hal seperti ini?

"Ah, sepertinya Hyukjae sshi mempunyai seseorang spesial yang menghangatkan musim saljunya. Aigo, aku iri padamu Hyukjae sshi…" Hyukjae hanya tertawa canggung saat mendapati godaan dari sang Hyung. "Baiklah, pendengar setia, mempunyai seseorang spesial yang akan memeluk anda saat kedinginan tentu saja menyenangkan. Terutama pada musim salju ini, benar kan? Saat ini terasa begitu dingin, dan ketika kita kedinginan kita akan merasa sedih. Jadi haruskah kita memutar lagu bertemakan sedih Hyukjae sshi?"

"Ya, kami akan memutar lagu itu untuk anda." Kata Hyukjae yang kemudian merendahkan volume mikrofon mereka dan menaikkan volume musik. "Lagu ini berjudul 'Mistake'."

Mereka pun mematikan volume mikrofon. Hyukjae masih menatap Leeteuk tajam, dan sang Hyung hanya tersenyum jahil menanggapinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk tertera di layar ponsel Hyukjae.

"Kyuhyun?" Katanya. Mereka saling berpandangan bingung.

"Huh? Kau ingin menelepon kami secara live di radio? Untuk apa?" Leeteuk menautkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Ia pun kemudian merebut ponsel Hyukjae.

"Mengapa kau ingin menelepon live?" Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus membuat Sungmin kembali padaku dalam waktu 3 hari. Teukie Hyung, aku mohon. Kau harus membantuku."

Leeteuk dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan. Setelah lagu 'Mistake' selesai, mereka mematikan lagu dan beberapa iklan diputar. Mereka meminta persetujuan beberapa staff dan akhirnya mendapatkan ijin.

Hyukjae diam-diam menghubungi kekasihnya. "Beritahu Sungmin Hyung untuk mendengarkan Kiss the Radio pukul 11 malam. Donghae-ah, sepertinya ingatan Kyuhyun telah kembali. Dengar, apapun yang akan kau dengar malam ini, kau harus meyakinkan Sungmin Hyung agar tidak menyerahkan dirinya dengan mudah."

.

POV Present day

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin pada Donghae yang saat ini gugup mencari remote control stereo. Ia kemudian memutarnya pada frekuensi 89.1 dan duduk di depan radio.

"Donghae-ah, ada apa?"

Donghae hanya duduk dan Sungmin merengut bingung. Saat Donghae akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi agar Sungmin tidak terus bertanya, tiba-tiba…

"Kali ini kita mendapatkan sebuah kejutan dari seseorang, dan ini untuk kali pertamanya bagi Kiss the Radio. Kita akan mendapatkan telepon secara langsung dari fans kami. Orang itu kini sedang membutuhkan bantuan dan kami harap kami dapat membantunya. Oh panggilan sudah tersambung. Halo?"

Sungmin bukan penggemar berat dari Kiss the Radio, meskipun teman dekatnya menjadi DJ disana. Jadi inilah alasan mengapa Donghae disini?

"Halo…"

Nafas Sungmin tercekat saat mendengar suara si penelepon. Tentu saja ia sangat tahu pemilik suara itu. Suara berat yang ia tidak akan pernah lelah dan bosan untuk mendengarnya. Ia menatap Donghae, namun yang ditatap malah tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun.

Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di Kiss the Radio? Mengapa dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan? Mengapa juga ia harus menelpon di siaran live? Pikirnya.

"Ah ya, jadi siapa nama anda?" Tanya Leeteuk. Ia berharap Kyuhyun menggunakan nama samaran agar orang-orang tidak mengenalinya.

"**Aku adalah orangyanglupasiapadiriku."**_._

Leeteuk menatap Hyukjae kaget, seolah mengatakan _Nama macam apa itu? Dan dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan nama aneh itu?_

"**Ah baiklah, orangyanglupasiapadiriku. Bisa kau ceritakan tentang ceritamu?"**

"**Ya, dimulai pada saat-"**

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dan memasangkan telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"**Saat itu aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang begitu spesial. Aku harap aku bisa menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya."**

Leeteuk melebarkan matanya. Ini semua berbanding terbalik pada saat Kyuhyun mengatai Sungmin dengan kata-kata kasarnya setiap mereka bertemu.

"**Dan kemudian kami berdua kecelakaan. Aku memeluknya dengan erat agar ia tidak mendapatkan luka yang parah. Lalu aku melupakan segala tentangnya. Dan bodohnya aku malah menyalahkan semua yang terjadi padaku, aku begitu membencinya dan aku selalu mengatakan hal yang kasar padanya. Kata-kata yang tidak mungkin akan aku ucapkan jika aku tahu betapa berartinya dia untukku." **Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, batinnya merasa sakit saat kembali mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sungmin.

"**Dan sekarang, aku telah mengingat segalanya. Dan orang yang begitu aku cintai akan meninggalkanku dalam waktu 3 hari. Aku harus berusaha agar ia tidak meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Apa itu mungkin? Aku telah menginjak-injak hatinya, menghancurkannya dan bahkan membuangnya, dan kini aku hanya mempunyai waktu 3 hari untuk memperbaiki semuanya."**

Mereka saling berpandangan. Mereka agaknya terkejut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Dan merekapun kini mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun mengatakan harus mendapatkan kembali Sungminnya dalam waktu 3 hari. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa Siwon benar-benar akan membawa pergi Sungmin bersamanya, karena hal itu tidak tercantum dalam rencana yang mereka buat.

"**Aku ingat saat itu ia berkata bahwa aku tidak pernah mencoba mencari alasan mengapa aku menyelamatkannya pada saat kecelakaan."**

Sungmin dan Donghae semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"**Kini aku telah mengingat semuanya. Aku telah mengetahui alasannya…"**

Sungmin menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Begitu mengantisipasi apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan selanjutnya.

"**Saat itu, aku melihatnya tersenyum dalam mobil. Aku sadar bahwa aku akan kehilangannya jika aku tidak melindunginya. Jika dia mati dalam kecelakaan itu, aku akan kehilangannya. Dan pada saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa jika aku tidak dapat melanjutkan hidupku jika aku tidak bersamanya."**

Sungmin menhembuskan nafas berat. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun menyelamatkannya karena magnae itu begitu mencintainya. Tapi saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakannya secara langsung, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia begitu berarti untuk Kyuhyun. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk melupakan semuanya, dan melanjutkan hidup dengan kenangan barunya.

"**Jika saat itu akulah yang mati, aku akan baik-baik saja karena masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum dari surga."**

"Bodoh, jika kau mati, kau pikir aku masih bisa tersenyum?" Kata Sungmin dengan senyum tipisnya.

"**Aku menyelamatkannya karena dialah alasan mengapa aku hidup. Dan tanpanya, aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi."**

Leeteuk dan Hyukjae dengan tenang tetap mendengarkan Kyuhyun. Sang Hyung yang lebih tua sudah mulai menghapus air matanya dan bertanya.

"**Uh, jika dia sedang mendengarkannya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"**

"**Minnie-ah… pada hidup pertamaku, aku sangat bahagia kau mau menyeberangi lintasan 'berbahaya' dari hubungan ini bersamaku. Memilikimu adalah suatu pilihan yang membuatku menjadi orang paling bahagia dalam hidup ini. Dan pada hidup keduaku, aku memang telah melupakanmu. Aku terbangun dan tidak ada kau disisiku saat itu. Aku benar-benar ingin bunuh diri setelah menyadari apa yang ku perbuat padamu. Itu adalah hal yang terburuk dan terhina yang pernah aku lakukan dan membuatku tidak akan mengingat lagi tentang masa itu. Aku telah kehilangan hidup pertamaku dan hampir kehilanganmu pada hidup keduaku. Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya melanjutkan hidup keduaku jika kau tak ada disisiku? Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, berapa kalipun aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, semua bagian dari hidupku akan selalu memilihmu. Minnie-ah, aku ingin bisa terus bersamamu selama hidupku."**

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Air mata harunya turun membasahi pipinya. Ia pun segera mematikan radio itu dan tentu saja mengagetkan Donghae. Ia memegang remote control itu erat. Ia sangat ingin bertemu Kyuhyun secepatnya. Hatinya yang selalu berdegup untuk Kyuhyun setiap saat, tidak pernah berubah dan akan selalu seperti itu. Mereka mempunyai alasan yang sama untuk melanjutkan hidup, yaitu mereka bisa hidup bersama selamanya. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun saat ini, detik ini.

Semua orang tahu betapa 'mudah'nya seorang Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun. Ia selalu saja menyerah dan mengalah untuk Kyuhyunnya. Saat ini Kyuhyun seolah memintanya untuk kembali, semua orang berharap Sungmin akan segera menghubungi Kyuhyun dan mengatakan ia akan segera menemuinya. Semua orang berharap bisa melihat Sungmin berlari kearah sang magnae dan memeluknya. Itulah yang Sungmin inginkan saat ini.

Sungmin berdiri, mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor seseorang. Tapi Donghae dengan cekatan memegang lengannya.

"Hyung…" Sungmin terkejut saat Donghae tiba-tiba merebut ponselnya. Donghae segera memasukkan ponsel Sungmin dalam saku celananya, ia malu karena telah bertindak tidak sopan seperti ini pada Hyungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia harus menemui Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menemui Kyuhyun…

"Hyung, aku memang ingin melihatmu bahagia. Tapi saat ini, tolong jangan terlalu 'mudah'." Sungmin aganya terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae yang mengatakannya 'mudah'. Sejak kapan ia terlihat 'mudah'. Ia hanya ingin menemui Kyuhyun saat ini juga, apa itu berarti ia 'mudah'?

"Sekali saja Hyung, jangan mengalah untuknya. Hanya kali ini. Paling tidak biarkan dia menangisi kebodohannya seperti kau menangisinya dulu." Donghae menatap Sungmin penuh simpati. _Hyung maafkan aku, tapi kali ini saja. Biarkan Kyuhyun menangis untukmu. Setelah semua air mata yang kau keluarkan, setelah semua perkataan menyakitkan yang kau dapatkan, tidak membuat cintamu untuk Kyuhyun berkurang. Kau malah masih mau mengalah untuknya. Hyung, kau terlalu 'mudah'…_

Sungmin menunduk lemah. "Selain itu…" ia menatap Donghae yang begitu banyak bicara malam ini.

"Jangan lupa bahwa kau telah berjanji pada Siwon akan pergi dengannya. Hyung, berhentilah bersikap egois."

Kenyataan yang ada kembali membentur pikirannya, membuatnya tersadar akan semuanya. Ya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan apa yang telah ia janjikan pada Siwon? Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi egois membiarkan Siwon hanya karena ucapan Kyuhyun di radio? Ia memejamkan matanya. Semuanya terasa rumit saat ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa dirinya begitu bersalah. _Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa tegas dalam meutuskan segalanya. Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap egois._

Donghae melihat Sungmin perihatin. Wajahnya terlihat sedih seiring dengan air matanya yang lagi-lagi membasahi pipinya. _Hyung, aku berbohong. Kau tidak pernah bersikap egois. Seluruh dunia pun tahu, kau tidak egois. Kau bahkan adalah orang yang paling suka mengalah yang pernah aku temui. Tapi, aku harus menghentikanmu agar tidak semudah itu mengalah pada Kyuhyun. Hanya kali ini, Hyung. Berhentilah mengalah padanya._

Donghae menepuk punggung Sungmin. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Hyung. Jika dia benar-benar ingin mendapatkanmu kembali, dia pasti akan berusaha keras untukmu."

_Apakah benar semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Karena dalam hatiku ini masih merasakan kecemasan. Aku hanya ingin semua orang bahagia. Tapi mengapa semua ini menjadi bertambah rumit?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Satisfied? Akhirnya kyumin ketemu~ hehehe

Ada yang udah baca fanacc kyumin di SS5 Tokyo? Rasanya pengen group hug bareng kyumin sama kyumin shipper semua~ HIKS. Sebenernya kyumin itu tinggal nikahnya doang ya, jadi apa susahnya siiiih? T^T

Ok that's my weird imagination kkkk.

Oh iya chap kemaren ternyata banyak typo tanda baca ya? Aduh mian, cuma dikoreksi sekali soalnya. Semoga di chap ini ga ada lagi :(

Terimakasih buat review, kritik dan sarannya,

ditunggu lagi reviewnya^^


	20. Chapter 19

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

Sampai saat sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Sungmin setelah malam itu, setelah pengakuan Kyuhyun di Kiss the Radio. _Apa dia memang sengaja membuatku kesulitan? _ Pikirnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya, tidak ada pesan singkat atau panggilan dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk menyusup ke dalam apartemen Sungmin malam esoknya. Ia penasaran apakah Sungmin benar-benar tidak terpengaruh setelah apa yang telah dikatakan Kyuhyun di radio. _Apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan? Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengharapkan hadiah atau lainnya. Sungmin, apa yang kau inginkan dariku agar aku bisa membuatmu kembali? _

Merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin memutuskan untuk untuk tinggal di apartemen ini sebelum meninggalkan Seoul. Setelah mengemas barang bawaannya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah warisan orang tuanya.

Pada malam itu, Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen Sungmin menggunakan kunci duplikatnya. Ia menutup pintu perlahan dan mengendap masuk ke kamar Sungmin karena tidak ingin menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Ia melihat Sungmin tertidur dengan nyenyak dibalik selimutnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap Sungmin dalam. Sepertinya Sungmin kurang tidur. Terdapat kantung mata yang cukup menonjol, membuat wajah cantiknya menunjukkan guratan kelelahan. Bibirnya menggumam tidak jelas, seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Tidak lama setelahnya, ia mendengar Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjangnya disertai dengan air mata yang mengalir. Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih.

"Apa aku masih melukaimu dalam mimpimu sekalipun?" Tanyanya lembut. Seingatnya, Sungmin adalah tipe orang yang mudah sekali tertidur nyenyak. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengelap air mata Sungmin, mengusap dan menepuk dadanya pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, berharap Sungmin bisa tertidur nyenyak karena apa yang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 4 pagi. Ia menghela nafasnya. _Apa hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan? Bahkan kau tidak terlihat tidur nyenyak saat ini. Sungmin-ah, katakan padaku apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu kembali…_

Ia bangkit dari ranjang Sungmin, bersiap untuk meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil memegang lengannya cepat. Ia begitu terkejut melihat Sungmin membuka matanya lebar. Matanya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sehabis bangun dari tidurnya. Terlihat seperti ia berpura-pura tertidur. "K-kau bangun?" Sungmin hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya tapi tangannya masih memegang lengan Kyuhyun erat. "Suaramu sangat keras dan kau mengusap serta menepukku dengan tangan beratmu dengan keras. Bagaimana aku tidak terbangun?".Jawabnya dingin. _Aku tidak tertidur, aku hanya mencoba merasakan kehadiranmu disini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi secepat ini meninggalkanku._

"Sungmin-ah…" _Mengapa suaramu terdengar lemah, Kyu?_

"Duduklah." Nada bicara Sungmin masih terdengar dingin. Kyuhyun pun menurutinya dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang.

Air mata Sungmin jatuh, lagi-lagi. Air mata yang tidak bisa dihentikannya. Ia menelan ludahnya agar suara yang ia keluarkan tidak terdengar serak. "Jangan pernah lagi datang kemari. Taruhlah kunci duplikatmu di meja sebelum kau pergi."

"Sungmin-"

"Tapi untuk saat ini…" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menghela nafasnya panjang. Air matanya semakin mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Meski sudah berkali-kali dihapusnya, tetap saja itu percuma. "Kau harus tetap disini, disisiku." Ia mengambil nafasnya dan melanjutkan.. "Setelah aku tertidur, kau boleh pergi."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, Sungmin masih masa menolak berkontak mata dengannya. Kemudian Sungmin membimbing tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh wajahnya, mengelus pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Ia masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin melean ludahnya. "Jangan pernah lagi memanggil namaku seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu." _Karena itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat lemah dan nantinya aku pasti akan menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk pergi bersama Siwon._

Suara Sungmin terdengar sengau karena isakanannya. "Tepat disaat aku melepaskan tanganku darimu, maka saat itulah kita tidak lagi memiliki satu sama lain." Sungmin berusaha agar tangisannya tidak terdengar, tapi percuma. Semakin berusaha, isakannya malah semakin keras. Tidak. Ia tidak menginginkan semua ini. Sungmin memang tidak menginginkannya, tapi ia tidak juga melakukannya. Siwon mungkin saja akan membenci dirinya dan Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya. Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia telah memutuskan untuk tetap pergi bersama Siwon walau nyatanya Kyuhyun masih menginginkannya. Ia telah terluka disaat Kyuhyun pertama kali membuka matanya dan mungkin luka ini akan terus merasuki hati dan hidupnya. Ia sadar bahwa semua ini salahnya, tidak ada yang memaksanya untuk memilih Siwon. Ini semua salahnya dan ia akan menebusnya. Ia akan menebus kesalahannya karena telah bersikap egois.

Sungmin yang masih dalam tangisannya memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat. Isakannya semakin keras, membuat hati Kyuhyun seolah tercabik. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyimpan tangisannya dalam hati melihat Sungmin yang terus mengelap air matanya. Sungmin terlihat tidak ingin melepaskannya, namun mengapa ia menyuruh dirinya untuk pergi?

Terkadang Sungmin mencium tangan Kyuhyun dan kemudian menyentuhkannya lagi ke pipinya. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun, sebelum benar-benar tertidur. Selama ia tidak memejamkan matanya, tangan Kyuhyun masih bisa digenggamnya. Tapi saat ini Sungmin sungguh benar-benar lelah karena terus menangis. Matanya terasa berat dan lama kelamaan kelopaknya menutup perlahan. Ia pun akhirnya tertidur, dan amsih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Perlahan, secara tidak sadar, ia melepaskan genggamannya.

Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir saat Sungmin akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya. Ia sungguh ingin membangunkan Sungmin untuk menggenggam tangannya sekali lagi, tapi ia tidak tega. Ia pun segera berdiri, menatap kunci duplikatnya lama sebelum menaruhnya diatas meja. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mengelus rambut halus Sungmin dan mencium keningnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

_Setelah aku tertidur, kau boleh pergi…_

_Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu walau aku menginginkannya. Tapi mungkin saat ini, melepaskanmu bukanlah keinginanku, tapi kebutuhanku._

Sungmin mencoba untuk tetap tenang dalam kesepian yang ia rasakan. Kedua iris mata lelahnya menyembunyikan kebenaran dari semua ini bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingin tertidur. Ia membuat matanya terlihat berat agar bisa menghentikan air matanya. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

_Tangan ini, tangan yang dapat memainkan keyboard dengan indah, tangan yang selalu membelai wajahku, tangan yang kau bilang selamanya menjadi tangan yang cocok untuk tanganmu… Kini aku akan melepasmu._

Perlahan Sungmin menutup kedua matanya rapat. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tengah menangis saat ini. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin menghiburnya, ingin memeluknya dan memberikannya ketenangan. Dan seberapapun hatinya ingin melakukan semua itu, ia harus menghentikan sikap egoisnya.

Ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun mencium keningnya, dan juga merasakan air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Air mata Sungmin tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi, air matanya dalam diam. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras dan terisak pelan. Punggungnya bergetar dan ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

_Selamat tinggal, Cho Kyuhyun…_

.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya pelan. Mentari telah menampakkan dirinya tapi ia malah merasakan kegelapan dalam hatinya. _Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan tetap membawamu bersamaku. Aku sungguh tidak bisa. Aku pasti melupakan sesuatu. Berfikirlah Cho Kyuhyun. Pasti masih ada cara lain untuk membawanya kembali._ Tiba-tiba ia mengingat ucapan Siwon…

'_Sungmin tidak menginkanmu lagi.'_ Benarkah? Sungmin sudah tidak menginginkannya? Sungmin akan pergi bersama Siwon karena sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi? Terdengar aneh. Jika Sungmin benar-benar ingin pergi dengan si kaki panjang itu, dia pasti sudah bersamanya saat ini. tapi kenyataannya tidak.

_Sebelum ia mengatakannya langsung di hadapanku, aku tidak percaya bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi._ Pikirnya.

_Ya, Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menginginkanku lagi. _Kyuhyun memutar balik arah laju mobilnya menuju apartemen Sungmin kembali. _Jika kau benar-benar mengatakannya, maka aku akan menyerah._

Sungmin mematikan televisi dan melanjutkan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Malam ini adalah malam dimana ia akan meninggalkan semuanya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Keputusan ini merupakan satu-satunya keputusan yang benar, tapi justru tidak membuatnya senang dan puas.

Ia pun melanjutkan memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam koper. Berbuat sesuatu yang benar tidak harus membuat kita bahagia. Bagaimanapun orang yang egois tidak berhak mendapat kebahagiaan.  
.

.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya bahwa ia terjebak macet disaat-saat seperti ini setiap menitnya. Salju tidak ada henti-hentinya turun dari langit dan suhu udara menurun begitu drastis malam ini. Ia harus segera menemui Sungmin. Ia pun segera mematikan mesin dan turun dari mobilnya. Kemudian ia mengambil mantelnya dan berlari menuju apartemen Sungmin.

Setelah ia sampai, mungkin saja ia bisa berhasil memasuki apartemen Sungmin dan menghangatkan tubuhnya, namun ia sudah tidak mempunyai kunci duplikat lagi. Ia menekan bel berkali-kali. Ia mengingat dulu pernah menyuruh Sungmin untuk memperbaiki bel itu, tapi sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar memperbaikinya. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba menekan bel, tetap tidak ada jawaban apapun. Ia mencoba memanggil Sungmin, tapi suaranya tidak cukup keras dan bergetar karena kedinginan. Argh! Ia hanya bisa berdiri di luar pagar. _Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia membuka pintu._

Pukul 1:30 malam. Bersalju. Suhu udara -11°C

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Jam penerbangan: 10:35 malam. Sungmin melihat jam di tiketnya sekali lagi dan melirik jam tangannya. 6:45 malam. Ia harus pergi sekarang. Ia memandangi seisi apartemennya sekali lagi. Sungguh ia tidak rela melakukan semua ini. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan semua ini.

Hanya satu saja, ia ingin membawa satu kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia pun berlari mengambil kalungnya dan memakainya. _Hanya ini. Aku akan membiarkan sisanya tetap disini, begitu pula hatiku._ Kyuhyun memang tidak mengambil kembali kalungnya saat ia mendobrak paksa apartemen Sungmin dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri, ia ingin hati mereka tetap terjaga dalam kotak itu.

Sungmin masih ragu apakah ia akan membawa kalung ini atau tidak. Tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan 'ya'. Ia pun membawa barang-barangnya dan mengunci semua pintu yang ada.

Saat ini salju sudah mereda, tapi suhu udara masih rendah. Sungmin memakai mantelnya dan mengunci pintu rumah. Ia melangkah keluar pagar dan tiba-tiba melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok memeluk lututnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan sepertinya badannya menggigil. Pukul 6:50 malam.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Ia tidak mati. Tapi mungkin akan segera mati jika Sungmin hanya berdiam diri menatap tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Sungmin segera melepas mantel yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Angin dingin begitu menusuk tubuhnya, membuat ia otomatis menggigil, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia pun menaruh barang bawaannya dan memapah Kyuhyun agar segera berdiri.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin. Suara ini, suara yang memberi kehangatan di hati Kyuhyun. Tidak benar jika Sungmin akn terus bersikap dingin kepadanya, saat inilah buktinya. Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa menolaknya dan menjauhinya, ia yakin akan itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak membuka pintu? Disini sangat dingin." Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Badannya menggigil, bibirnya terus bergetar dan membiru saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ada diluar. Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanyanya marah. Tapi tetap saja, terdapat ketulusan di suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sekitar pukul 1:30?"

"Pukul satu tiga-" Sungmin memejamkan mata ketika mendengarnya. Lelaki di hadapannya adalah orang teraneh di dunia ini. Pukul 1:30 masih hujan salju! Yah! Apa dia ingin bunuh diri di depan rumahku? Pikir Sungmin.

Ia pun memapah Kyuhyun yang hampir mati karena kedinginan ke lantai atas. Ia segera menyalakan penghangat ruangan, mengambil selimut tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Pukul 7:10 malam. Ia masih mempunyai waktu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?." Bisik Sungmin lemah saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih kedinginan. Ia mengecek kening Kyuhyun dan bisa memastikan bahwa dia terkena flu. Jelas saja, Kyuhyun berada di tengah salju sekitar 6 jam. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Selimut tebal miliknya sudah tidak ada lagi, dan ia juga sudah memaksimalkan penghangat ruangan. Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Sungmin menyalurkan kehangatan kepadanya dengan caranya sendiri. Ia pun menaiki tempat tidur dan duduk di depan Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring. Kedua tangan miliknya ia tiup dan menyentuhkannya ke pipi Kyuhyun.

"Yah…" Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar, suaranya bergetar. "Tanganmu~ l-lebih dingin dari cuaca di luar."

"Aish, kau masih bisa mengeluh?" Sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan omelannya, Kyuhyun mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan menarik Sungmin agar segera ikut berbaring. Ia bergeser mendekati Sungmin, menempatkan lengan Sungmin di pinggangnya agar ia bisa memeluknya. Ia mencari posisi ternyaman agar bisa memeluk Sungmin lebih erat. Kepalanya berada di leher Sungmin dan hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin sulit bergerak. Saat ini sungguh Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali blushing karena perlakuan sang magnae. _Hey. Apa yang kau lakukan?!_

"Nah kalau begini lebih nyaman." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum walau matanya masih tertutup. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. "Dipelukanmu, selalu terasa lebih hangat."

"M-mengapa kau kemari?" Tanya Sungmin, matanya belum bisa menatap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya pasti tengah memerah saat ini karena perlakukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa kemarin adalah malam terakhir untuk kita." Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin lekat. "Kau tidak pernah berkata apapun. Kau tidak pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak menginginkanku lagi. Jadi kau tidak mempunyai alasan untuk meninggalkanku, Sungmin-ah…" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Tahukah dirinya bahwa caranya memanggil Sungmin membuat hati Sungmin berdesir? Sungmin pun balas menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau yang mengatakannya langsung bahwa kau tidak menginginkanku lagi, maka aku akan benar-benar pergi." Sungmin membungkam. Ia menatap iris gelap Kyuhyun. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di sepasang matanya, ia melihat mata yang memancarkan ketakutan. Bagaiman caranya agar ia bisa mengatakan semua itu? Ia menelan ludahnya. Saat ini sudah pukul 8:15 malam.

"Aku tidak-"

"Tunggu." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin cepat. "Aku harus menyiapkan diriku sebelum kau mengatakan tidak menginginkanku lagi." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik kepala Sungmin, menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah ciuman. Sungmin yang kaget dengan perilaku Kyuhyun, mencoba menutup bibirnya rapat. Tapi terlambat, bibir mereka sudah menyatu. Kyuhyun semakin menekan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciumannya dan mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan kepadanya. Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, tapi hatinya tidak mampu mendengar apa yang ia inginkan. Ia pun membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu, bahwa dirinya akan luluh hanya dengan ciuman dari Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan ia bisa menolak ciuman hangat ini? padahal bibir ini selama ini telah melukainya dengan perkataan kasar, dan semua kenyataan itu seolah menghilang hanya dengan senuah ciuman. Ciuman ini, lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin kalah.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan pusing di kepalanya, tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya. Ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia terlihat gugup dan mendudukkan dirinya, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"A-aku tidak ingin…"

"Sungmin, apa kau tidak lelah berbohong pada dirimu sendiri dengan berkata kau sudah tidak menginginkanku?"

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau berbohong. Kau telah menunjukkan bahwa dirimu berbohong melalui ciuman tadi."

"A-aku…"

"Tatap mataku dan katakan."

Bagaimana bisa ia menatap mata Kyuhyun? Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini, apalagi jika menatap matanya? Sungmin pun memberanikan diri menatap matanya. Iris gelap itu, yang selalu menatapnya lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Aku…tidak." _ingin meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah._ Lidahnya kaku, ia tidak dapat melanjutkannya. Kepalanya menunduk dan air matanya menetes. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ia tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya?

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar kembali berbaring. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. "Tetaplah disini. Jangan pernah pergi. Tetaplah disini bersamaku." Bisiknya.

Sungmin menatap matanya tapi perlahan mata Kyuhyun tertutup dan mungkin sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan melapas peulukan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah memeluknya semakin erat dan posesif. "Minnie-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku." Masih dengan suara setengah sadarnya, Kyuhyun memohon dan kemudian benar-benar terlelap.

Sungmin akhirnya sadar jika Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya agar tetap terbangun demi membuatnya tetap berada di pelukannya, dan tidak meninggalkannya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Waktu saat ini, 9:28 malam.

Ia tahu ia harus berangkat ke bandara. Ia seharusnya sudah memanggil taksi atau sebagainya tapi setiap saat Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun akan lebih mempererat pelukannya, seakan takut jika Sungmin akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sungmin menunggu sampai Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah terlelap, tapi tetap saja percuma. Ia kemudian melihat air mata Kyuhyun turun membasahi wajahnya. Mengapa dia menangis? Pikir Sungmin. Dan pada akhirnya ia telah memutuskan.

Ia seperti sedang melihat adegan mereka kemarin malam. Tapi saat ini Sungmin memerankan peran Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun memerankan peran Sungmin. _Seberapa banyak luka yang kau rasakan hingga kau meneteskan air matamu walau sedang di hadapanku, walau kau tahu kenyataannya bahwa aku masih menginginkanmu?_ Pikir Sungmin. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat dan merasakan kedua matanya memberat. Akhirnya, ia ikut terlelap di pelukan Kyuhyun.

_Aku tidak menerima penolakan, aku kan tetap menghentikanmu untuk pergi berrsamanya._ Ia mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menang. Ia tidak bisa pergi, ia tidak bisa berjauhan dengannya. Walaupun tidak melakukan apapun, Kyuhyun pasti akan tetap membuatnya berhenti. Kyuhyun telah berhasil menghentikannya saat dimana dia memeluk dan menciumnya kala itu. Ia tidak bisa pergi bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah suatu takdir. Dalam mimpi sekalipun mereka akan bertemu dan ketika mereka terbangun, mereka akan tetap bersama.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan melihat matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya. Ia melihat kearah jam, pukul 7:15. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada Siwon. _Aku manusia paling egois dengan segala yang ku lakukan._ Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia memelepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengambil ponselnya. Ini dari Siwon. Jantungnya berdegup cepat karena ketakutan. Pasti saat ini Siwon tengah membencinya. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Siwon-ah..."

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Siwon di seberang telepon. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Aku-"

"Dengan Kyuhyun, aku benar kan?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat mendengar nada bicara Siwon yang meninggi. Ia merasa hatinya tertusuk mendengar suara dingin itu.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon-ah. Aku harus tetap disini, bersamanya."

"Kau harus? Atau kau ingin?"

"Siwon-ah, tolong jangan membenciku karena ini semua, aku-"

"Sebenarnya…" Siwon memotong ucapannya. "Aku sudah berada di Meksiko sejak kemarin pagi. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh karena aku baru menghubungimu sekarang?"

"E-eh?" Sungmin seperti salah dengar terhadap apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan. Ia melihat jam. Kemudian ia berpikir, jika ia memang pergi bersam Siwon, mereka pasti masih berada di dalam pesawat, jadi bagaimana bisa Siwon menghubunginya saat ini? Dia pasti sudah terlebih dahulu pergi dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah menang. Aku selalu tahu. Aku pernah berharap kau benar-benar akan siap untuk pergi bersamaku, tapi aku pikir tidak. Itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu."

Meninggalkan? Apa itu kata tepat? Bukankah dirinya yang meninggalkan Siwon? Apa dia sedang bercanda? Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pilihan kata yang Siwon ucapkan. Paling tidak dia masih bisa mengeluarkan candaannya disela situasi yang begitu canggung ini.

"Lee Sungmin, jangan pernah mencoba untuk kembali padaku. Aku ini sangat tampan, jadi aku akan menolakmu lain waktu."

"Siwon-ah…"

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya menghubungimu agar kau tidak merasa bersalah telah memilih si brengsek itu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Siwon-ah… Bagaimana caranya aku mengucapkan terimakasih? Untuk segalanya."

"Kau hanya perlu… selalu bahagia, Hyung. Sungmin Hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum, ia mendengar sambungan telepon sudah terputus. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Bagaimana bisa ia seberuntung ini? Hal terhebat apakah yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu hingga saat ini ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini? Ia menangis haru, ini sungguh terlalu membahagiakan untuknya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Siwon menatap heechul dengan senyumnya. "Hyung, semua sudah beres. Aku akan pergi."

Ya, Siwon berbohong. Ia masih berada di bandara Incheon, menunggu kedatangan Sungmin dan ya, yang ia tunggu malah membuangnya begitu saja, menolaknya ribuan kali. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa jika Sungmin datang ke bandara, ia bisa menolaknya. Ia sudah berencana akan mengusir Sungmin jika nantinya Sungmin tetap memaksa agar tetap pergi bersamanya. Tapi sayangnya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Paling tidak, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia tetap seorang pecundang sampai akhir.

Heechul berdiri dan mengangguk. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Siwon-ah. Berkunjunglah kemari jika kau ada waktu." Siwon tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Hyungnya.

Ia memang sudah kehilangan Sungmin tapi saat ini ia masih bisa tersenyum, ia merasa dirinya melakukan hal yang cukup hebat, ia mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mewujudkan rencana brilian dari Hyukjae. Kyuhyun juga tidak akan memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka lagi dan ia percaya bahwa mereka masih berteman. Yang terpenting adalah, Sungmin, Hyung kesayangannya tidak akan membencinya. Itu semua sudah cukup.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Siwon-ah…" Ia menghibur dirinya sendiri. Paling tidak ia berhasil melindungi Sungmin dari masa kelamnya. Ia menghibur dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan masa lalunya, ia menghibur dirinya sendiri karena bisa membiarkan Hyung tercintanya meraih kebahagiannya. Ia menghibur dirinya sendiri karena ia masih bisa berdiri ditengah kondisi yang menjatuhkannya. Ia tersenyum saat memasuki pintu masuk bandara.

_Dengan demikian, bagianku dari cerita cinta mereka berakhir disini._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Dear readers, saya pernah jawab ke beberapa review kalo ff ini 20 chapter, tapi pas saya teliti lagi ternyata ada 21 chapter. so, how? hehe. Terus di ff asli Forgot to Remember ada 35 chapter, tapi dimulai dari chapter 7 saya mutusin buat gabungin dua chapter sekaligus biar nggak kependekan. Saya ngerti kok kalo readers suka yang panjang2 (?)

Mian saya update telat, lagi bete banget akhir-akhir ini… you know why lah, belakangan ini kita yang KMS dapet banyak cobaan T.T

Seperti biasa, terimakasih reviewnya~ *bows*

alright, see ya on the next chap~~


	21. Chapter 20

.

.

Chapter 20

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya menggesekkan pipinya ke wajah halus milik Sungmin. Ia merasa sangat bahagia mengetahui Sungmin masih berada disini, tetapi ketika matanya sudah terbuka sempurna ia hanya menemukan sebuah guling di pelukannya. Dimana Sungmin? Ia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan merasakan pening yang luar biasa menjalari kepalanya. Kedua matanya dikerjapkan beberapa kali, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir rasa pening itu. Ia melihat barang-barang Sungmin sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Mungkinkah? Apa mungkin Sungmin meninggalkannya saat ia tertidur?

"Sungmin-ah…" Panggilnya lemah. Demamnya masih tinggi dan tubuhnya pun masih lemah, ia sungguh merasa ingin pingsan sekarang. Tapi dimana Sungmin?

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga sambil memegang pegangan tangga dengan kuat. Ia melihat ke ruang tamu dan tidak melihat bayangan apapun disana. Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju dapur. Disitulah ia melihat Sungmin sedang mengaduk sesuatu yang akan dimasaknya di dalam sebuah wadah.

"Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, seperti layaknya anak hilang yang tiba-tiba menemukan ibunya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin spontan menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun, tapi senyum itu menghilang saat ia melihat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata magnae itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya tapi seketika berhenti ketika rasa pening kembali menghampirinya. Sungmin hanya berdiam ditempatnya. "Aku kira kau benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku kira kau tetap pergi bersama Siwon. Sungmin-ah, jangan pergi kemanapun. Arrachi?" Bibirnya kering dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Ia mungkin saat ini berbicara dengan tidak sadar.

Kedua alis Sungmin terangkat ketika melihat gumaman dari orang tercintanya. Ia merasa kasihan karena Kyuhyun mengiranya ia benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ia sadar mungkin Kyuhyun akan sekarat jika ia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi bersama Siwon. '_Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu? Aku telah berkali-kali mencobanya tapi tetap saja aku masih melihatmu, masih ingin mencintaimu dan menunggumu.'_

Ia pun melangkah mendekati sang magnae. Tangannya terangkat mengelus wajah Kyuhyun dan merambat ke kedua pipi tirus miliknya. Ia terus mengelusnya lembut dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah senyuman tulus tersungging di bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan yang Sungmin berikan. Ia selalu merasa lebih nyaman ketika Sungmin melakukan hal ini, memberikan ketenangan dengan mengelus lembut wajahnya. Ya, ia bahagia, tentu saja.

"Kau merasakannya? Aku disini, aku tidak pergi kemanapun…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, meyakinkannya bahwa ia hanya akan tetap disampingnya. Kyuhyun melangkah lebih maju dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin. Dan saat itu juga Sungmin merasakan kehangatan yang tidak biasa di tubuh Kyuhyun, mungkin karena magnae ini masih demam.

"Kau masih sakit. Kembalilah ke kamar dan istirahat. Aku sedang membuatkan bubur untukmu." Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun malah menggosokkan dahinya ke dahi Sungmin.

"Aku ingin disini bersamamu." Bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengecup lembut dahi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Duduklah disini, dan istirahat." Perintah Sungmin dan kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun, kembali fokus dengan bubur buatannya.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengaduk bubur itu dan menuangkannya di mangkuk yang sudah ia siapkan. Ia hampir saja melompat kaget saat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, lengan kekar itu melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum, si manja Cho Kyuhyun telah kembali. Banyak hal yang telah terlewati, banyak hal yang telah berubah, tapi magnae ini tetap tidak berubah, tetap Kyuhyun yang manja. Dan ia tentu saja senang saat kekasihnya ini bersikap manja padanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mendekatkan pipi tirusnya ke pipi bulat milik Sungmin, menciumnya berkali-kali. Ia terlihat seperti sedang mencium aroma lezat dari bubur yang Sungmin buat, tapi sebenarnya ia terfokus pada aroma tubuh yang menguar di tubuh orang tercintanya itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau hanya perlu duduk dan istirahat." Kyuhyun bersikap seolah tidak mendengarkan gertakan Sungmin dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, malah kini ia memutar tombol off pada kompor gas yang sedang dipakai untuk memasak bubur. Sungmin meliriknya tajam. "Yah!"

"Aku tidak mau bubur."

"Kau belum makan apapun, Tuan Cho. Bagaimana kau akan sembuh?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, menoleh ke samping dan melihat wajah kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia menekan dagu Sungmin dan menciumnya tepat di bibir kissable itu. "Inilah yang ingin aku rasakan."

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena perlakuan Kyuhyun. Bersama orang yang sangat dicintai saat ini, telah membuat dirinya membutakan diri dan melupakan segala yang terjadi, segala ucapan yang menyakitkan yang pernah diterimanya, dan segala perbuatan yang membuatnya terluka di masa lalu. Ya, terhempas begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini? Ia bisa saja membenci Kyuhyun setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada dirinya. Si magnae itu hanya membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat tadi malam, dan semuanya termaafkan? Ia juga tidak mengerti. Pasti ia sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam pada rasa cintanya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya, melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya cepat. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia sungguh menyukainnya, ia sungguh merindukannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu sebentar." Senyum Kyuhyun melebar seketika. Ia pun merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar.

Sebelum Sungmin berbaring di samping Kyuhyun, ia menyelimuti seluruh tubuh kekasihnya hingga sebatas leher. Kyuhyun melihat melihat Sungmin merangkak menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan kemudian bergeser agar lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau senang?" Tanyanya, masih dengan senyumannya yang sama. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kemudian membawa Sungmin dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, dan posisi ini membuatnya terlihat seperti daging yang ditangkup sebuah sandwich. "Baguslah. Sekarang tidur, agar tubuhmu lekas membaik." Sungmin menutup matanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak ingat, apa kita bisa tidur dengan posisi sedekat ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun nyaris seperti bisikan. Wajah Sungmin memerah seketika. Ia tahu apa maksudnya dan ia juga membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak akan tidur jika posisi mereka sudah sedekat ini. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dan melihat tatapan lapar di kedua irisnya. "Kau masih sakit. Berhenti memikirkan hal 'itu'." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Aku tidak berfikir tentang apapun, Min. aku hanya bertanya apa kita bisa tertidur dengan posisi sedekat ini." Ia menatap Sungmin penuh arti. "Apa maksudmu? 'Itu'?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Ya, ia tahu kini Kyuhyun sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang 'itu' yang ia maksud. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah pasti mengetahuinya. Magnae ini hanya ingin mengerjainya.

"Maksudku, kau masih sakit dan aku tidak mau bercinta denganmu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh." Kata Sungmin. Seluruh wajahnya sampai ke telinga memerah sempurna, matanya menatap kearah lain menghindari berkontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin bicara terang-terangan seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak punya pilihan lagi karena kekasihnya itu pasti akan semakin gencar mengerjainya. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ia memeluk Sungmin kembali merasakan wangi rambut Sungmin. Aroma termanis yang pernah ia hirup, bahkan keringat Sungmin mempunyai aroma yang sama manisnya.

"Aku tidak berkata apapun tentang bercinta. Sungmin-ah, mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin memerah seperti tomat. Ia pun mencium kening Sungmin lembut. "Tapi… Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Jadi mungkin kau bisa…" Ia menjelaskan suaranya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin. "…mengingatkanku tentang apa yang biasa kita lakukan ketika kita tidak tertidur."

"Yah!" Teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya. "Aku bilang aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kau sembuh."

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Kata Kyuhyun masih dengan tawa lebarnya. Namun tawanya berhenti saat menyelami wajah sempurna Sungmin.

_Bagaimana bisa orang ini terlihat begitu sempurna?_

_Ia bisa saja menyerah dan dengan mudah mendapatkan orang lain yang mencintainya… tapi saat ini setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, ia masih disini, di pelukanku. Bagaimana bisa aku sangat beruntung setelah semua itu terjadi? Bagaimana bisa aku masih memiliki orang yang begitu berharga di dunia ini setelah semua itu terjadi?_

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Hm?" Jawab Sungmin. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Terimakasih…" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Karena tetap tinggal bersamaku… terimakasih karena terus mencintaiku."

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca. Ia menyentuhkan jarinya ke wajah Kyuhyun mengelusnya pelan dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman lembut. "Aku telah berkali-kali mencoba menyerah, tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak menginginkan siapapun untuk menggantikanmu. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, Kyuhyun. Aku akan selalu memilihmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut seraya mencium kening Sungmin. Ia kembali menyentuh pipi Sungmin sebelum mencium bibirnya. Diangkatnya dagu Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Kita akan selalu bersama mulai sekarang. Percayalah." Kata Kyuhyun yang membuat sudut bibir Sungmin mengembang. Ia tidak pernah meragukan janji Kyuhyun. Karena terlupakan atau tidak, Kyuhyun selalu menepati janjinya. Dari saat mengingat tanggal ulang tahunnya, menyelesaikan lagu buatannya, dan berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Kenyataannya Kyuhyun memang sedang bersamanya saat ini. Sungmin akan selalu percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun janjikan, dengan sepenuh hatinya.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, demam Kyuhyun akhirnya turun. Sungmin membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah sang kekasih yang masih tidur dengan damai. Ia mengecek dahi Kyuhyun dan senyumnya merekah. "Demamnya sudah turun." Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun. Ia berpikir sejenak. _Selama ini selalu Kyuhyun yang memberikan morning kiss mereka di pagi hari. Mungkin aku harus melakukan hal yang sama._

Sungmin memulai mencium wajah Kyuhyun sembarang dan ia puas karena akhirnya kekasihnya itu tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan meraih bibir Kyuhyun, melumatnya lembut. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, membuatnya berada diatas tubuhnya. Ini cukup mengejutkan untuk Sungmin, tapi berada di posisi ini membuatnya senang. Ia selalu berharap saat mereka bercinta, Kyuhyun lah yang berada di bawah kungkungannya.

"Sungmin-ah, siapa yang selalu berada di 'atas' saat kita melakukannya?" Mata Kyuhyun masih terpejam namun dirinya tengah bersiap terhadap reaksi yang akan diterimanya.

"Aku." Jawab Sungmin penuh percaya diri. Ia mencuri pandang kepada Kyuhyun, berharap orang di bawahnya itu benar-benar tidak mengingatnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tahu." Katanya. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam, seolah menunggunya memulai sebuah 'serangan'.

Sungmin meringis, menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun percaya padanya. Ia membalas tatapan Kyuhyun sama dalamnya dan mulai memajukan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa, dan hal itu membuatnya kaget. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan mempercayaimu begitu saja bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan tawanya. "Minnie-ah, Minnie-ku yang manis…"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh mereka hingga kini ialah yang berada diatas Sungmin. "Ini adalah tempatku." Bisiknya. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan menahan malu. "Mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu berada di atas. Tapi kali ini, aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri…" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan sekali. "…Bagaimana Minnie ku terlihat tanpa busana."

Sungmin sangat blushing mendengarnya. Sudah pasti, ia tidak bisa membalas ataupun melakukan hal yang sama untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Dimana tepatnya kekurangan magnae ini? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Sungmin lantas melupakan semua yang kekasihnya katakan dan lakukan padanya? Bagaimana bisa sebuah ciuman dan senyuman dapat membuat Sungmin kalah dan menyerah? Apa Donghae benar? Bahwa Sungmin adalah orang yang 'mudah.'?

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Panggilnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Apa kau beranggapan bahwa aku ini orang yang 'mudah'?" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya seakan bertanya pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Minnie-ah." Ia terkekeh. "Kau memang terlihat 'mudah'." Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi Kyuhyun sadar kalau dirinya memang begitu 'mudah. Ia kecewa sebenarnya. Apa dirinya terlalu mencintai magnae ini walau dia mengatakan Sungmin adalah orang yang 'mudah'? Mengapa ia tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun mengejarnya saja sampai Meksiko sebelum mereka bisa bersama lagi? Apa dirinya terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun sehingga tidak dapat untuk sekedar mencari yang lain? Tepatnya, apa yang membuat Sungmin begitu 'mudah'?

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin lembut. "Lihatlah Siwon. Ia jatuh cinta padamu begitu saja. Lihatlah aku. Aku telah melupakanmu dan sekarang aku hanya menginginkanmu untuk tetap bersamaku. Kau memang begitu 'mudah' Min. tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menandingi sosokmu yang manis, tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengatakan kau tidak seksi dengan gigi kelincimu, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengecapmu sebagai orang yang buruk. Semua orang pasti akan jatuh dalam pesonamu, karena kau begitu 'mudah' untuk dicintai."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun telah selesai berbicara tapi… "Itulah bagaimana 'mudah'nya dirimu. Kau ingin tahu dimana bagian tersulit dari dirimu?" Sungmin hanya menatapnya, menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hal tersulit itu…" Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin dan menatapnya dalam. "…adalah ketika membiarkanmu pergi." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidaklah 'mudah' jika kau berbicara tentang seberapa 'mudah'nya kau untuk ku dapatkan, Minnie-ah. Aku harus berjuang keras untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku demi membawamu melintasi batas berbahaya ini denganku. Aku juga harus mengumpulkan maafku yang terdalam ketika mengetahui apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Alasan mengapa aku akan terus memilihmu, karena kau tidaklah mudah untuk kudapatkan dan kau pun tidak mudah untuk menyerah."

Sungmin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya. Mungkin ia memang 'mudah' tapi adakah orang yang dapat menyalahkannya? Ia tidak memilih suatu hati yang akan selalu berdetak untuk Kyuhyun. Ia tidak memilih kehidupan yang akan selalu berpusat pada Kyuhyun yang akan membuatnya begitu gila seperti ini. Menjadi 'mudah' atau tidak, kini ia tidak peduli lagi. Karena seseorang yang membuat hatinya kembali hidup, seseorang yang membuatnya selalu ingin melihat matahari terbitnya, kini bahkan telah berada di atasnya. Dan kini ia juga membuat Kyuhyun menunggu dengan aksi diamnya.

Sungmin menghadiahi Kyuhyun dengan sebuah ciuman dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Bisik Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Aku harus mengingatkan diriku bagaimana Minnie-ku terlihat tanpa busana." Katanya mengulang apa yang telah ia katakan sebelumnya. Tapi Sungmin mendorong dadanya.

"Kau..benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" Tanya Sungmin sedih. Kyuhyun memasang wajah seolah ia sedang berpikir keras, lalu tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan satu tangannya dan menyusup ke bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin. Ia menyentuh pantat Sungmin dan meremasnya. Sungmin berjengit kaget, dan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Ya, magnae ini mengingat semua reaksi itu. Bagaimanapun, pantat Sungmin adalah salah satu hal yang paling mudah untuk dicintai, menurutnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengingatnya sedikit."

Sungmin memutar matanya malas. Dasar magnae gila. Tentu saja, ia kini tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura tidak mengingatnya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kyuhyun dan menatapnya. "Yah, hentikan pembicaraan ini." Sungmin pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir sang magnae yang dibalas dengan dengan lumatan ganas oleh Kyuhyun, membuat kepala Sungmin kembali terjatuh ke bantal di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun, yang mengatakan hanya mengingatnya sedikit, sepertinya tidak melupakan apapun tentang hal ini. Semua titik sensitif, bagian tubuh yang membuat Sungmin geli, bahkan titik kelembutan sampai kekasaran yang Sungmin butuhkan, ia tahu semua itu. Ia mampu membuat Sungmin meraih puncak kenikmatan dengan setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia berikan pada Sungmin saat ini, itu pastilah saat dimana ia tidak bisa berada disisi Sungmin. Maka dari itu kali ini ia melakukan apapun untuk memberikan kepuasan pada kekasihnya. Setiap sentuhan seolah membakar kulit Sungmin dan setiap gerakan membuatnya terasa lebih dekat dengan Sungmin-nya.

Sungmin pun menerima semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Dari ciuman-ciuman yang relatif kasar, lumatan, kiss mark di tubuhnya, hingga rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dibagian bahwa tubuhnya, ia menerima semua itu. Sungmin juga mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sebuah suara desahan yang mengalun indah layaknya musik di telinga Kyuhyun. Tangan Sungmin melingkar pada pinggang Kyuhyun dan menekannya jika ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Ini seperti pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal ini, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bercampur dengan kebahagiaan, membuatnya ingin hal yang lebih dari ini. Dan ia melakukannya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Kyuhyun kini berada bersamanya, tidak, Kyuhyun kini berada di dalamnya, membuat mereka menyatu dan tak terpisahkan. Kyuhyun yang mengagumi tubuhnya, memberikannya apa yang ia butuhkan, dan menjelajahi seluruh seluk tubuhnya. Mereka pun meraih puncak kebahagiaan, dengan setiap nafas, setiap ciuman, dan setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan.

Sungmin menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat dan mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sudah lama kiranya ia tidak melihat pemandangan ini. Ia begitu puas dan bahagia. Berapa kali ucapan terimakasih yang harus ia ucapkan pada Kyuhyun karena telah kembali padanya? Sungmin menatap kekasihnya yang juga mengarahkan pandangannya ke dirinya. Dapat Sungmin lihat di iris gelap itu, tubuhnya sendiri yang penuh dengan peluh. Setitik air mata lolos dari mata Sungmin. "S-sungmin-ah…" Kyuhyun terlihat panik saat ia melihat air mata Sungmin, apa yang membuatnya menangis? Apa ia terlalu kasar? Apa ia tidak puas? Atau apa?

"Apa kau tahu kapan saat aku merasa sangat bahagia?" Kata Sungmin, menatap pantulan dirinya dalam kedua mata teduh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam menunggu ucapan Sungmin selanjutnya. "Aku merasa sangat bahagia jika aku dapat melihat diriku dalam kedua matamu." Sebuah senyuman terukir manis di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia melihat dirinya di mata Kyuhyun sedang membalas senyumannya.

Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin mencintainya melebihi kecintaannya terhadap diri sendiri. Satu-satunya orang yang memberikannya banyak kebahagiaan selama hidupnya di dunia. Satu-satunya orang yang menunggunya hingga ia kembali. Satu-satunya orang yang menulikan telinganya saat mendengarkan ucapannya yang terlampau tajam. Satu-satunya orang yang ia inginkan selalu ada bersamanya selama hidup. Lee sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban yang Sungmin berikan, dan ia pun membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam

_Apa kau ingin tahu kapan aku merasa sangat bahagia?_

_Aku sangat bahagia ketika jantungmu selalu berdetak untukku…_

**.**

**.**

**-KYUMIN-**

**.**

**.**

"Ryeowook-ah…" Dari pada saat Jongwoon mengungkapkan perasaanya pada dongsaeng tersayangnya, ia tidak pernah lagi memanggil Ryeowook denga nama kecilnya lagi. Bukan berarti Ryeowook tidak menyukainya, ia justru sangat menyukainya. Hanya Jongwoon yang dapat mengucapkan nama lengkapnya itu dengan begitu indah. Ia bisa meleleh kapan saja saat mendengar Hyungnya menyebutkan namanya.

Saat ini mereka berada dalam subuah kedai kopi. Jongwoon menggigit bibirnya, masih canggung dengan keadaan ini. "Hyung, berhentilah bersikap sok imut seperti itu. Ada apa?" Ryeowook sebenarnya sedang menahan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah lugu Jongwoon.

"Ryeowook-ah…"

Lukanya kini telah terobati. Karena pada nyatanya, Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah sulit untuk dilupakan terutama jika Hyung kesayangannya ini berada bersamanya. Hatinya telah otomatis berpindah padanya saat Jongwoon mengungkapkan perasaan itu. Ia merasa aman saat mengetahui hanya dirinyalah yang Jongwoon lihat. Selain itu, Jongwoon bukan tipe orang yang mampu meluapkan perasaannya, seolah ia tidak mempunyai pesaing sama sekali.

Jongwoon menaruh sebuah kotak di atas meja. Tentu saja Ryeowook bertanya-tanya apa isi dari kotak tersebut. Ryeowook menatap Hyung nya dengan pandangan apa-isi-kotak-ini. "Bukalah." Kata Jongwoon pada akhirnya.

Ryeowook pun membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah akuarium kecil berisi bayi kura-kura di dalamnya. Ryeowook masih bertanya-tanya, untuk apa kiranya hewan ini?

"Kau ingat Dangkkoma?" Tanya Jongwoon. Tentu saja, ia mengingatnya. Dangkkoma adalah sebuah kura-kura raksasa peliharaan Jongwoon. Dan apa kalian tahu seberapa kecanduannya Jongwoon terhadap kura-kura? Ryeowook ingat pada saat itu Jongwoon sempat menangis saat ia harus menyumbangkan kura-kura malang itu pada kebun binatang, karena Dangkkoma semakin tumbuh besar dan tentu saja akan memakan banyak tempat di rumahnya.

"Aku membeli Dangkkoma pada saat masih kecil seperti ini. Saat itulah aku menyadari perasaanku padamu." Jongwoon menunduk malu. "Tapi ternyata kura-kura itu tumbuh sebesar itu seiring dengan aku yang mencoba untuk memendam perasaanku. Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa tidaklah mudah untuk terus memendam perasaan ini padamu. Malah yang ada rasa ini akan semakin besar."

Ryeowook hanya memandang Jongwoon kosong. Sungguh Hyungnya ini benar-benar manusia yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia membandingkan perasaannya dengan seekor kura-kura? Dangkkoma memang tumbuh menjadi kura-kura raksasa. Ia pernah melihatnya sekali pada saat berkunjung ke rumah Jongwoon. Jadi, apa mungkin maksudnya cinta Jongwoon padanya berkembang sebesar itu?

"Kura-kura ini…Kuharap kau mau menerimanya." Kata Jongwoon lagi. "Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang romantis, Ryeowook-ah. Tapi kuharap kura-kura ini dapat tumbuh seperti Dangkkoma. Kuharap hatimu dapat menerimaku dan mencintaiku seperti layaknya kura-kura ini yang akan tumbuh seperti Dangkkoma."

Orang di hadapannya ini tentu saja bukan orang yang romantis. _Tapi Jongwoon Hyung, walau nantinya kura-kura ini tidak bisa tumbuh besar, aku sudah menyukaimu sebesar ukuran Dangkkoma."_

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jongwoon erat. "Terimakasih Jongwoon Hyung. Aku akan merawatnya dan memastikan kura-kura ini akan tumbuh sebesar Dangkkoma." Jongwoong menggigit bibir menahan senyumannya. _Benar-benar… Jongwoon Hyung adalah orang bodoh namun terlihat manis dengan tingkah bodohnya. Dan aku senang dia hanya bisa melihatku. Hanya aku yang disukainya, hanya aku yang dapat memilikinya._

Jongwoon akan selalu menunggu. Karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyuman manis Ryeowook. Karena ia dapat melihat Ryeowook tidak merasa tersakiti. Karena Ryeowook akhirnya dapat melihatnya juga. Mungkin ia bisa memasuki ruang dalam hati Ryeowook. Mungkin di akhir cerita ini, ia bisa membuat Ryeowook mengatakan 'ya' atas ungkapan perasaannya. Mungkin semua itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

.

.

Belakangan ini Jongwoon sibuk mengelompokkan berbagai obat yang berada di ruang penyimpanan. Karena ia tidak terlalu tinggi, ia harus menggunakan tangga untuk mengecek berang yang tak dapat ia jangkau dengan tangannya. Saat ini ia sedang sendiri di ruangan itu, dan terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya hingga tidak menyadari Ryeowook datang.

"Hyung, ayo-" Ryeowook terbelalak melihat Jongwoon yang kaget karena kedatangannya dan tiba-tiba jatuh dari tangga itu. "Hyung!"

Jongwoon pun terjatuh di lantai. Di kepala besarnya terdapat benjolan biru keunguan yang terlihat pelipis kanannya. Ia memegang kepalanya, merasakan sakit yang merambat diseluruh kepalanya. Ryeowook dengan panik berlari kearahnya.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

.

Satu minggu yang lalu…

"_Sungmin Hyung dan Kyuhyun telah kembali bersama. Jadi kami harus memastikan Ryeowook sshi tidak akan mengganggu hubungan mereka lagi." Kata Hyukjae pada Jongwoon. Saat ini tugasnya dan Donghae menjadi malaikat cinta memasukkan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook dalam daftar mereka agar tidak mengganggu hubungan kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali._

"_Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Jongwoon bersemangat. Hyukjae menoleh pada kekasihnya dan menyeringai. Sungguh ini bukan seperti sifat Jongwoon yang mudah mempercayai orang yang belum dikenalnya. Tapi rencana Hyukjae dan Donghae terdengar begitu hebat, hingga ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya._

.

Jongwoon tahu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika Ryeowook berlari kearahnya dengan panik, ia segera memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura hilang kesadaran. Situasi ini sungguh sempurna untuknya.

"Hyung! Jongwoon Hyung!"

_Langkah pertama: Posisikan dirimu disuatu hal yang berbahaya_

Sayup-sayup Jongwoon mendengar suara Hyukjae melintasi pikirannya. "Hyung!" Ryeowook bertambah panik saat Jongwoon tidak bergerak sama sekali. Benar-benar kaku. Jongwoon tidak bisa melihat betapa paniknya Ryeowook saat ini. dan walaupun ia ingin melihatnya, ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan rencana ini.

_Langkah kedua: Ryeowook sshi adalah orang yang penyayang. Jadi mengapa kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu seberapa tulusnya ia padamu?_

Ryeowook adalah tipe orang yang tidak berpikir jauh, semua orang mengetahuinya. Dan karena itulah, saat ini ia mengira Jongwoon berada dalam bahaya. Tapi bagaimanapun kecelakaan kecil seperti itu tidak bisa membuat orang terluka parah dan mengambil nyawa Jongwoon. Dalam pikiran Ryeowook saat ini, bisa saja Jongwoon yang jatuh dari tangga dan kepalanya terbentur akan menjadi luka dalam, bisa saja menjadi amnesia, atau kerusakan otak, atau….

"HYUNG! JANGAN MATI!"

_Bagaimana bisa ia mengira aku mati?! _Jongwoon kini bertanya-tanya apa yang Ryeowook lakukan selama ini ketika menjadi seorang perawat?

"Hyung! Jangan mati! Aku belum mengatakan aku menyukaimu!" Ryeowook menangis histeris.

_Langkah ketiga: Nyatakanlah cintamu kembali._

"_Tidak!" Ia ingat pada saat itu Donghae menyanggah ucapan kekasihnya. Hyukjae dan Jongwoon hanya menatapnya bingung. "Jangan nyatakan lagi. Jika kau pikir ia begitu perhatian padamu, tunggulah ia menyatakan perasaanya sendiri. Kemudian ia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri darimu lagi." _

_Hyukjae tersenyum bangga. "Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Dari mana kau dapat ide brilian seperti itu?" Tanya Hyukjae masih dengan senyumnya. Donghae membalas senyum itu. "Itulah yang dulu kulakukan demi membuatmu menyatakan cintamu padaku."_

Kembali ke cerita…

Jongwoon masih enggan untuk membuka mata saat Ryeowook mengguncang tubuhnya keras. Mau tidak mau ia harus tetap seperti ini agar dongsaengnya itu mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dan tiba-tiba keajaiban datang…

"Hyung! Kau tidak boleh mati! Jika kau membuka matamu, aku berjanji akan menerimamu Hyung! Aku akan mengatakan 'ya'. Bukalah matamu, Jongwoon Hyung!"

Yes! Akhirnya! Baiklah, ia akan berhenti berakting. "Baiklah." Kata Jongwoon yang lantas membuka mata dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Setitik air mata lolos dari pelupuknya. Hyung nya tidak mati…

"Hyung!" Teriak Ryeowook sambil memeluk tubuh Jongwoon erat.

Jongwoon tidak menyangka bahwa Ryeowook akan begitu mengkhawatirkannya, padahal ia hanya terjatuh dari tangga. Dan ia juga tidak menyangka akhirnya Ryeowook mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia berhutang banyak pada Hyukjae dan Donghae. Ia berjanji akan menemui mereka untuk sekedar berterimakasih pada pasangan hiperaktif itu.

Jongwoon menepuk punggung Ryeowook yang masih menangis sesenggukan. "Ryeowook-ah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Hyung… Aku kira kau sudah mati! Aku sangat takut!" Kata Ryeowook. Ia masih memegang tangan Hyungnya.

"Yah. Aku hanya jatuh dari tangga kecil ini. Mengapa kau mengira aku mati hanya karena itu?" Kekeh Jongwoon. Ryeowook melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Hyungnya tajam. Sepertinya Jongwoon sedang mempermainkannya.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu? Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ryeowook pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Kata Jongwoon menahan tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap Hyungnya yang masih duduk di lantai. Jongwoon kembali terkekeh dan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan beberapa saat yang lalu?" Tanya Jongwoon. Wajah Ryeowook memerah, memalingkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan mata Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak mengatakan ap-"

"Hyung, aku berjanji akan menerimamu. Aku akan mengatakan 'ya' padamu. Bukalah matamu, Jongwoon Hyung!" Jongwoon menirukan apa yang Ryeowook katakan padanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang salah tingkah saat ini. Ia meraih tangan Dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, seluruh pembaca cerita ini telah mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau tidak dapat menyangkalnya lagi."

Ryeowook bertambah blushing mendengarnya. "A-apa aku benar-benar mengatakan itu?"

"Tsk. Yah! Apa kau pikir aku akan membuka mataku jika kau tidak mengatakan semua itu? Kemarilah."

Jongwoon pun melebarkan kedua lengannya dan membawa Ryeowook dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku sudah memiliki bukti, kau tidak dapat menyangkal lagi. Katakanlah 'ya' padaku sekarang, Ryeowook-ah."

Perlahan Ryeowook mendorong dada Jongwoon, membuat pelukan mereka terlepas. Ia menatap Hyungnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi bukan?" Jongwoon menganggukkan kepala, membuat dirinya tersenyum. Ia kemudian memeluk kembali tubuh Jongwoon erat. "Hyung, jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi kepadaku. Jika sampai terjadi lagi, aku akan membunuh kura-kura pemberianmu."

"Kau belum mengatakan-"

"Ya…" Potong Ryeowook. "Ya. Aku akan menerimamu dan menjalani hubungan bersamamu. Aku hanya akan melihatmu, Hyung."

Bibir Jongwoon terangkat, mengukir sebuah senyuman. Sakit yang ia rasakan pada kepalanya seolah terhempas begitu saja. Mulai saat ini ia tidak perlu muncul dari belakang Ryeowook lagi, karena Dongsaeng tercintanya ini telah mampu melihatnya dan hanya akan melihatnya.

Jongwoon sangat bahagia, tentu saja. Ia bahagia karena telah mampu menepati janjinya, untuk mengencani Ryeowook di akhir cerita ini.

"Hyung…" Panggil Ryeowook.

"Hm?" Jawab Jongwoon.

"Aku sudah menerimamu, Apa kau tidak ingin menciumku?" Jongwoon membulatkan matanya dan hanya diam kaku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ryeowook tersenyum, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mencium Hyung tercintanya terlebih dahulu. Ia tertawa melihat tingkah Jongwoon yang tersenyum lebar dan memejamkan matanya, seolah sebentar lagi dirinya akan pingsan.

"Ini adalah ciuman kedua kita Hyung. Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita berciuman?" Kata Ryeowook masih dengan tawa renyahnya saat mengingat pada saat itu sesungguhnya adalah inisiatifnya dan hanya sebuah candaan belaka, tapi Jongwoon malah menganggapnya serius. Ia membuat Jongwoon akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaanya disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi setidaknya Ryeowook bahagia mendengarnya. Ia bahagia mengetahui bahwa tidak benar jika sudah tak ada lagi yang mencintainya.

Jongwoon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia tahu ini bukan ciuman yang kedua. Pada saat Ryeowook mabuk karena putus cinta dengan Cho Kyuhyun, ia telah mencuri ciuman kedua mereka.

"Sebenarnya ini ciuman ketiga kita." Kata Jongwoon nyaris seperti bisikan dan membuat mata Ryeowook terbelalak.

"Eh?" Jongwoon tersenyum. Ia tidak mau menjelaskan apapun lagi. Cerita cinta mereka baru dimulai dan suatu saat ia akan menceritakannya. Ia mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Dan ini ciuman keempat kita…" Ia mencium Ryeowook singkat. "Dan ini ciuman kelima kita…" Jongwoon mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Dan ini ciuman keenam kita…" Lagi-lagi ia membawa Ryeowook dalam ciuman mereka. "Dan ini yang ketujuh…"

Dan seterusnya…

**.**

**.**

**-KYUMIN-**

.

.

"Yah!" Teriak Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari Hyukjae dan Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah penculikan dan ia yang menjadi korbannya. Ia bisa saja menggunakan ilmu material artsnya untuk melawan mereka, tapi melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini…sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Yah, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian jika aku berhasil melepaskan diri. Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Maaf Hyung, tapi nyawa kami akan lebih terancam jika tidak mengikuti apa yang ia inginkan." Donghae menggenggam tangan Sungmin semakin erat. Dia? Siapa? Ia tidak ingat jika ia sedang bermasalah dengan seseorang. Lalu apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Benar Hyung. Sekarang tenanglah, dan ikuti kami." Tambah Hyukjae. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin sama eratnya seperti Donghae.

"Siapa orang itu?! Mengapa kalian menarik dan menggenggam tanganku begitu erat? Yah!"

Satu jam yang lalu, Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang berdiri di belakang Sungmin. Kemudian tiba-tiba mereka menyerang Sungmin dengan menggenggam tangannya dan menarik paksa untuk mengikuti langkah mereka. Sungmin tentu saja berontak, dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah tempat terbuka yang sangat gelap tanpa pencahayaan. Mereka bertemu dengan sosok tinggi yang tengah membuka pintu tempat tersebut. Sosok itu melihat Sungmin yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hyukjae dan Donghae. Ia tersenyum.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pada Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Yah! Bukankah sudah jelas?" Tanya Donghae. Tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh dan terlihat kelelahan. Sungmin menajamkan telinganya,mencoba mendengar suara itu.

"Yah Lee Sungmin…" Panggilnya. Sungmin tidak dapat melihat orang itu, tapi… ia mengenal suara ini.

"Choi Siwon? Apa-apaan ini?!" Siwon saat ini di Meksiko bukan? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Ini sudah lewat dari satu bulan sejak ia meninggalknannya dan menghubunginya mengatakan bahwa ia sedah berada di Meksiko. Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdebar keras seolah akan meloncat dari dadanya. Jadi Choi Siwon menyimpan dendam karena ia tidak memilih untuk ikut bersamanya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Memaksa Sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya? Memperkosanya? Atau mungkin…membunuhnya?

"Jika kau tidak mengikutiku Cho Kyuhyun akan mati."

Mendengarnya, Bibir Sungmin otomatis terkatup rapat dan memutuskan untuk berhenti berontak. Kedua matanya tidak bisa melihat apapun, karena Siwon memasangkan penutup mata padanya. Ia terlalu berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang ada di hadapannya hingga tidak mampu melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae menahan tawa mereka hingga memukul-mukul lantai. Siwon hanya tersenyum, ini pasti akan menarik. Siwon berdehem dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau harus mendengarkan semua yang ku katakan. Semuanya. Satu kali kau salah gerakan, kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi." Ia menatap Hyungnya dingin dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Sungmin mendengarkan ucapan Siwon dengan cermat. Ia merasakan ketakutan yang luar bisa sebenarnya. Siwon pasti terlalu marah padanya dan dia membalaskan dendam sampai seperti ini. "Lee Sungmin, dengarkan aku dan patuhi aku." Kata Siwon lagi.. "Langkahkan kakimu 20 langkah kedepan dan hitunglah sampai 20 sebelum kau membuka penutup matamu. Jika kau mencoba untuk melarikan diri, Cho Kyuhyun akan mati."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan berlari, jika ia melakuannya, Kyuhyun akan mati. Ia tidak menyangka Siwon akan semarah ini padanya dan apapun hukuman yang akan ia terima, ia akan menerimanya kali ini.

Pada langkahnya yang ke-15, ia merasa menginjak sesuatu yang terbuat dari bambu dan ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Pada langkahnya yang ke-20, ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sisi wajahnya terasa panas, seolah terdapat api di sampingnya. Dan ia juga memcium bau gas. Apa Siwon akan membakarnya setelah ia sampai pada hitungannya yang ke 20? Sial.

11, 12,13,14...

Lalu ia merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sesungguhnya ia merasa merinding saat ini, ia terlalu takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Ada apa ini? Ia merasa sedang berdiri di suatu elevator yang perlahan mengangkat dirinya keatas.

17,18,19,20...

Ia pun melepas penutup matanya terburu-buru dan menggigit sapu tangan yang melilit pada kedua tangannya. Ketika ia melihat kedepan, ia pun menyadari dirinya kini ada di sebuah balon udara. Apa lagi ini? Kemudian balon udara itu mendarat ke bawah dan ia buru-buru melompat keluar sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia akhirnya dapat melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangannya. Ia memegang pembatas di balon udara tersebut dan menatap kebawah. Ia mungkin bisa melompat, bangunan ini kelihatannya hanya 2 lantai. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, menaikkan sebelah kakinya, bersiap akan terjun.

Inilah saatnya, Lee Sungmin…

Ketika Sungmin akan menaikkan kaki sebelahnya keluar dari balon udara, sebuah lengan yang panjang menahan kedua tangannya. Jantung Sungmin berdegup begitu kencang, kemudian ia mendengar suara bisikan. "Aku kira Siwon sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, bahwa Kyuhyun akan mati jika kau melarikan diri. Kau mau kemana, Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menempatkan kepalanya pada kepala bagian belakang Sungmin. Hidungnya mengendus aroma khas dari surai sang kekasih, aroma favoritnya. Kaki Sungmin pun turun dari tempatnya dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Kini dirinya merasa lega. Dan mengapa magnae ini suka sekali menjahilinya? Ini adalah kejahilan yang terparah yang pernah ia lakukan pada Sungmin!

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sedikit melihat reaksi Sungmin dari saat ia sampai di tempat ini hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menampakkan dirinya.

"Aku ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan." Jawab si magnae enteng. Hidungnya masih bermain disekitar rambut Sungmin.

"Kau hanya akan membuatku terkena serangan jantung karena hal ini." Kata Sungmin. Ia menatap kebawah, membayangkan apa jadinya dirinya jika benar-benar melompat. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Apa kau tidak suka tempat ini? Aku pikir kau selalu ingin ada bersamaku dan melupakan urusan dunia untuk sejenak."

Akhirnya Sungmin mampu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melihat pemandangan kota pada malam hari, kedamaian di sekitarnya dan ia merasa seperti sedang berada di atas langit, bersama Kyuhyun nya. Karena berdua bersamanya seperti ini, membuat semua yang ada di dunia terasa hanya milik mereka. Perasaan ini yang tidak dapat terpisahkan dari Kyuhyun, perasaan ini yang hanya ingin bersamanya tanpa terbagi dengan siapapun. Ia tahu ia memang serakah. Ia seperti ini sejak ia menyadari bahwa jantungnya hanya akan berdegup jika Kyuhyun akan disampingnya.

Sungmin pun akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Angin malam berhembus, membuat aroma rambut Sungmin terasa semakin menguar di indera penciuman Kyuhyun… Aroma surga milik Lee Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, berapa lama aku melupakanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi lembut Sungmin.

_8 bulan, 4 minggu, 3 hari…_"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya." Jawabnya. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun merasa terbebani jika mengetahuinya. Mereka mungkin akan baik-baik saja dan tetap hidup bersama setelah ini, tapi kenyataannya masa lalu memang terasa menyakitkan baginya, masa tersuram dari hidupnya yang tidak ingin lagi ia ingat. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun selalu mengungkit masa suram dari hubungan mereka.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin hanya berpura-pura. Ia merasa tersentuh dengan perilaku Sungmin. Sungguh Sungmin adalah orang yang tertulus yang pernah ada.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah…" Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya dan kemudian beralih ke Sungmin. Bibirnya hampir bertemu dengan bibir kekasihnya ketika ia menolehkan kepala. "Saat ini kita mempunyai setidaknya satu jam sebelum kita turun dari balon ini."

Sungmin hanya mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa lagi yang Kyuhyun rencanakan? "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu, Lee Sungmin. Seberapapun inginnya aku kembali ke masa lalu dan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini, aku tidak akan mampu. Karena itulah, satu jam ini aku hanya akan menatapmu dan menggenggam tanganmu. Aku akan mengganti waktu dimana aku tidak dapat melihatmu, menggenggam tanganmu, dan tinggal bersamamu. Aku akan bersamamu sapanjang waktu karena saat ini, kita tidak perlu lagi peduli terhadap seisi dunia. Disini hanya ada kau dan aku…"

Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu bukan kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersama? Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini." Ia menatap mata teduh kekasihnya. Orang bilang sesorang mungkin bisa memaafkan, tapi tidak akan melupakan. Tapi Lee Sungmin berbeda dan ia seperti ciptaan Tuhan yang terlalu baik yang pernah diciptakan. Seberapapun sakit yang Sungmin terima, ia tidak mempedulikannya lagi, karena Kyuhyun saat ini ada di dekatnya, memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji akan hidup bersamamu selamanya. Bulan, minggu, hari dan jam pun akan kuhabiskan hanya untuk bersamamu dan akan membuat semua waktu itu lebih panjang dari sekedar selamanya."

Sungmin menunduk. Ia tahu Kyuhyun masih menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang telah terjadi dan ia tahu Kyuhyun akan selalu mengungkit masa lalu itu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi Sungmin tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan mendengar janji Kyuhyun padanya bahwa ia akan terus bersama selamanya dengan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merasa bahwa Kyuhyun belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku telah memaafkanmu." Kyuhyun menatap kedua iris Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku telah memaafkanmu sejak kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku, aku telah memaafkanmu saat kau menyelesaikan lagu kita. Aku telah memaafkanmu saat akhirnya kau kembali padaku."

Sungmin mencium dahi Kyuhyun. "Begitu mudah untuk memaafkanmu, karena berapa kali pun kau akan melupakanku, hatimu akan selalu menepati janjimu padaku. Kau tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku saat itu. Kau hanya memberikanku sebuah kesempatan untuk tetap berpegang teguh pada janjiku sendiri. Karena itulah, aku telah memaafkanmu dari awal."

Air mata Kyuhyun membuat pandangannya mengabur. Bagaimana bisa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu pemaaf? Seperti hal yang telah ia lakukan sama sekali tidak mebuatnya terluka, seperti ia tidak pernah menangisi sikapnya yang terlampau dari kata keterlaluan. "Sungmin-ah…" _Aku telah banyak menyakitimu dan bahkan aku sangat sulit untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau mampu memaafkanku semudah ini?_ Atau mungkin pertanyaannya adalah, apa yang Kyuhyun punya hingga Sungmin dapat memaafkannya dengan mudah?

Pemandangan malam sungguh sayang jika dilewatkan dengan percakapan menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan terus menyalahkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun terus mengungkit masa itu.

"Tapi jika kau memaksa, kau harus menerima hukuman dariku." Kata Sungmin yang kemudian tersenyum geli. Ia ingin membuat suasana mencair dengan candaannya. _Ya, harus ada hukuman untuk Kyuhyun; pertama karena ia telah melupakanku, kedua karena ia begitu sering mengerjaiku, dan terakhir Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah membiarkanku di 'atas' saat bercinta._ Saat inilah waktunya bagi Sungmin untuk lebih dominan.

Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun tahu dimana letak kelemahan Sungmin. Sungmin adalah tipe orang yang menyukai hal-hal sederhana. Ia setuju jika sebuah hukuman tertuju padanya, dan ia berharap bisa mengumumkannya pada seluruh dunia.

"Kau dapat menahanku dalam hatiku selamanya." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu? Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Kau dapat mengunciku di dalam sana…" Dan kemudian Kyuhyun menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada Sungmin, merasakan detak jantung orang tercintanya. "Aku berjanji akan menjadi tahanan yang baik. Aku tidak akan pernah melarikan diri."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi putih kelincinya, dan dada Kyuhyun berdesir dibuatnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia kini telah memiliki segala hal dalam diri Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya, senyum indahnya dan juga hatinya.

"Dengan ini aku berjanji dan bersumpah akan menjadi tahanan untuk selamanya dalam hati Lee Sungmin-"

Sungmin tidak ingin mendengar hal apapun lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia tidak butuh seorang hakim mengetuk palunya untuk menyetujui putusan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya membutuhkan sebuah ciuman untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan membungkam bibir Kyuhyun agar tidak berbicara lebih banyak. Dalamnya ciuman itu membuktikan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang akan memiliki bibir manis ini selain dirinya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh arti dan menyeringai.

"Walaupun menjadi tahanan, aku akan tetap berada di 'atas'. Kau harus mengingatnya." _Dasar pembaca pikiran._

Sungmin terkekeh. "Aku menyukai tempat dimana aku selalu berada."

"Bagus." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya perlahan. Di dekatkannya kedua pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat… kehangatan yang akan selalu ada diantara cinta mereka mulai detik ini hingga seterusnya.

_Tak peduli berapa kali aku melupakanmu, my love, my kiss, my heart akan selalu ada untukmu, Lee Sungmin…_

.

.

THE END

.

.

"Yah… bagaimana cara Kyuhyun meyakinkanmu untuk melakukan semua itu pada Sungmin Hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae. Tentu saja, dua tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka dan beberapa bulan yang lalu Siwon juga terlihat memutusnya lagi, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua ini hanya akan terjadi jika Kyuhyun mengetahui teman baiknya itu telah terikat dengan seseorang.

Siwon menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Katakanlah aku telah diberi pencerahan oleh seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa? Apa kau sudah berkencan sekarang?" Tanya Donghae tiada akhir. Siwon hanya tersenyum tanpa ada niat membalas pertanyaan Donghae.

.

.

Incheon, beberapa saat sebelum Siwon memasuki gerbang keberangkatan…

Sebelum Siwon memasuki gerbang keberangkatan, Heechul mencegahnya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ia terbelalak kaget. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ketika Heechul melepas ciuman mereka, ia menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan bisa melakukannya padamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Siwon-ah…" Katanya sambil membalikkan tubuh Siwon.

Itu adalah kali pertamanya Siwon dicium oleh seseorang dan ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah Heechul. Ia merasa langkahnya memberat ketika akan memasuki gerbang keberangkatan. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya mengikuti Heechul, meraih lengannya dan membawanya kedalam ciuman kedua mereka. Heechul tersenyum saat ciuman mereka terlepas, seraya berbisik… "Kembalilah, jika kau merasa sudah siap."

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai readers :D

Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin minal aidzin wal faidzin, maaf kalo selama ini saya mungkin ada salah ^^

Akhirnya selese juga trans dari Forgot to Remember ini. Maaf kalo telat banget updatenya hehe.

Terimakasih banyaaaaaak buat yang udah review, follow, juga favorite ff ini. Pokoknya saya nggak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi terharu gitu kalo baca review T.T *oke, lebay*

Juga, saya manusia biasa yang nggak luput dari typo (?), jadi maaf kalo di ff ini typo-nya bertebaran dan ada kata-kata yang nggak pas. Jujur aja saya kurang ada bakat nulis, cuma suka aja sama hal-hal yang berbau translate-mentranslate (?)

Last words from me, This fic may be the end, but kyumin will never end. Lets keep loving and sailing KYUMIN ship~!

KYUMIN IS REAL!

Byechuu ^*^


End file.
